Smile
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed; Tsuna came back bad-ass. His guardians want the old Tsuna back, but it won't be easy with everyday mishaps and enemies. Yaoi/1827/ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Denial

**Smile**

**

* * *

Author:** I present to you a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic! _**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC FOR HITMAN REBORN! **_ Please enjoy~ I really do appreciate reviews :D

* * *

Summary:The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed...Sawada Tsunayoshi had made his hyper-mode personality into his alter ego! Now his guardians have only one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Chapter 1: Denial

* * *

Crimson coloured blood was splattered everywhere. Bodies were laying motionless in every room, hallway and corner. Amongst all this gruesome mess, thirteen people stood, barely alive. Some stood trying to catch their breath, some just gave into the darkness that slowly consumed them, and the rest were hanging onto the string that meant their dear lives. This was the result of the long and intense battle that lasted for three days straight, with a formidable enemy. Of course, our beloved hero's, the family of Vongola Decimo and Vongola's assassination squad Varia deemed victory.

It had been one year since Sawada Tsunayoshi had officially inherited the title of the tenth Vongola boss. Ever since then, enemies had appeared one after another, trying to take out the most prestigious Mafia family in Italy, even though they currently resided in Namimori, Japan.

It was another fine day in Namimori. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. However, it was only a few days after the battle ended, and not everyone was back to normal. Yamamoto Takeshi and Chrome Dukuro were seriously injured in the battle, thus making them give into the darkness and stay in a coma. Sasagawa Ryohei, Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Kyouya were also beaten up pretty badly, but they seemed to have gotten better with-in a matter of days. However, the person who suffered the most was Tsuna.

Tsuna blamed himself for everyone's injuries. It was his fault that everyone got involved in this whole mess from the beginning, and even though he was there at the time, he wasn't strong enough to prevent his friends from getting fatal wounds. Although no-one blamed Tsuna, he kept denying the fact.

"Jyuudaime, There's nothing to worry about! I'm sure Yamamoto and Chrome will be fine after resting for a while" Hayato said, trying to make Tsuna cheer up.

"Mm...I hope so..." Tsuna said, suddenly finding the floor every attractive,

"Everyone got out alive, isn't that something to celebrate about?" Hayato said again, after a long moment of silence. He smiled and kept on walking until he noticed Tsuna had stopped.

"Jyuudaime, Is something the ma-" Hayato ceased to go on.

The look in Tsuna's eyes was too painful for him to look at. He noticed traces of regret and anger in his eyes, and that was all. He wanted to reassure Tsuna, that they won and everyone got out alive, but Tsuna couldn't accept just that.

"It's because I'm too weak..." Tsuna whispered to himself all of a sudden,

"What did you say, Jyuudaime?" Hayato asked, hearing Tsuna say something,

"Ah, it's nothing. Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Hayato-kun!" Tsuna said, suddenly becoming his normal self.

"_Jyuudaime..." _Hayato said inside his head, worried about his boss.

Tsuna turned around and gave him his cute smile that he always put on, but Hayato knew Tsuna long enough to know that was a fake.

That night, Tsuna turned and tossed in his sleep. Nightmares haunted his sleep and thoughts filled his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up nice and early and got ready for school. During breakfast, three out of four other people sitting around the table noticed Tsuna wasn't being his normal self. One other person, namely reborn already knew the reason.

"Tsuna, hurry up and eat or you'll be late again" Reborn said, asking Nana for a second serving,

"Mm..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I'll be going now" Tsuna said, opening the front door,

"Be careful Tsu-kun!" Nana shouted from the kitchen.

He closed the door behind him and took a step forward, only to be surprised by his friends.

"Good Morning, Jyuudaime!"

"Yo, Mornin' Tsuna"

"Nice morning, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Good morning Tsuna-kun"

(You can probably guess who they are)

Tsuna stood there, shocked for a minute or two, but then regained his posture.

"Good morning...Why is everyone here?" he asked, walking towards them,

"Well, it's nice to walk to school all together once in a while, right?" Takeshi said, slipping on his usual 100 watt smile,

"I agree, Jyuudaime!" Hayato said smiling whilst scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Let's go" Kyoko said happily,

"Su-sure..." Tsuna replied.

"_When should I tell everyone the news...?" _he thought, biting the bottom of his lips.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang, and everyone put the tables together, gathering around Tsuna's table to eat. (including Ryohei who came into their classroom at the start of lunch)

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone, taking the lid off their bento's.

Everyone except for Tsuna ate and talked happily, until he suddenly got up and walked out.

"Tsuna, Is anything the matter?" Takeshi asked,

"Ah, it's nothing. Just going to the toilet" he replied, as he turned around and walked out of the classroom with great speed.

"Jyuudaime!"

* * *

Tsuna dashed through the hallway towards the toilet, but he wasn't looking where he was going and then he cra-

"No running through the hallways, and watch where you're going, Herbivore." said a familiar voice, standing up,

Tsuna immediately recognised this murderous aura, but simply stood up, apologised and walked off again.

"So-sorry Hibari-san, I will."

Hibari Kyouya stood in the hallway, watching the petite figure retreat. Surprisingly, he was slightly dumbfounded.

"_Dammit! I have to tell everyone by today...but I just can't find the right time to tell them." _Tsuna thought, with many other confusing thoughts racing through his mind. He leaned against the wall next to the toilet, heaving out a heavy sigh.

"Nothing will happen if you just stand there and complain. Hurry up and tell them already" Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere, and kicking Tsuna's back, making him trip forward.

"Re-reborn!"

Reborn had disappeared from his sight yet again.

* * *

Tsuna walked back to his classroom and sat in his desk, where everyone smiled and welcomed him back,

"Welcome back, Jyuudaime!"

"You sure took a while Tsuna!" Takeshi said, snatching an octopus ball from Hayato's bento.

"Oi, baseball freak, that's my octopus ball you're eating!" he complained, only to receive a fit of laughter from the three others.

"Um...I have something I have to tell you guys." Tsuna suddenly blurted out, grabbing their attention.

* * *

On the school rooftop, Reborn had all the other arcobaleno gathered up, with the exception of Verde and the sky acrobaleno.

"What might the reason be, to gather everyone here?" Fong asked reborn,

"Mm, It was a pain trying to get out and I don't receive any money?" Mammon said, being her usual self.

"I'm going back to Italy with Tsuna."

_"Oh...this is interesting..."_

* * *

"I'm going to Italy with Reborn"

"WHAT!" several voices shouted in unison aloud.

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

Author:** Just to remind you, I used everyone's first names instead of last names, seeing as how they are pretty close. I hope you liked it, if u have any problems or questions leave a review! Thanks, Review please~_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Pained Smile

**Smile**

**

* * *

Author:** Hello there~ Thanks to those who read the first chapter :D ** OH YEAH! SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION! I said that Takeshi was in a coma but then he was there the next day...Thanks to the person who reminded me. Anyways um...lets just say he WAS in a coma, but now he's fine~ Oh yeah and chrome is still in a coma...cause you know...she's sorta weak. _Read and Review please~ OH YEAHHHH~ ONE MORE THING...TSUNA'S CHANGE WILL MOST LIKELY APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED!  
_**

* * *

Summary:The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed...Sawada Tsunayoshi had made his hyper-mode personality into his alter ego! Now his guardians have only one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back!

* * *

Chapter 2: Pained Smile

**

* * *

Recap:**

"_I'm going back to Italy with Tsuna." _

"_I'm going to Italy with Reborn"_

"_Oh...this is interesting" _

"_WHAT?" several voices said in unison aloud._

_**End of recap.**_

* * *

All the heads in the room turned to the table in the middle, Shock and confusion mixed together.

"WHAT? WHY?" Ryohei asked in an extremely loud voice, standing up from his seat,

"O-oi Turf top, Calm down! We're in the classroom!" Hayato said pulling him down,

"Why don't we go somewhere else and talk about it?" Takeshi suggested.

Ryohei, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko and Tsuna gathered at the rooftop, all of them demanding an explanation. They didn't seem to notice the arcobaleno above them.

"Oi look, it's Tsuna!" Skull said pointing at him up and down,

"Shut up skull. Let's hear what they're talking about" Reborn replied, pushing him down,

"Jyuudaime, Could you explain what's going on?" Hayato asked politely, not wanting to anger his beloved boss.

Tsuna didn't know how to explain everything, but he knew he had to. He bit his lower lip as his bangs covered his eyes.

"That day...Everyone got badly injured..." he said, still finding the floor very attractive,

"Tsuna, that wasn't your fault, It was our own...no wait it was no-ones!" Takeshi said, interrupting him,

"Oi Shut up and listen to what the Jyuudaime has to say, Baseball freak!" Hayato said rudely, but he was interrupted by Tsuna this time.

"No...As the tenth boss of Vongola, I am responsible for everything that happens in my family. If someone is injured, then I'm to blame. " he said pausing for a second or two. No-one dared to interrupt this time.

"I was there at the time, and I couldn't do anything. Doesn't that just prove how weak I am?" Tsuna said, looking up and almost shouting at the last part.

His eyes was full of bitter feelings and determination. He was determined to do anything if it meant protecting the people he loved, so they wouldn't be in any more danger.

"I asked reborn last night. I asked him if there was any way for me to become stronger." he almost whispered, having a flashback of the previous night.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_Tsuna trembled and sweated in his sleep. Nightmares haunted him and too many thoughts clouded his mind. Concerned, Reborn woke him up and asked him..._

"_Oi, dame-Tsuna. What's wrong with you?" _

"_Oh...reborn. No-nothing really, I was just having a nightmare." Tsuna said, making it an obvious lie._

"_Are you still worked up about that battle from last week?" reborn asked, despite knowing it was pretty obvious._

"_Y-yeah...Say reborn...I-is there any way for me to become stronger?" Tsuna suddenly asked after a long moment of silence,_

"_If I said there was a way, would you even try?" _

"_W-well of course. That battle...As the boss I'm responsible for everyone's injuries and faults, but I'm too weak to even consider myself as their boss. I don't want to bring shame upon the name of Vongola...Nor do I want to put my friends in any more danger. It was never my intention to become the boss of a Mafia, or to fight either. But since I can't escape fate, I can only accept it right?" Tsuna said, taking a deep breath after having said that._

_Reborn was slightly impressed by that statement. Tsuna had finally accepted his role as the Tenth Vongola boss, and he even wanted to gain more power. _

"_Then it's settled. We're going to Italy the day after tomorrow." reborn said, laying back down,_

"_I-italy?" Tsuna asked, but reborn had already fallen asleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"That's why I'm going to Italy. When I come back, I will be stronger. Strong enough to protect everyone." he said slipping on his genuine smile.

Everyone, including the arcobaleno was taken back by his remark. But no-one was happy about this.

"SAWADA! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ryohei asked, enraged by this sudden news,

"HE SAID HE'S GOING TO ITALY YOU STUPID TURF TOP!" Hayato shouted back,

"SHUT UP OCTOPUS HEAD! I KNEW THAT ALREADY!" Ryohei shouted back,

"Now now, both of you, calm down" Takeshi said, smiling nervously,

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!" Hayato said, clearly frustrated by everything.

The three guardians kept on arguing and talking back at each other without end. The arcobaleno simply waited until they finished, Kyoko was trying to calm her brother down and Tsuna seemed to be in deep thought.

"Guys...Stop already." Tsuna said, slightly shouting. However they paid no attention to him. This slightly annoyed him, and he decided to do something he never did. Raise his voice at them.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" he shouted, his voice slightly wavering, but it was loud enough to grasp everyone's attention.

The guardians, Kyoko and the arcobaleno were all surprised. That was the first time they had ever heard Tsuna raise his voice at them.

"Jyuudaime..." Hayato said, with a pained smile creeping up onto his beautiful face,

"Tsuna..." Takeshi whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I hope everyone understands!" Tsuna said putting on a smile, but no-one could tell if it was a fake or real. It was a one of a kind expression.

"Sorry" they said in unison,

"When I come back, I promise to be stronger...So no-one will have to suffer" Tsuna said whispering the last part. He smiled at everyone despite that he wasn't happy.

"Jyuudaime, Please don't go..." Hayato said, his pained smile turning into determination from stopping his boss from going.

"I agree. You don't have to go to Italy just for our sake. We can all get stronger together can't we?" Takeshi suggested, helping Hayato.

"THAT'S RIGHT SAWADA! WE CAN ALL TRAIN TO BECOME STRONGER TO THE EXTREME!" shouted a certain someone you could probably guess who it is.

"Tsuna-kun...When's your depature?" Kyoko asked politely, interrupting everyone.

"Ah...I don't know yet. Reborn hasn't told me" Tsuna replied, thinking about it.

"Oh..." her voice came out barely a whisper. Kyoko had slowly realised her feelings towards Tsuna, but unfortunately for her, he had gotten over the crush on her. Once again, it was a one-sided love.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of school rang. Everyone was waiting at the gates for reborn who had suddenly disappeared back into the school building. On the way out he had told Tsuna to go wait for him at the gates as he needed to deliver a message to a certain someone. After breaking the news to everyone, Tsuna tried to act as if nothing happened at all, but as you could guess, it wasn't exactly that easy.

Reborn on the other hand, made his way to the discipline committee's office. He knocked on the door and went in.

"Oi Hibari" he said lifting his hat up a bit,

"Oh, It's you" he said, smirking,

"I just came to tell you a piece of news." he said jumping onto the table in front of him. Hibari didn't say anything, he just sat there waiting for it.

"Tsuna and I, are going to Italy on his request."

"..."

"That herbivore?" Hibari wondered aloud. The Tsuna he knew was a scaredy-cat, weak and protective. However he never thought it would come to this. Oh man, He was going to miss his precious play toy so much.

"Che. I'll bite him to death when he comes back." he replied. And with that, Reborn made his exit.

* * *

Tsuna and the gang were walking home together. Some of them were still determined to stop Tsuna from going to Italy. To speak honetsly, no-one wanted Tsuna to leave them behind and become stronger...The only reason was that, They didn't want him to go through any more pain either, but as the Boss, It was true that Tsuna had the biggest responsibility.

"Tsuna" Takeshi said, breaking the awkward silence,

"Yes, Takeshi-kun?"

"Are you sure you want to leave us and go to Italy, just to become stronger?"

"I have no doubts."

"What if everyone was against the idea of you leaving?"

"...I'd apologise"

"Why would you do su-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a fist that came flying towards Tsuna's left cheek. Tsuna went flying backwards, hitting his back on a nearby wall, Kyoko gasped and covered her mouth, Takeshi stood there, completely shocked, Reborn who was followed by Fong and Colonello simply heaved a sigh and you could probably guess what Hayato would've said or done.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted at the poor brunette, trying to stand up.

"EVERYONE HERE IS ALMOST ON THEIR KNEES, BEGGING YOU NOT TO GO...WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HEAR THEM OUT? THEY'RE STOPPING YOU FROM GOING BECAUSE WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU AS WELL! ARE YOU GOING TO DENY OUR FEELINGS AND THOUGHTS TO THE EXTREME?" he continued, taking a few breaths in between.

No-one dared to even say a single word. They just waited for Tsuna's reply.

"Sorry...But please understand, This is something I have to do" he finally replied after a minute or two, His bangs covered his eyes as he slowly slid himself up the wall.

"Then...I'll be going first" he said glancing at reborn.

Reborn nodded and was about to follow behind him, but he was interrupted by the enraged guardians.

"REBORN-SAN! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP THE JYUUDAIME FROM GOING?" Hayato asked, wanting a bit of hope,

"Yeah, You should be able to stop him, Little Kid" Takeshi said also hoping.

However all their hopes were crushed when Reborn turned his back on them and simply said,

"Tsuna has officially inherited the title of the current tenth Vongola Boss, I'm just simply fulfilling his requests."

With that said, Reborn and the two arcobaleno made their exit.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was held back by a certain raven-haired person. Yes, Hibari Kyouya.

"Oi herbivore."

"Hi-hibari-san..."

"That baby told me about your leave. "

"Ah...so Reborn told you as well?"

_"Argh...Damn reborn!"_

"I know I wont regret making this decision."

"Tch...For all the classes you'll miss out on, I'll bite you to death...When you come back" Hibari said finally before taking his leave.

"Hibari-san...Thank you" Tsuna said, thinking that he wasn't there. But Hibari had heard the "Thank you" and if you took out a magnifying glass or microscope, you could see a VERY small tint of pink on his cheeks.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up from a kick to his head. He fluttered his eyes open and turned to look at the time.

"5:30AM..."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes in a circular motion. He stepped out of his bed, only to find that he stepped on something cold and hard.

"What's this reborn?"

"Can't you tell by looking at it, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn replied, jumping onto the object. "It's a suitcase"

"A suitcase...?"

"Obviously. The plane is going to departure in approximately one hour, so hurry up and get ready."

"Suitcase...Plane...departure...?"

It finally hit the sleepy brunette. Reborn mentioned leaving tomorrow morning the previous night, but Tsuna was too tired to even say a single complaint, Tsuna climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. Reborn could really get used to an obedient Tsuna. It was a Thursday, meaning it was a school day. He didn't really mind on missing out on school, but the regret of leaving a bad impression lingered inside his mind. He had said some selfish things to his friends whom were also his guardians, but now he wouldn't have the change to say goodbye or apologise for all the selfish remarks, person to person.

"5:58AM..."

After Reborn slapped some sense into the drowsy brunette, they were prepared to go. Tsuna never got the chance to tell Nana about his leave, so instead he left a letter on the kitchen table. Nana knew the whole time that Tsuna was the tenth Vongola boss, but Tsuna wasn't aware of that. Only until the inheritance ceremony, Tsuna found out that Nana knew the whole time.

* * *

Nana walked into the kitchen ready to make breakfast. The weather was perfect, it was still a bit early but she was in a good mood as usual. Just about as she was going to turn on the rice cooker, her gaze shifted to a piece of paper folded in half, lying on the dining table. She opened the letter and read through it. By the time she was finished reading it, Bianchi had woken up and came into the kitchen, ready to offer Nana a helping hand...That is until she stopped in the doorway.

Nana was standing at the dining table, clutching the piece of paper to her chest with both hands, as if it was her precious belonging. Her bangs covered her eyes, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was about to lose her footing, but Bianchi rushed over just in time. Confused, she read the letter.

* * *

"Reborn...Where exactly are we going?" Tsuna asked, yawning again for the tenth time,

"To where the private Vongola jet is" he replied looking out the window.

"A private jet? Wow..."

After a while or so the car they were in halted to a stop.

"Decimo-sama, We have arrived" the driver said, as he stepped out and opened Tsuna's door.

"Th-thanks...There's no need to be polite either" he said nervously, taking a step out of the car.

"I expect you'll be here when we arrive back to Japan?" Reborn asked,

"Yes, Reborn-sama"

"Let's go Tsuna"

"O-okay"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Wow...It feels so...so luxurious!" Tsuna said when he stepped into the private jet. He felt a whole different atmosphere.

"The Vongola owns private jets, islands, mansions and land. All of it is now under your control" Reborn replied, jumping onto a massaging chair.

"Ah i see..." he said flopping down onto the second massaging chair, but after a second or two he jumped up in surprise.

"Wh-WHAT? ALL OF IT?" Tsuna suddenly shouted, confused to the max.

"Of course. Since you inherited the position as the boss of Vongola, everything that Vongola owns, you own, until the next inheritor receives it" reborn said sinking into the chair,

"No way..." Tsuna said heaving a heavy sigh.

* * *

There was approximately five minutes until homeroom started, and everyone was standing outside of their classroom, eagerly waiting for Tsuna to come.

"Jyuudaime sure is late today" Hayato said, checking the time for the nineteenth time that morning,

"What if he's not going to come today?" Takeshi asked, scratching the back of his head,

"What?"

"What if he's still mad about what happened yesterday?" Ryohei suggested,

"JYUUDAIME ISN'T THE TYPE TO GET ANGRY OVER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Hayato suddenly burst out, "Even if he was, it's your fault you stupid Turf Top!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID IT'S YOUR FAULT, BOXING MANIAC!"

"SHOW ME SOME PROOF OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"..."

"No shouting in the hallways. No gathering into large groups in the middle of the hallway either." a familiar voice said, walking up to them.

"Hibari!"

"What are you people doing out here? Homeroom is about to start" he stated, stopping.

"we're waiting for the Jyuudaime!" Hayato stated back, acting stubborn.

"That herbivore won't be coming today."

"What? Why not?" everyone somehow asked in unison,

"He left for his departure with the baby this morning" he said, as Fong suddenly appeared from behind his back,

"He said he gives his deepest apologies to everyone for denying their feelings and leaving a bad impression on their last day together" the mini version of Hibari said, taking a breath in, then out.

Everyone was speechless. Tsuna had left them behind without saying a proper goodbye, and they didn't know when he was going to come back. This made a few people enraged, and the rest were just out of options on what to say.

* * *

**Author: I think I'll leave it there. Tsuna's personality change will definitely happen in the next chapter. I PINKY PROMISE! Review if you want to see Tsuna's cool side ;D (PLEASE IGNORE ANY MISTAKES)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Crooked Smile

**Smile**

**

* * *

Author:** _**I cut down on the 'cool Tsuna' part for no particular reason. The next chapter will be filled with his hotness~ Nothing much to say...Enjoy and review please .!**_**_  
_**

* * *

Summary:The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed...Sawada Tsunayoshi had made his hyper-mode personality into his alter ego! Now his guardians have only one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back!

* * *

Chapter 3: Crooked Smile

**

* * *

Recap:**

_"He left for his departure with the baby this morning" he said, as Fong suddenly appeared from behind his back,_

_"He said he gives his deepest apologies to everyone for denying their feelings and leaving a bad impression on their last day together" the mini version of Hibari said, taking a breath in, then out._

_Everyone was speechless. Tsuna had left them behind without saying a proper goodbye, and they didn't know when he was going to come back. This made a few people enraged, and the rest were just out of options on what to say._

_**End of recap.**_

* * *

"Tsuna-kun...left?" gasped Kyoko, completely and utterly speechless.

Everyone was either sad or angry on their boss/friend's sudden departure. However Hayato finally decided to act as Tsuna's proper right-hand man for once.

"Oi, listen up everyone! As Jyuudaime's guardians, we cannot let his efforts go to waste!" Hayato suddenly burst out with determination, despite the painful look written all over his face.

"Gokudera..." Takeshi said slightly confused. However, a few minutes later, everyone decided what Hayato said was right. Even though most of them were still mad at Tsuna for leaving all of a sudden, They had to support him and his efforts.

"YEAH! LETS TRAIN OURSELVES TO THE EXTREME AND PROVE OURSELVES WORTHY!" someone shouted out, who I'm sure you can guess who.

* * *

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and walked off into class. Just as homeroom started, Hibari suddenly came in and whispered something to the teacher.

"Nani...Sawada-san?" the teacher said nodding his head at the same time.

"Listen up everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san has gone to Italy for certain matters, so he won't be joining us for a while" the teacher said, as a huge fuss aroused throughout the classroom.

_"Oh my god, Hibari-san is scary but cool as usual!" _

_"That dame-Tsuna has gone to Italy? Good grief it's about time he left"_

_"I thought he was Japanese, why is he going to Italy?"_

_"Italy? Something seems suspicious, don't you reckon?"_

_"Tch. That's probably an excuse! He probably couldn't stand being bullied anymore"_

_"Sawada-san, who's that?"_

_"Yeah, Dame-Tsuna was pretty damn useless after all. "  
_

Rumors and cruel things spilled out of everyone's mouths. The teacher wasn't able to stop the students, Hibari had just stepped out to get a few forms for the teacher to fill and Tsuna's guardians were holding in their anger. How dare they bitch about Tsuna when they didn't even know him? Hayato was unable to hold in his anger any longer...For someone like Hayato who was the type to get ticked off quite easily, this was a record!

"OI, SHUT THE FUCK UP! HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT JYUUDAIME! YOU BASTARDS DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW STRONG HE IS!" Hayato burst out, anger written all over his face. This certainly shut everyone up, but a few people weren't satisfied with his attitude.

"Tch. What makes you think we'll just let you order us around, _you bastard_" A blond-haired boy said, standing up from a table at the back.

One...

"What everyone said was true anyway, SAWADA-SAN PRETTY MUCH FAILS AT EVERYTHING, EVEN FRIENDS, SO I WONDER HOW HE GOT YOU AND YAMAMOTO-SAN." another boy said,

Two...

"A bribe maybe?" a girl said standing up as well.

Three...

"I don't really know him, but rumors say he's just using you and everyone else to make him more popular" another girl said,

Four...

"He's just useless I say"

_Five..._

"He may have a cute and innocent face (cue...BLUSH)...but it's true. He's weak and useless" a girl said, who was supposedly very shy,

_Six..._

"Why do you even stick to him? And what's with all this _Jyuudaime _shit you keep going on about? You address him as if he's some kind of boss!"

_Seven..._

"I just hate his guts. He tries to act so innocent all the time. Why does he even bother coming to school?"

_Eight_

"Ah~ My legs were hurting so bad, here's an excuse for me to stand up...wait. Sawada Tsunayoshi? Who's that?" one of Tsuna's previous bullies said,

_NINE..._

"I WANT TO GO TO ITALY AS WELL ITS NOT FAIR GOD DAMMIT!" (pshhft...cry baby. Just study for it)

_**TEN!**_

Gokudera Hayato confessed that he was a suicidal bomber and blew up the school and town into smithereens...This was the sad ending for the people of Namimori.

* * *

a

b

c

d

e

f

g

h

i

j

k

l

m

n

o

p

q

r

s

t

u

v

w

x

y

z

HAHA. Lame joke aye? BACK TO THE STORY.

* * *

"THAT'S IT, YOU BASTARDS HAVE REALLY PISSED ME OFF NOW. BE PREPA-" Before he could finish, Takeshi stopped him from moving. Takeshi intertwined his arms with Hayato's, it looked almost as if he was hugging him from behind, which made some girls squeal in delight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BASEBALL FREAK? DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT THEY SAID?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, enraged by the rude behavior coming from their classmates.

"Think about what Tsuna would do in this type of situation..." he whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He thought about it once...twice...the third time he finally relaxed his muscles.

"Good. You understand now do-" Takeshi spoke too soon.

"YOU GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME. HOW CAN I JUST STAND HERE AND THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN THESE BASTARDS ARE SAYING ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT THE JYUUDAIME?" he said, not lowering his voice. This attracted students and teachers from other nearby classrooms, but decided to take a little peek, due to Hayato's murderous expression he currently wore. Despite being the cheerful person he is, Takeshi decided he wouldn't stand for ANYONE'S attitude, this included Hayato.

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY AFFECTED BY THIS GOKUDERA?" most students got scared or surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Listen up because I'm not repeating this." Takeshi began, his eyes were filled will annoyance and anger.

"Tsuna is an important friend of mine, Gokudera's and alot of other people. You people have no idea how strong that guy is...We rely on him way too much. It's our fault he went to Italy. Anyone who dares to say ANY of the things said before, will have to face us, Tsuna's friends before you can reach him. I doubt he'll lose to anyone here anyway" he paused, smirking a little. Just when he was going to continue his 'lovely' speech, someone interrupted.

"Che. Ruining your reputation for a loser like Tsunayoshi? You two are way too cool to be hanging out with someone like him. Ever since you joined him, you just got injuries one after another." a boy said, the same boy who started this whole thing. Wow, he must hate poor little Tsuna so much. He smirked, and felt proud of his clever statement, other students were also worshiping him. But of course that didn't last very long.

"Che. Jealous you bastard?" Hayato spat at him, smirking at him proudly, as he had thought of a even better comeback,

"As if I'd tell you anything important, but just to inform you, Jyuudaime is a very important person in this society. We chose to follow him because we consider him as a friend and a strong leader. If you DARE to stand in our way again, we'll take you down for sure" Hayato said, as a murderous aura slowly surrounded him.

"Calm down Gokudera!" Takeshi said sweat-dropping. He then turned to his dumbfounded classmates and gave his 100 watt smile.

"Tsuna's actually a great guy once you get to know him!" Takeshi said letting out small laugh, but it didn't last very long. He suddenly remembered that Tsuna was in Italy at the moment, and probably wasn't coming back for quite a while.

Most of the students seemed pretty convinced that Tsuna wasn't such a bad guy, some others just felt as if they were threatened a bit too much, and there were those who still dared to oppose the almost-dying-of-anger Hayato.

The boy who started this whole thing, had veins popping out of his head. He seemed pretty darn angry all right. He walked up and stood face to face with Hayato, although Hayato was a bit taller than him.

"Don't act as if you're so big you bastard" he spat venomously at our cute little Hayato. Murderous and super-angry aura's filled the classroom, most wanting to run away from it, but they were too curious to leave. The rebellious boy threw a punch at Hayato. He smirked. This was too easy, he felt like a bully taking candy from a small child. He lifted a hand to block it, but something suddenly flew in and stood in their way.

"How dare yo-..."

"..."

"Che. Hibari" Hayato spat once again,

"Fighting inside the school, causing rebellion and injuring other students is clearly forbidden" the raven-haired prefect said, blocking the boy's fist with his tonfa. Because the boy smashed his fist straight into Hibari's sexy tonfa's, his right hand was almost broken, but luckily it wasn't completely shattered. Five seconds later after the hit, he fell to the floor screaming in pain and embarrassment.

The panic-stricken teacher and students slowly came out from their hiding spot, and others had returned to their own classroom. Hibari stood between the boy screaming in pain and the pissed off silver-haired boy. They glared at each other until Hibari walked off.

"Clean up this mess and come to the discipline committee office. Yamamoto Takeshi as well" the prefect said before disappearing out of everyone's sight. Wait...Mess? What mess? Hayato looked around the room and saw the tables and chairs, either knocked over or pushed to the side. As well as the terribly frightened students and teacher.

"Che."Hayato spat and walked out, followed by Takeshi who was continuously calling after him. Despite the terrible situation that was before them, Takeshi and Hayato's fangirl's still squealed in delight.

* * *

_"I'll bite every single one of those herbivore's to death."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Reborn will still aboard the plane. The young boy sneezed quite a few times, waking up the sleeping arcobaleno.

"Caught a cold, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, lifting up his hat,

"No...They're probably talking about me again" the boy replied smiling sheepishly. Reborn smirked and drifted off to sleep once again.

A couple of hours later, they woke up, only to find themselves parked inside an airport.

"Are we here already?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his tired eyes in a circular motion,

"Seems like it"the arcobaleno said, jumping off. When they neared the door, they were greeted by the plane driver and navigator.

"Decimo-sama, we have arrived in Italy. There should be a limousine at the gates, waiting your arrival with reborn-san" the navigator said, taking a deep bow.

"Ha-hai..." Tsuna replied, not liking the idea of being addressed so formally.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guardians with the exception of the guardian of mist, cloud and lightning, they stood at the rooftop of Namimori middle school, with absolutely nothing to do.

"It feels weird without Tsuna..." Takeshi said, letting a sweat roll down his face. He had just come back from baseball practice with the club, and came to the rooftop for fresh air and quiet, but he was surprised to see Hayato and Ryohei.

"WEIRD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, punching his fist into the air.

_"I wonder what Jyuudaime is doing...Please come back quick"_ Hayato thought, smiling inwardly.

"I got an idea! Why don't we fight each other? We could consider it as training to become stronger!" Takeshi suggested, letting out a small smile,

"A-ARE YOU AN IDIOT, BASEBALL FREAK? I...I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN IN ONE SHOT!" Hayato shouted, looking completely flustered. This only made the guardian of rain burst into a fit of laughter, as well as making Ryohei shout out unnecessary things...to the extreme.

* * *

"Tsuna, you can't turn back anymore. You know that right?" Reborn asked one final time, after they had arrived at their training and living area for the period of time they we're in Italy. It was a place considerably far from the Vongola headquarters, but that didn't seem to matter to Tsuna or Reborn. The young Decimo gaped at the size of the living and training area. It felt as if they were in a completely different world or era. Reborn had ordered the still-completely-shocked Tsuna to unpack his things and take an one hour rest, then the training would start straight away.

An hour later, Tsuna walked towards the appointed training room, humming a cheerful tone. He walked down a hallway, which was just filled with doors. The wallpaper was striped gray and white, and the doors were silver. All of these rooms were specially designed for destruction and training, but each one was completely different. He stood at the huge sliver door and took out a card Reborn had given him earlier. He pulled the card from the lanyard around his neck and put it against the scanner next to the door. The doors split apart and revealed a huge room with four gray walls. In the middle of the room, his acrobaleno tutor, Reborn, stood.

"You're late Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said, turning leon into a gun.

"The punishment shall commence" the infant holding the gun said, letting out a smirk. He could help but laugh at the torture the poor young Decimo was going to get. Reborn jumped out of the way to a safe area and pushed Tsuna into the middle where he was standing.

"Reborn, what's going o-...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Tsuna screamed like a lost little child, running around in circles.

"Pathetic"

"REBORN! HELP ME!" Tsuna said, running for his dear life.

"Dame-Tsuna, use your glove and pills"

With haste, Tsuna stumbled across the floor as he slipped on his gloves and took two pills.

* * *

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and everyone living their normal lives in namimori. Without Tsuna around, the guardians just resumed club activies and studying. Tsuna on the other hand, went through the same, cruel training every day,swiching rooms every session. Most of the guardians were actually pretty happy that they could live like a normal teenager, but there were still those who were still very worried.

"I hope they don't forget about the Jyuudaime" Hayato whispered to himself, letting out a sigh. He sat at the school rooftop, enjoying the peace...That was until it was disturbed by his favourtie baseball freak and boxer.

Meanwhile,

"I'll wait for you...I'll bite you to death, herbivore" a certain someone mumbled in his sleep, as his one of his followers let out a small manly giggle.

* * *

It was another fine day in both Namimori and Italy. It had been approximately 12 months since Tsuna had left. Geez, time flies. Hayato and Takeshi walked into the classroom, normal and happy as usual. They sat down and had their infamous argument until they were interrupted by Fong, the red arcobaleno.

"Oi whaddya think you're doing?" Hayato asked, enraged. But he didn't raise his voice in case other people might hear.

"I have some good news to tell everyone. Come to the rooftop after homeroom ends." the arcobaleno said, before taking his leave.

"Wait, What for?" Takeshi asked curiously,

"It's about...Tsunayoshi-kun" he whispered slightly with a small smile. Cue...

"WHAT? OI YOU BASTARD TELL ME NOW!" Hayato shouted, gaining everyones attention. But Fong had already disappeared.

"Now, now. We'll have to be patient"

* * *

The bell signaling the end of homeroom rang. As soon as they heard it, they ran out to the rooftop despite the teachers complaints. At the rooftop, they were surprised to see Hibari and Ryohei there already.

"Where's that little red bas-"

"I'm here" the little red arcobaleno said, taking a deep breath. He looked up and smiled at everyone, making them presume it was good news about their beloved boss.

"Tsunayoshi-kun and Reborn will be coming back to Namimori sometime this week." he explained. Everyone with the exception of Hibari had their mouths open in the shape of a perfect 'o'.

"JYUUDAIME IS COMING BACK? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT...HE BETTER COME OR ELSE I'LL STRANGLE YOU FONG" Hayato shouted, glittery sparks of happiness floating around everywhere. As usual, Hibari said...

"Hmpf" and walked off as if he didn't have a care in the world. However, in the inside, he was absolutely overwhelmed. _"I can finally bite you...to death"_

Everyday that week, the guardians were looking forward to school, hoping that their boss would be sitting there ready to greet them. One day passed, another day passed, and then the last day of the school week came(*), doubt filled the atmosphere.

"Tsuna will probably come tomorrow" Takeshi said, putting on a fake didn't bother replying to him. He had prayed and wished to his dear god that Tsuna would come back today, but his god failed him. HOWEVER! a classmate of theirs, a girl, overheard Takeshi and immediately told her friends, spreading it around the class.

_"Did you hear? Sawada-san is coming back tomorrow!"_

_"That Dame-Tsuna? Aw man!" _

_"I wonder if he's changed a single bit."_

_"He's probably the same wuss he was when he left!" _

_"che."_

"Do you bastards wanna fight with me again? HUH?" Hayato said, raising his voice at the last part. The boy who had started the fight the other day stood up from the crowd of students and smirked at him. He threw a punch at him once again. He was about to lift a hand up and block it, but he moved it the other way and made a successful blow in his face, but it was only strong enough to make Hayato lose his stepping. Wow, someone was really mad.

"You..." Hayato hissed venomously, glaring at the other student. Another intense (weak) fight was going to start in the classroom, and as usual other students from nearby classrooms had gathered. Hayato was going to throw himself at the other student until he was interrupted yet again.

"Fighting inside the classroom is forbidden" Hibari said, standing at the doorway, but Hayato didn't dare to stop. Instead, he clenched his fist and threw it directly at the boys face. The boy closed his eyes, ready to take it until once again they were disturbed.

"Stop." a familiar voice said, appearing from behind of Hibari. Everyone gasped and some fainted at the sight. Some just couldn't believe their eyes.

"Jyu-JYUUDAIME!/TSUNA!" two overjoyed voices shotued in unison, throwing themselves towards him. Hayato bowed down on his knees in front of him and Takeshi put an arm around his neck and ruffled his already-messy hair.

"Tsuna-kun!" a girl's voice said. Kyoko ran up to him and smiled sweetly. They expected their boss to get flustered or stutter, but instead he said...

"I'm back" However, he seemed different from usual. Strangely, a cool aura surrounded him, he felt different from before. The three looked up and took a good look at 'their' Tsuna. Hayato and Takeshi were slightly surprised.

"Hyper-will mode...?" Hayato accidentally said aloud. Tsuna's voice was deeper than before and his eyes looked exactly the same as he was in hyper-will mode. The only difference was that there was no flame on his forehead, he had no gloves on and the colour of his orbs were still the same honey brown colour it used to be.

"No, it's me...It's nice to see you again Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun and Kyoko-chan" he said with a charming smile. Some girls felt a nosebleed coming down, some just fainted at the sight. Even some of the guys were blushing and shocked. Everyone except one person was interested.

"Che. Stop trying to act so cool, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Before anyone could say anything, he threw yet another flying punch, but this time at Tsuna. Hayato and Takeshi got in a fighting stance, uterrly shocked to see the scene in front of them. Tsuna had ran up to the student in a split second and grabbed his fist. He twisted it the other way around and pushed it down, making the boy fall to the ground. Everyone either gasped or squealed.

_Thanks...Reborn" _Tsuna said in his mind, letting out a very tiny smirk.

"Jyuudaime...THAT WAS GREAT!" Hayato said, all sparkly eyed. They expected him to smile sheepishly and say 'Th-thank you', but instead he said...

"A simple technique to handle idiots like this. Don't try anything, or I'll have to restrain you" Tsuna said, this time letting out a smirk that everyone could see.

_"Whoa...He's become so cool!"  
_

_"A technique for restraining idiots? HAHA, that's awesome"_

_"OH MY GOD, TSUNYOSHI-KUN SMIRKED!" _

_"KYAA~" _

"Yo Tsuna...Is that really you?" Takeshi asked, walking up to him cautiously. Tsuna turned his head around and looked at him.

"Of course it's me, Who else would it be?" Tsuna said, making his way to his seat.

"SORRY JYUUDAIME, PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY, but ba-baseball freak is right, Jyuudaime, you seem like a completely different person" Hayato said, guilt written all over. Tsuna opened his mouth but then closed it again. He let out a small "ah".

"The old me is gone, I'm different from before. Now I'm strong enough to protect everyone" he said smiling charmingly once again.

_"Th-the old Tsuna is gone?" _

"Bu-but Jyuudaime..."

"Sit down, class has already started" Tsuna simply said, avoiding the question. Hesitating a few times, Hayato and Takeshi sat down. Kyoko on the other hand was worried, but amazed at the same time.

_"It's been almost a year now, and they still haven't changed a bit..."_ Tsuna thought to himself, frowning inwardly. _"But I guess it's good to have the same old Hayato and Takeshi-kun, Hibari and Kyoko-chan as well" _

_"Jyuudaime..."_

_"Tsuna..."_

_"Tsuna-kun...!" _

_**To be continued.**_

_**

* * *

Author: Erm, it didn't go exactly the way i wanted it to. trust me, IT WAS PLANNED OUT WAY BETTER INSIDE MY HEAD! Sorry if that kinda sucked. I also get the feeling I made some of the guardians out of character. If you have any problems with this chapter or anything at all, feel free to leave a review or ask. I'd be more than happy to answer your questions. Thanks again! OH AND ALSO, PLEASE IGNORE ANY MISTAKES OR TYPOS! don't you get the feeling this chapter was longer than the first two? I can't be bothered reading all of it again, HAHA.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Charming Smile

___**Smile**_

**

* * *

**

Author: I tried uploading this chapter asap, and tried to make it interesting, but sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations! I still suck at lost of things that make up a very good story...Go ahead and read please, maybe review as well? :D OH YEAH~~ For the 1827 fans out there, 1827 moments will be coming up alot in the next few chapters~

* * *

**Summary: The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed...Sawada Tsunayoshi had made his hyper-mode personality into his alter ego! Now his guardians have only one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Charming Smile**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

_"Sit down, class has already started" Tsuna simply said, avoiding the question. Hesitating a few times, Hayato and Takeshi sat down. Kyoko on the other hand was worried, but amazed at the same time._

_"It's been almost a year now, and they still haven't changed a bit..." Tsuna thought to himself, frowning inwardly. "But I guess it's good to have the same old Hayato and Takeshi-kun, Hibari and Kyoko-chan as well" _

_"Jyuudaime..."_

_"Tsuna..."_

_"Tsuna-kun...!" _

_**End of Recap**_

_**

* * *

**_The bell signaling the end of homeroom rang throughout the large building, causing students to pack the corridors and shift about in classrooms. Tsuna and his two guardians received either curious or puzzled stares from other students when they made their way through the building. They looked at Hayato, Takeshi, then finally sifted their gaze to Tsuna. It wasn't just Hayato and Takeshi who had realised that Tsuna had changed, every other student who had known him as 'Dame-Tsuna' were edging to find out and ask questions. How could a one-year trip to another country change a person so much?However they kept quiet as they saw Hibari Kyouya, the so-called sadistic prefect making his way towards the three.

"No crowding in the corridors" Hibari hissed, making every single student scram.

"Hibari-kun" Tsuna said, beaming a smile at the boy. The raven-haired boy coughed silently and shifted his gaze to a window on his left.

"The infant is looking for you herbivores" he mumbled, turning his back on them.

"Reborn-san?" Hayato pondered out loud. "Jyuudiame" he said, receiving a simple nod. Without another word, the three followed by the raven-haired cloud guardian made their way to the rooftop. On the rooftop, they saw Ryohei punching the air in front of him and shouting 'EXTREME' over and over again. He heard a cough from the entrance and stopped to grin.

"OI SAWADA! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" his voice boomed as he ran forward, putting one arm around the smaller boys neck and the other messing his 'It-took-forever-to-tame-in-the-morning' hair. Normally in this type of situation, Tsuna would laugh nervously and stutter, but instead...

"I'm back, onii-san" Tsuna said softly, keeping his composure. Everyone except the oblivious boxer stared confusedly.

"YEAH!WELCOME BACK TO THE EXTRE-" he stopped his loud ranting all of a sudden, taking a few steps away from Tsuna. The others looked at him, puzzled.

"Turf-head, what's wrong?" Hayato asked, taking a step forward.

"Sawada...?" he asked, ignoring the gray-haired student. Tsuna simply shifted his gaze to the boxer and gave him a what-is-it? smile. Instead of giving a straight reply, the boxer threw a fist at his so-called 'boss'. Everyone was absolutely confused and shocked at their senpai's actions. Tsuna's eyes widened slightly confused by his actions, but decided to take this chance and test his sun guardian's reflexes. He lifted a hand up to block the fist and used it to throw himself over and behind Ryohei. This time, Tsuna threw a fist from the back, but Ryohei felt it coming and blocked it with his arms. He lunged forward to attack Tsuna head on, but Tsuna simply jumped back and ducked a few times. They continued this close combat for a few minutes until the sun arcobaleno jumped in and stopped them.

"A boss and his guardian shouldn't be in combat in a place like this" the small arcobaleno said, kicking the back of both of their heads.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. He managed to keep his composure and faced Ryohei.

"You've improved, onii-san" he said in a admiring tone,

"You've certainly become stronger, Sawada" Ryohei replied back, not shouting for once.

"OI TURF TOP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Hayato shouted, veins popping out of his forehead,

"What just happened?" asked a very confused Takeshi. Sigh, Takeshi was still the oblivious, calm guy he was a year ago.

"Ryohei thought Tsuna was acting weird so he decided to see if he actually changed or not. Tsuna supposedly took this chance to test his reflexes" the sun arcobaleno, reborn explained. Everyone nodded their heads and let out a small 'oh'.

"SAWADA, WHAT KIND OF EXTREME TRAINING DID YOU GO THROUGH?" Ryohei shouted like an errupting volcano, disturbing the peacefulness of the surrounding area. Tsuna gave a confused, yet acknowledging look at his guardian.

"Hellish training" he said, letting a small sigh escape from his mouth, remembering the torture he received. Takeshi chuckled at his reply, knowing that reborn's training could send you to the other side at any moment. Reborn was about to open his mouth, but was disturbed when he heard a large **'BOOM'** from the south-west building near the front courtyard.

"What was that?" Hayato asked no-one in particular, watching thick gray smoke disappear away with the air.

"Tsuna, go check it out" reborn said after a second or two. Tsuna nodded and rushed over to the fence, where he looked down to check for any students. Surprisingly, he jumped onto the fence at the edge of the roof and let himself fall.

"Jyu-JYUUDAIME!" Hayato blurted out, startled by his bosses method of leaving. He and Takeshi, followed by Ryohei AND Hibari rushed over and leaned over the fence, but they almost dropped their jaws at the sight (except for Hibari who just cocked a brow). Tsuna had let the wind carry him for a couple of seconds, then he landed on a classroom window sill, then jumped off once again, repeating that method until he finally met the ground a couple seconds later.

"Jyuudaime has improved so much..." Hayato whispered to himself, also heaving a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Talk about amazing!" Takeshi exclaimed, letting a smile slap onto his face.

"THAT WAS EXTREME SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted to the retreating figure down below. Tsuna turned back and gave a simple smile before running off again. They heard a cough and turned around, suddenly realising Reborn's presence.

"That should keep him busy for a while..." Reborn smirked, which only confused the poor guardians even more.

"Huh...?"the three replied back in unison.

"Let me explain" reborn started, standing on the fence which let him talk to them at their eye level.

"One year ago after that long battle, many were injured or killed. As the tenth generation Vongola boss, Tsuna took the blame for his guardians injuries and faults. However, it was then when he realised he was too weak to run the most prestigious mafia in Italy." Reborn paused deciding to take a breath. No-one interrupted.

"He asked me the night before we left, if there was any way to become stronger, and of course there was, and of course he wanted that. In Italy, I tortured him if he was late or made a stupid remark, I put him through intense training which most of you here would not be able to survive, and I pressured him both psychically and mentally almost every single day, giving him more determination even if it was needed or not." he continued, pausing once again, hoping to hear a reply.

"Wait...So that mea-" Hayato knew what reborn was trying to say, but he was cut off.

"That means, I'm also at fault for the way Tsuna is acting at the moment" he finally said, hearing a few gasps.

"Then...why does he look like he's in hyper-will mode?" Takeshi asked, Ryohei and Hayato nodding their heads in agreement to his question.

"About that...I'm not sure myself. However, there's only one reason I can think of. During our stay in Italy, Tsuna had to go into hyper-will mode whilst training, which lasted for basically more than half of the day. And besides that, Many mafia families of different sizes had discovered our location and constantly attacked us while training or straight after, knowing that Tsuna would be weak at those times. He never had the chance to go through a whole day without going into hyper-will mode." the arcobaleno huffed, jumping down from the fence, which meant he was done talking.

"I DON'T GET IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted after a second or two. Everyone sighed, but Reborn explained it again in simple words.

"Basically saying, Tsuna's deep mixture of feelings and his hyper-will mode constantly collided one too many times."

The guardians started getting this weird feeling. Was it regret? We're they now blaming themselves for being weak? Yes, yes they were. They blamed themselves, heck even Hibari did. They blamed themselves for not being strong enough to protect themselves or their allies, friends and family. If they just had the power to do that, nothing would've turned out this way. Tsuna wouldn't be acting the way he was at the moment, they could have saved many lives and they wouldn't have this bitter feeling that resided in their chest.

* * *

Meanwhile...Tsuna had jumped off from the rooftop with was...very high above the ground. After making his swift landing, he ran straight towards the place where everyone was surrounding. He heard a familiar voice shout out his name, so he turned around and smiled, even though he couldn't really hear what he said. Tsuna stopped at the building, which was now completely covered by smoke. Students crowded around the area, covering their mouths. The curiosity got the better of them. In the midst of the smoke, a small figure emerged. Tsuna blinked once, then blinked again.

"...Skull..." Tsuna said, face palming as he let out an exaggerated heavy sigh.

"OI TSUNA! I HEARD YOU'RE BACK SO I CAME TO VISIT BUT IT SEEMS LIKE MY AIR BALLOON CRASHED AGAIN!" the cloud arcobaleno shouted out, causing a wave of whispering. To every other student, Skull was just a scary looking baby, who was apparently the cause of this mess.

"Do you really wanna be beaten up that badly?" Tsuna asked as a vein popped out of his head. He expected something big to have happened if it caused such a huge mess, like this one, but it was only some idiot acrobaleno with his idiotic ideas. He silently cursed reborn as well for sending him here.

_"Calm down...Everything was the same as it used to be. Chaotic and corrupted."_ Tsuna thought to himself, heaving another heavy sigh. Before he had a chance to do any more thinking, he had to clear up this mess. Skull's huge deflated float laid in the middle of the courtyard, which knocked down part of the south-west building on its way down. Oh god, Hibari was definitely gonna bite someone to death. Tsuna looked around to see if there were any people that could help him with the situation, but all he saw was the puzzled face of the students and Kusakabe who had emerged from the crowd. Wait, Kusakabe?

"Kusakabe-san, would you mind helping me clear this mess?" Tsuna asked, walking up to him.

"Ah, Sawada-san. Sure thing" he replied, taking a look around.

"Could you please direct the students to somewhere else?" he said turning around, but before he did he whispered, _"Just for a moment, I need to go into Hyper-will mode to get rid of this thing"_. Kusakabe nodded and started shouting, directing the students in another direction. With many complaints and whines, they left. Tsuna turned to skull who was now trying to sneak away,

"Skull" he said with a firm voice, making him jump.

"I-it's not like I was trying to r-run away!" he stuttered, flustering up all of a sudden. Tsuna sighed and looked over towards the mess.

"It was reborn who told you to do this, right?" Tsuna asked, knowing that reborn would've sent at least ONE guardian if it was something serious. Skull nodded his head continuously until he spoke again.

"Anyway, I need you to drop a few smoke bombs here and there" he said pointing. "YES SIR!" the small purple acrobaleno saluted, calling one of his men. Before he knew it, smoke filled the air and Tsuna took this chance to clear everything up. Heck, he only had a maximum of around three minutes. He immediately went into hyper-will mode and started off with the huge thing lying in the middle of the courtyard. As fast as his small body could, he boosted himself with his flames and lifted up four ends of deflated oval-shaped float and almost dragged it a few metres away, placing it behind a building, which was supposedly a blind spot to most students. He wiped away imaginary sweat and returned to his normal-self. He turned around to see kusakabe emerge from the cloud of smoke which was bound to disappear in a few seconds.

"Thanks, Kusakabe-san" Tsuna said, slipping on a smile before taking his leave.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Tsuna tried to ignore the weird stares from his classmates, and even a few worried and weird stares from his guardians. The clock hand moved to 2:50pm, ten more minutes until school was over. Tsuna ignored the teacher's droning and sighed, putting his chin on his palm, as his attention drifted off out the window. A few girls, and possibly a few guys had their full attention on our cute little decimo. Hayato and Takeshi had their full attention on Tsuna for half the lesson, but then eventually drifted off to sleep. Minutes later, the bell was heard and everyone shuffled out of the classrooms and out the gates. Usually after school, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Kyoko would all walk home together and sometimes even drop by at someone's house. However, today Tsuna was alone.

"JYUUDAIME, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY I CANNOT ESCORT YOU HOME! I GIVE YOU MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES! I'VE BEEN SUMMONED BY THE HIGHER-UPS THAT CURRENTLY RESIDE IN JAPAN! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!" Hayato shouted, going down on all fours and literally smashing his head on the floor.

"It's alright, there's always tomorrow" Tsuna said, putting out a hand. Hayato was pretty much used to the new Tsuna, but it still shocked him. With slightly shaky hands, he accepted his boss's help and stood up, brushing off imaginary dust. He apologized once again, and bowed before taking his leave.

"Oi Tsuna!" a familiar voice said, running up the hallway. Tsuna turned his head and saw his rain guardian.

""Takeshi-kun" he said, slipping on a casual smile.

"Sorry, but I can't walk home with you today. There's a tournament in a few weeks and I gotta go to practice now" he apologized, before dashing off. Tsuna suddenly felt sadness overcome him, but he knew not to let his emotions mess with him anymore. Although Tsuna didn't know, half of his original consciousness was taken away by domination of the hyper-will mode. On cue, Ryohei came up to Tsuna and claimed that he had boxing practice with new recruits. Kyoko also came up to him and apologized, saying that Hana and her other friends invited her over to their house. Tsuna decided to go to the rooftop for a breather, before going home. He enjoyed the peacefulness for a moment or two, inhaling the fresh air that brushed against his skin.

_"I miss the peaceful old days..."_ Tsuna whispered to himself, letting out a sigh.

"Then become your old self again" a cold, familiar voice answered.

"Hibari-kun" Tsuna smiled, ignoring the question. Hibari noticed this and asked again.

"You are aware that your guardians dislike the current you, right?" he said taking a quick glance at Tsuna.

"Does that include you?" Tsuna smiled, waiting for an answer. Hibari simply replied "Hmpf" and averted his gaze.

"I can't revert to my old self again...I won't" Tsuna replied, whispering the last part. _"I absolutely won't..." _

Hibari frowned at the brunette's reply. He had the urge to bite some sense into him, but he knew it was going to be pointless anyway. He looked up and stared at a lone cloud, drifting about in the huge, endless sky. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Tsuna looking up as well, but instead of looking calm and happy like he did for the entire day, he had a sad, very sad smile plastered on his face.

_"Strange herbivore..."_ the raven-haired prefect thought, stealing another glance at the unaware boy.

"Hibari-kun" Tsuna suddenly said out of the blue. Hibari turned his head towards the now-smiling brunette instead of replying.

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name?"

"..."Hibari stayed silent for a few minutes, taking some time to take in the information. _"That herbivore wants to call me by my first name? Wh-" _

"Do as you please. Whatever you say doesn't concern me" Hibari mumbled, standing up. Tsuna cocked his head to the side and smiled innocently, the exact same way he did before. Oh god, how much Hibari missed that cute, innocent smile. He missed playing with his play toy overall, even if it was one-sided.

"Ok, Kyouya-kun" he smiled, standing up as well. He stretched and breathed in and out, taking one last glance at his cloud guardian.

"Then I better get going now. See you tomorrow" Tsuna said, walking over to the door. The raven haired prefect stood, not moving from his position. He leaned his head backwards, looking up directly at the sky.

Hibari smirked, _"That herbivore matured ridiculously, but he's changed for the worse...Kyouya-kun...huh? Doesn't sound as bad I thought it would." _He yawned with his hand covering his mouth, as he made his way to the door, locking it in the process.

* * *

Hibari walked down the hallways, checking to see if there were any students hiding somewhere using the classrooms without permission, any fresh litter or graffiti, or anything that goes against the school rules. Satisfied after checking everything twice, he made his way back to his office. However, he saw movement outside in the baseball court from the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked outside the window, raised a brow to see three people crowding. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryoehi to be exact. Hibari frowned at the sight of this...They were crowding together after school hours, which was broke two of the school rules. Some biting to death needed to be done.

Hibari swiftly made his way through the corridors and down the stairs, opening the door to fresh air. He continued to make his way towards them until he stopped at a corner, just behind them. He stopped due to their conversation.

"I should be happy that the Jyuudaime is back...but he's changed so much, I don't know how to react" Hayato said, a pained expression gradually plastering itself onto his face. Takeshi frowned and put a hand around the boys' neck.

"I wonder if what reborn said really was true?" he pondered, removing his arm to stretch.

"Of course it's true, why would reborn-san lie to us?" the silver-haired boy exclaimed, regaining his composure.

"Sawada's changed so much to the extreme!" Ryohei said in a normal volume. For a minute or two, silence broke out, urging Hibari to step out from his hiding spot and bite them to death, but someone spoke again.

"I understand Jyuudaime's wish to protect us, but he didn't have to go to _that_ extent" Hayato said, breaking the awkward silence that had approached.

"He's like a completely different person to the extreme!"

"I kinda miss Tsuna's stuttering and nervous smiles...don't cha' think?" Takeshi said suddenly, chuckling to himself for a bit. All three of them stood, not moving from their spot for a minute or two, deep in thought. That was until Takeshi broke the silence.

"You know...If you think about it properly, We were the ones who changed Tsuna, not reborn or Tsuna himself."he said with a serious expression for once,

"What are you trying to say, baseball freak?"

"If we were the ones who changed Tsuna...then uh...we..." Takeshi trailed off, laughing nervously.

"Idiot. You forgot didn't you?" Hayato said, clearly frustrated. He had the urge to blow something up.

"OH! IF WE WERE THE ONES WHO CHANGED SAWADA, WE JUST HAVE TO CHANGE HIM BACK DON'T WE?" Ryohei shouted, breaking the tension. Takeshi laughed and suddenly remembered that, what Ryohei said, he was going to say. The three argued for a bit, but it didn't last long.

"But you're right Turf-top, baseball freak...if it's _our fault _that Jyuudaime changed, then we'll have to make it _our fault _again to change him back" Hayato said, impressed by the two idiots. Snap, why didn't he think of that earlier?

"So..."

"Baseball freak, Turf-top...We have a new mission" Hayato grinned. He urged them to some in closer and whispered something to them, but it was loud enough for Hibari to hear as well.

_"Oh...? How interesting...I think I'll give a helping hand as well" _Hibari smirked, watching the three leave before walking away back to his office.

* * *

_**"Sawada Tsunayoshi...You're in for it tomorrow"  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Meanwhile, before all of that...Sawada Tsunayoshi slowly walked the path that led to his home, all alone. To speak honestly, he didn't entirely mind being alone. Even during his stay in Italy, his peace was disturbed everyday, by attacking mafia families or Reborn. However, there was still that tiny bit of sadness, trying to dominate his feelings completely. He was happy that his precious friends, guardians and family were safe and sound, enjoying their normal high school days. All Tsuna wanted was for them to live their normal lives as much as possible...He never wanted anyone to be involved in this whole mafia thing from the beginning, but as time gradually passed, he knew he couldn't escape his fate. No matter how many times he pushed them away, they stayed by his side. This time however, his feelings started to waver...He had a bad feeling deep inside. His hyper intuition was literally screaming at him, telling him that something terrible was going to happen with their bonds if he continued this whole 'new alter ego' act. Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day, recalling a promise he made to reborn and himself.

_"I'll never revert to the weak coward I was before. I just want the power to protect the people I love, so we can all live in happiness."_

Tsuna had picked up his walking pace and was almost home. He tried to keep a straight face whilst walking, but all his thoughts was disturbed by three tall figures that jumped down in front of him. Having a good reaction time, Tsuna had already gone into hyper-will mode.

"Who are you people?" Tsuna hissed, looking at the three up and down. All three of them had similar clothes on, had piercings absolutely everywhere and all had smirks wiped across their faces.

"Huh, It's just a lil' brat" The one in the middle, supposedly the leader spat, examining Tsuna up and down.

"Che, let's get this over and done with" the man on the right said, getting a gun out. The other two got out their own respective weapons and charged at Tsuna head on.

"Answer my question. Who are you people?" the brunette asked again, dodging all of their attacks.

"We're assassins from the Riccone family, we just work for power and money" the leader of the three smirked, charging at Tsuna head on yet again.

The young Vongola decimo decided he didn't have time for stupid things like this. He boosted himself with his flames, and in a blink of an eye he had made his way behind the three, knocking them all out with his fists and kicks. They fell to the floor, but they weren't dead. Just unconscious. If they hadn't underestimated Tsuna, they would've been conscious for just a little while more. Tsuna returned to his normal-self and ignored the bodies lying on ground. Stepping over them, he continued his way home.

Suddenly, he felt an excruciating pain stab through his back. He turned his head around to see the leader of the three holding a blood-stained sword. This would seem like a typical scenario, where Tsuna would collapse, the enemy would collapse and someone would come to his rescue. However, this wasn't the case. Tsuna did something VERY unexpected. He clutched his wound, spitting out blood. He was lucky enough that it didn't pierce through a vital organ. The fatigue of everything from that day and the past days in Italy all came gathering up in him, trying to knock him unconscious, but he didn't give in. Instead of collapsing, Tsuna turned around and kicked the man's head, almost smashing it into the ground. He averted his gaze as he spotted crimson red ooze flowing out from the man. ouch. Without another word, instead of going home, he walked back the direction he came from. His vision was blurring and his breathing became irregular, but he didn't want his mother, Bianchi or anyone else in this state. He spotted a shade underneath a large tree, sliding his back down the trunk. He felt his consciousness slowly disappearing, but he spotted a few pass-byers running up to him. Knowing he would be in good hands, he happily gave into the darkness that was going to consume him temporarily.

* * *

The next day at school, the three...no wait, FOUR guardians couldn't wait to see Tsuna. The previous day, they had come up with many ideas of how to get their old Tsuna back. Their mission was simple, as it had only one goal: Get the old Tsuna back. Although they knew it wasn't going to be easy, they weren't going to give up. The bell for homeroom rang, but they were disappointed to see that Tsuna hadn't come. They thought that either he wasn't feeling well or something important had come up.

After homeroom, they decided to gather up at the rooftop, where they would always meet to have a chat or anything to do with the mafia. The four, including Hibari who just sat behind a wall in a blind spot, listening, were chatting away, discussing their fantastic plans about how to change Tsuna. They seemed determined and excited until Reborn had interrupted them.

"Everyone, I have something important to tell you."

"Reborn-san!" Hayato exclaimed, as the three formed a small circle with reborn. Reborn didn't seem all that happy though.

"This is your first and last warning." he started, startling the guardians. Warning, what warning?

"As the tenth generation guardians who are supposed to guard the Vongola Decimo, Tsuna...You have failed your duties for the first time." he said, making the three, no four gasp.

"D-did something happen to the jyuudaime?" Hayato asked, clearly flustered.

"Just shut up and listen first." Reborn snapped before continuing. "If Tsuna is injured for one reason or another, the guardians are to blame, because it is their duty to protect him with your lives. I'm not telling anyone to stick to Tsuna 24/7 but I'm just saying, be aware that Tsuna, no everyone is in constant danger." he paused, making everyone think for a second.

"I've already spoken to chrome, however...You five have failed your duties as the tenth generation guardians. Excluding Lambo because he's still only a child. As your first and last warning, if you ever fail your duties again, I will be taking away your Vongola rings and privileges." he finished, turning his back on them.

"WAIT, REBORN-SAN!" Hayato shouted, wanting to know if anything had happened to his beloved Tsuna. "Where is the jyuudaime right now?"

"Hmpf. Namimori hospital"

"...What's Tsuna doing in such a place?" Takeshi asked, starting to worry. The sun arcobaleno simply shrugged and walked off, knowing that they would find out for themselves anyway.

"Don't tell me..." Hayato started... "Shit, let's go see the jyuudaime right now!" he said, leaving no time for explanations. The other two had a vague idea of what Hayato was going to say. Hibari followed as well, jumping from wall to wall and roof to roof.

* * *

"Here you go, say _ahh_ Tsu-kun" Nana said, holding a fork with a piece of apple. Tsuna opened his mouth and chewed on it, thanking his mother afterwards.

"Thanks, kaa-san. Sorry to make you worry about me" he apologized, watching her stab another piece.

"No, it's okay, I'm just glad your safe" she said, watching her one and only son take a bite out of it. Nana stood up and placed the plate on the table.

"I'll be right back Tsu-kun, I just remembered I left Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan with Bianchi at the waiting area" Nana said, laughing. Tsuna sweat-dropped at his mother's laid-back personality as she exited through the door. He laid down again, enjoying the fluffiness of the pillow. Seconds later, he heard footsteps rushing towards his room, but he thought it was just the doctors, since it couldn't be Nana or anyone else, since she just left. suddenly, the door slammed open revealing four people, all of them trying to catch their breath.

"JYUUDAIME!" Hayato shouted, kneeling beside his bed.

"Tsuna!", "SAWADA!", "Boss...", _"herbivore..." _the others said, also gathering around his bed (With the exception of Hibari who listened from outside).

"Everyone...why are you here?" Tsuna asked, slightly shocked.

"WE HAVE FAILED YOU JYUUDAIME!"

"WE EXTREMELY APOLOGIZE!"

"Are you alright, Tsuna?"

"Boss, I'm sorry..."

Despite, being in slight pain from trying to sit up, he smiled at his precious friends/family/guardians. They looked up with almost teary eyes, clearing stating that they wanted to be forgiven.

"I don't blame anyone for this" he smiled, patting Hayato on the head, trying to calm him down.

"Bu-but Jyuudaime..."

"It's okay...At least I'm here right now talking to everyone!" Tsuna chuckled, trying to soften up the tense atmosphere. The guardians looked up at him, slipping on a stood up and brushed off imaginary dust, laughing with eachother.

"Geez Tsuna...You had us so worried!" Takeshi said, ruffling Tsuna's hair. Hayato saw this felt a pang of jealousy, making Ryohei tease the poor boy. They started their infamous argument along with Takeshi and his "Now now, clam down". Chrome sat down in the chair next to Tsuna's bed and fed him the apples on his request, Blushing each time he took a bite. They all continued this until reborn jumped in through the window, disguising himself as a doctor.

"Reborn..." Tsuna said weakly, smiling once again.

"Ciaossu" Reborn said, standing on his bed. "Has everything been settled now?" he asked, confusing them.

"Settled? ...Oh!" they all laughed and smiled amongst each other, silently thanking reborn for telling them. That was until he broke the thin glass everyone was standing on.

"Tsuna...What did you do with the assassins from the Riccone family?"

Tsuna hesitated for a second or two, wondering if should tell the truth or not. Everyone was waiting for his answer, also wondering what he did with them. They didn't really expect anything surprising, since they knew THEIR Tsuna hated killing people. But, how wrong they were.

"I sent their leader to the other side" he said calmly, smiling charmingly. He didn't like to lie, but he suddenly regretted saying that.

"..." Everyone in the room stood or sat silently, taking in the information. He killed...their leader...? They stood there dumbfounded and shocked. The Tsuna they knew would NEVER do that, even if it was an enemy who was trying to kill him.

"What's wrong...?" Tsuna asked nervously, keeping his composure however. He looked around the room to see either shocked or pained looks. His hyper-intuition was screaming at him yet again.

"Jyuudaime...Please listen to what we have to say" Hayato said, avertying his gaze to the oh-so-attractive tiles on the floor. Everyone else did the same thing.

"Wh-what is it?" Tsuna asked, stuttering for the first time since he came back. Hayato wanted to speak, but his mouth didn't seem to open. So instead, Takeshi spoke.

"Tsuna...Sorry if this offends you, but...We _hate_ the current you" he said emphasizing the word 'hate', and also popping the bubble.

_Until next time..._

_

* * *

_**_Author: I suddenly lost my ideas halfway through, but I wanted to get it over and done with so I made it like that...Sorry if it was a bit weird or anything. Also, I kinda think I made HIBARI KYOUYA OOC...Do you think so as well? . Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter...I personally didn't like it. I'll definitely improve on the next on! Oh and ignore any mistakes. I tried to fix all of them but i'm sure I missed alot. Bye byes~_**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Blunt Smile

___**Smile**_

**

* * *

**

Author: Haha...This chapter is sort of like a filler. My ideas suddenly flew out the window yesterday...I'M SERIOUS! let's see how it turns out...xD Oh right. For those who don't like the whole 1827 yaoi idea, either stop reading this fic or just skip the part that's labeled with the 1827 page break warning.

* * *

**Summary: The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed...Sawada Tsunayoshi had made his hyper-mode personality into his alter ego! Now his guardians have only one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blunt Smile  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

_"..." Everyone in the room stood or sat silently, taking in the information. He killed...their leader...? They stood there dumbfounded and shocked. The Tsuna they knew would NEVER do that, even if it was an enemy who was trying to kill him._

_"What's wrong...?" Tsuna asked nervously, keeping his composure however. He looked around the room to see either shocked or pained looks. His hyper-intuition was screaming at him yet again._

_"Jyuudaime...Please listen to what we have to say" Hayato said, averting his gaze to the oh-so-attractive tiles on the floor. Everyone else did the same thing._

_"Wh-what is it?" Tsuna asked, stuttering for the first time since he came back. Hayato wanted to speak, but his mouth didn't seem to open. So instead, Takeshi spoke._

_"Tsuna...Sorry if this offends you, but...We hate the current you" he said emphasizing the word 'hate', and also popping the bubble._

_**End of Recap**_

_**

* * *

**_

There...they finally said it. But no-one expected Takeshi to say it so...so bluntly like that. Enraged, Hayato smacked the back of the boys' head.

"OI ARE YOU AN IDIOT? DON'T MAKE IT SOUND BAD AS IT ALREADY IS!" he complained,

"Then you should have said it instead" he complained back, rubbing his head. Before they could continue, Ryohei put his arm in between them to stop them bickering any longer. He whispered(well he tried to whisper...), telling them to pay attention to the atmosphere. No-one felt like speaking up or saying anything at the moment. Saying one wrong thing could break the thin ice that was underneath them once again. All the heads in the room turned to Tsuna who was looking out the window, seeming to be deep in thought.

_"They hate the current me, huh? I should of listened to my stupid hyper-intuition" _Tsuna thought, mentally smacking himself across the face. _"I can't help it though...Even if wanted to become my old self again, I just don't know how to anymore...I don't want to risk losing this power I've gained...But on the other hand, I never expected anything to turn out like this. What am I supposed to say now...Just smile and say 'Ah sorry~ I'll be my old self again!'. Geez Tsuna. You're so smart. So. fucking. smart" _the brunette thought, wanting to murder the voice inside his head. Without another moment to stop and think, words just tumbled out of his mouth.

"I never expected anything to turn out like this...but I don't think I can revert back to my old self again" he stated, not smiling for once. Instead, he had the normal serious look he had whenever he was in a battle. Everyone stayed quiet, they couldn't seem to find the right words that fitted the current atmosphere.

"I promised Reborn and myself, that I would never revert back to the weak coward I was before...I just wanted a happy life where I could laugh with my friends" he smiled sadly, clutching his chest.

"B-boss...I was actually quite happy with the old you." Chrome suddenly said, breaking the silence. Tsuna let a small "huh?" escape from his lips.

"I also wanted to spend my future days like that...I wanted to laugh happily with everyone else. That's the only reason I fought, and shed blood. I didn't mind if it was for your sake, for someone who was trying to achieve that peaceful future." Chrome finally said, blushing madly. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but she knew she wanted to say that for a long time now. The people in the room looked at the girl, dumbfounded. Who knew such a shy girl like Chrome had the guts to say something like that? But overall, what she said was true. They all agreed with her.

Tsuna smiled sadly as he touched a soft red petal that hung from a blood-red rose. The petal detached itself from the rose and floated down onto the table. _"But...I'm afraid..."_ he whispered to himself, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I agree with Dokuro...TO THE EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted, coming in a bit closer to his bed. Before he knew it, Takeshi did the same thing, Hayato however remained where he was, thinking if he mistook hearing Tsuna say "I'm afraid". Reborn smirked, seeing as how Tsuna was lost for words. Before he could say anything, he had a flashback of an attack while he was in Italy.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

___Tsuna wiped away the sweat that rolled down his face. He slowly walked through the training hall, breathing heavily. Damned Reborn, could his training get any worse? He heaved out a sigh and made his way outside. It was another beautiful day...He inhaled the fresh air that blew past him, making him feel alive again. He turned back and decided to take a shower, but his instincts kicked in. He tripped over his own feet as he clumsily dodged a flying knife that seemingly come from the open forest in front of the spacious garden. Immediately recognising this as an enemy attack, he went into hyper-will mode and jumped out to the garden. _

___"Come out" he hissed, he wasn't really in the mood to fight. Just as he spoke, eight people emerged from the forest. There were two men wearing completely different uniforms from the rest, and the other six were wearing the same gray uniform. The taller one of the two wearing the different uniform spoke._

___"Good afternoon, Young Vongola...I am Alba Argento, the captain of this high-class assassination team sent from the Tesoro family" he smirked, opening his leather jacket, only to reveal a twin pair of guns. The shorter man said his name was __Gioiello Argento, the younger brother of Alba, who was also the vice-captain of this team. Without another word, the two charged head on at Tsuna, the other younger disciples rushing in from another direction. Tsuna smirked at their typical plan and dodged every single attack, sending some back. He was going to deliver the final attack until he sensed something flying towards him from the back. Without much time to react, he twisted his body around, only to see another knife flying towards him. This time he couldn't react, and took the blow. Luckily, it missed him and only left a small cut on his left arm. Tsuna accidentally yawned, enraging the enemies. They shouted something like 'We were only playing around' and seemed like they were getting serious. Tsuna started feeling fatigued, so he went into a certain position and used...X-BURNER. Being the stupid idiots they are, The assassins from the Tesoro family got blown away with Tsuna's final attack. Tsuna was going to go back in to report to Reborn, but he was stopped by a ragged cough. He turned around and saw that the captain was still very much alive, but he was lying on the floor, unable to move. All the rest were knocked unconscious._

_"Vongola Decimo...We have...underestimated you...h-however, the other members of the Tesoro family, as well as many other families will do anything to take you down...along with your pitiful friends whom you call your guardians...once you go back to Japan...I'll make sure...you suffer along with them...Don't think you can protect them all the ti-" the man slipped into the darkness before he could continue. Tsuna was left, standing the__re completely dumbfounded. Did he just threaten Tsuna, as well as his guardians? Enraged and confused by this sudden attack and the man's words, Tsuna angrily stomped back to the training room where reborn was. He reported the attack and surprisingly asked for a longer training session.__ He didn't tell reborn what man had told him, seeing as Reborn would just punish him for getting angry over such stupid words, but that alone was enough to keep Tsuna determined. Damned Tesoro family, damned Mafia._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_"Jyuudaime...Jyuudaime?" Hayato asked, waving a hand in front of his boss. Tsuna snapped back into reality and apologised, saying that he accidentally day dreamed.

"Jyuudaime...What did you say before?" Hayato asked, hoping for the answer he wanted. Tsuna stared at him confusedly, but replied as well as maintaining his composure.

"I said I accidentally day dreamed..." he replied. Some wondered why Hayato asked that in the first place.

"N-no...Before that"

Tsuna bit the bottom of his lip and thought back. The only thing he said was..._"I'm afraid..." _Oh boy, was he really meant to say that out loud?

"Ah...I said I was..._afraid_" he replied, whispering the last word. Some cocked a brow, and some just couldn't take anymore surprises.

"Wh-what are you afraid of...Jyuudaime?" Hayato asked, thinking that if it was a someone, he would blow up that person right away. Tsuna chuckled lightly and spoke softly.

"It's nothing!" he said turning his head away, _"Damn it, You're such an idiot, Tsuna" _he thought, mentally bashing his brains out. He let out a yawn and tried to stretch, since it was a habit but then realised he shouldn't of done that. He immediately bent down and clutched his stomach, where the wound was, grunting in pain. The guardians all called out his name and rushed to to side, any closer if possible. He sat up properly and said he was fine, receiving a _'you're such a genius Tsuna'_ look from Reborn. Tsuna said he needed some shut-eye, yawning again. Hayato helped him lay down on his bed comfortably, and excused himself with everyone else. Reborn jumped out the window and said he'll be back the next morning. As they filed out of the hospital room, Hibari waited until everyone left, hesitating before walking in.

* * *

**-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi..." he said quietly, startling the brunette.

"Kyouya-kun" Tsuna replied, smiling at him. His response however, was totally unexpected.

"Smiling is unnecessary when nothing is fun or interesting" he said nonchalantly, leaning against a wall pretty far from the bed. Tsuna blinked. Hibari let out a sigh and looked directly at Tsuna's eyes.

"Could it be...you were also listening from outside?" Tsuna asked, slowly pulling himself up in a sitting position. His reply was "mm", taking that as a yes, Tsuna chuckled quietly. Hibari cocked a brow and walked over to sit on a chair next to the window and a few centimetres from the right of the bed. He gave Tsuna a what-was-that-for look, only to receive one of the strangest replies one could get.

"I feel like such an idiot" the brunette replied, looking up to stare at the bare white ceiling.

_"...Huh?"_ Hibari wasn't sure if he heard him right. Out of all the things to say, he said that? Before he went into deeper thought, he heard a sniff. He looked up and saw tears streaming down Tsuna's face.

_"Why is that herbivore crying?"_ he wondered, it wasn't like he cared or anything...maybe? Thinking about it, Hibari realised that Tsuna did seem like he was in hyper-will mode. The only difference at the moment was that he was crying. Even though tears brimmed his eyes, he somehow managed to keep his composure, more or less.

"Sorry you have to see me in such a state...Kyouya-kun" he apologised, wiping away the tears that threatened to leak once more. "I don't know where I went wrong..." he said quietly, biting the bottom of his lips.

"I just wanted more power to protect the people I loved. Instead...I made them dislike the new me. I made a complete fool out of myself...Heck, I even got beaten up by some...some guy...from this mafia family..." his voice cracked at the last part, burying his face in his hands. The raven-haired prefect walked over towards his bed, and sat down on the chair.

"I wonder...why am I able to act like this in front of Kyouya-kun only?" Tsuna sniffed, looking at Hibari with happy, yet pained eyes. Hibari didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to comfort the herbivore? Was he supposed to say anything? Why did this have to be so complicated...No, why did he even come in the first place?

Before either of them could say a thing, Hibari did something totally unexpected and out of character. He embraced the boy.

"What _you want_ to do is your choice." he whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down the brunette's back._ THE_ Hibari Kyouya was hugging him? Wow, what has the world come to?

_"My damned body just moved on its own..."_ Hibari thought, mentally biting himself to death. Just as he was going to step back and pretend nothing happened, surprisingly, Tsuna hugged back, burying his face into his shirt.

Tsuna smiled and said,"Thank you...Kyouya-kun" his words coming out barely a whisper. They remained like that for about five minutes, but five minutes to them was an eternity. They weren't exactly 'together', but they wished. Both of them thought it was an unrequited love, but how wrong they were. But of course neither of them would admit that or confess their love. The thought of being rejected was too much. They broke up after five minutes, both apologising.

"Sorry, Kyouya-kun...I don't know what came over me" Tsuna apologised pushing a strand of hair away from his eye. Hibari coughed silently and averted his gaze.

"Me too.." he murmured, looking out the window. He walked to the door without turning around, claiming that Tsuna probably needed some rest. Tsuna just simply nodded and laid down. Only if someone was there at the time to see either of them...Tsuna was flushing with a crimson red blush, and AS WELL AS Hibari, You could see a small blush forming on his cheeks. Too bad it disappeared in a few seconds.

* * *

**-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-**

* * *

On the other hand, The guardians were on their way home until they bumped into Nana at the reception area.

"AH-GOOD DAY TENTH'S MOTHER!" Hayato greeted, bowing with respect. The mother giggled softly and greeted everyone.

"Good day to you too. What's everyone doing here?"

"We dropped by to visit Tsuna!" Takeshi said happily, slipping on a smile.

"Oh my, how nice of you all! I was just going to go visit him. Reborn-kun told me he was sleeping but I was worried..." she said smiling sheepishly,

"Ah, Jyuudaime has fallen asleep, Rest assured" Hayato replied, smiling at the mother. Nana smiled and offered to treat them at a nearby cake shop.

"C'mon, It's my treat!" she shouted happily, dragging them along one by one. They couldn't refuse, so they followed along, taking one last look at the hospital on the way.

_"Get better soon...Boss_" Chrome whispered to herself, running after the group that had left her behind.

When they reached the cake shop, Lambo was running around and causing a huge fuss, and I-pin was chasing after him as usual. Bianchi saw the group approaching and waved, but then saw one of them collapse. She rushed over and bent down.

"Hayato!" Bianchi exclaimed, helping her brother up.

"Are you that happy to see me, even though it's only been a few days?" she asked, completely oblivious. Takeshi threw a fit of laughter, Nana sat down smiling at the whole scene, and the other two...You can decide what they were doing. After apologising to the other customers for disturbing them, they sat down on round tables waiting for their cakes to come out. They spent hours eating, chatting, arguing and enjoying themselves. Amongst them, there were those who wished Tsuna was there, but it was just a wish...

* * *

_**Time skip...A couple of weeks later :)**_

During the weeks that Tsuna was bedridden in the hospital, a few families took that chance to attack him whilst no-one was around. However luckily for Tsuna, his guardians seemed to pop out of the right place at the right time, sending those assassins flying away~ Despite all that chaos, Tsuna had somehow managed to recover at a ridiculously fast pace. It was only a matter of weeks until he started attending school again. All the rumors that spread throughout the school had died down, either because they knew they would be sent to the other side by a few people or they just came to their senses and knew it was just plain mean. Day by day, the guardians tried to get the old Tsuna back, but as usual, they failed. They did have a bit of hope though...Tsuna did stutter once in a while.

The first morning after being released from the Namimori hospital, Tsuna fluttered his eyes open, only to see his room again. He was happy that he didn't have to see the same old white ceiling and walls everyday. He stretched and let out a yawn, stepping out of his bed. He walked over to the door and crashed into it.

_chirp chirp...chirp chirp...chirp chir-  
_

Right...He rubbed his eyes sleepily and turned the door knob, cursing the door under his breath as he left. He was too used to the nurses or his mother opening the door for him whenever he needed to use the bathroom or anything else. On his way to the bathroom he glanced at the time.

"Ah...It's only..." Tsuna mumbled glancing at the clock, "It's onl-Shit...I Slept in." he cursed, rushing to the bathroom. He slammed the door open and continued his normal morning routine. After he got dressed he ran to the kitchen, greeted by his mother, Bianchi, Reborn, etc. He stole a piece of buttered toast and rushed out, complaining he was late for school.

_"I hope I won't be bitten to death today..." _he thought as he took another bite, running as fast as his legs could take him. He kept on running and running until he saw Namimori middle school in his sight._"I still have a few seconds left!" _Tsuna took his eyes off the school for a second or two and looked in another direction, mishearing someone who he thought was calling out his name. He turned back and mentally smacked himself as he saw the gates closing. He stopped at the closed gates, bending down to catch his breath. Oh god, he didn't want to be bitten to death. He looked in all four directions then without hesitating he decided to jump over. He spotted a loose brick in the wall and stepped on that, using it as a boost. He swiftly climbed onto the tall brick wall and jumped down, rushing straight towards the building. Tsuna _tried _to run quietly through the corridors leading to his homeroom classroom. He slightly opened the back door of the classroom and poked his head in. A few heads in the classroom turned to him. He was surprised to see most of his classmates greeting him. He greeted them back with a simple heart-melting smile.

"Tsuna! You made it just in time, the teacher hasn't come yet." Takeshi chuckled, patting the panting brunette on the back.

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!" Hayato bowed, causing the baseball player to throw a fit of laughter. Their infamous little argument started as Tsuna sat down at his desk. He was about to stop them until the teacher came in and ordered them back to their seats. The lesson was the same as usual. The teacher went on with his usual droning, Hayato and Takeshi were sleeping, Tsuna put his chin on the palm of his left hand as he wrote down some notes to make up for the classes he missed, the other students were all doing their own things, and fan girl's were admiring the person they were a fan girl of.

The loud bell woke up the sleeping students and stopped the teacher's droning. Everyone shuffled out of the classrooms and packed the hallways, making their way towards the next class. On the way to their next class, they met Ryohei who greeted them to the extreme and said hi to a few other students who randomly came up to the three. After stopping by to talk to people so many times, they realised they were late for class. Instead of taking the normal way, they took a shortcut, which meant going past the discipline committee office. Hastily and sneakily, they slipped passed the office.

"Phew. I thought something was going to jump out on me!" Takeshi said, making it sound like a horror movie.

"Oh shut up baseba-" Hayato paused. He looked around and started to fluster."Where's Jyuudaime?" Takeshi looked around but then heard his voice.

"I dropped something back there, Could you two go ahead and apologise to the teacher for me?" his voice called out far behind. Hayato and Takeshi looked at each other then continued their way to class after telling Tsuna hurry up.

Tsuna on the other hand, was pulled into the discipline committee office by Hibari. He hadn't literally pulled him in, he simply said "Tsunayoshi" making Tsuna pop his head in, only to receive a glare saying come-in-and-sit-down-or-else. If it was the old Tsuna, it would've went something like this...

"Hiiieeee! Hi-hi-hibari-san...w-what is i-it?", and then cower down behind the door. But this time he said,"Is there something you need to tell me, Kyouya-kun?" smiling, he closed the door behind him. Hibari didn't really have anything in particular he wanted to talk about...He just felt like messing with his toy to see if it was any fun.

"I assume you jumped over the gates to get to class, exactly 8 minutes after the bell?" he asked, scribbling something onto a piece of paper. Paperwork I guess?

"Ah...Yeah. I accidentally slept in" Tsuna replied, wondering if this man had security cameras or something around the school. Hibari shot him a glare and looked back down.

"And once again, you're late for your next class, exactly 12 minutes now. Being late for class is against the school rules" he hissed, standing up from his table. He walked up and faced Tsuna a few feet away.

_"You must be disciplined" _he muttered, taking out his pair of tonfa's from some kind of fourth-dimension. Tsuna's heart slightly jumped, Some habits are just die hard. However, the idea of being beaten up by one of his guardians wasn't exactly ideal, so he decided to test his cloud guardians' strength. Reborn had taught Tsuna how to fight without his x-gloves or any weapons, which was supposedly used for situations like this, in close combat. The prefect cocked a brow, but then smirked, suddenly rushing up towards the brunette. He swung the right tonfa aimed at Tsuna's face, but he shuffled to the side and dodged the next four swings. This time, it was Tsuna's turn. Tsuna blocked another swing, but this time it was aimed down low (No, not there...) so he used his foot to block it. He stepped on the long weapon and boosted himself over and behind Hibari. He aimed for the back of Hibari's legs but having one of the best reaction times out of all the guardians, he blocked it exactly as Tsuna moved his leg. They continued this style of close combat, neither of them showing a single emotion, that was until Tsuna thought he saw Reborn fly past the window. Hibari smirked and _lightly_ stabbed Tsuna in the back with his left tonfa.

"Ow...that's not fair, Kyouya-kun" Tsuna said quietly, putting a hand on his back. Hibari simply made a "hn" sound and turned around to sit back down at his desk. Tsuna smiled and made his way to the door.

"You've certainly got better, Kyouya-kun...sorry about the,er...mess I partly made" Tsuna said, sweat-dropping as he looked around the office. He slipped through the door and ran to his class.

_"Damn my back's starting to ache now"_ he complained, stopping in front of the doors. He took a deep breath in, straightened his clothes and back then excused himself and walked in. Hibari on the other hand, smirked whilst continuing his paperwork, but then suddenly dropped the pen and clutched his right shoulder.

_"What is this painful sensation...? Stupid herbivore. I'll bite him to death" _Hibari swore as he swung his chair around and looked out the window at the vast sky of blue.

By the end of the day, due to other students, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi were late for every single class. Tsuna didn't mention having that small fight with Hibari, knowing it would just cause a ruckus. At the end of the day, everyone offered to walk home with Tsuna, but this time he declined.

"I'll have to decline for today." Tsuna said picking up his bag, as he shot them a serious, yet apologising smile. Well, all of his smiles looked serious anyway (His eyes are open and his lips is curved into a smile).

"E-excuse me, What did you say, Jyuudaime?" Hayato asked politely, thinking he misheard.

"Something just came up, so I have to go. Sorry, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun" he lied, waving goodbye.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW, JYUUDAIME!" Hayato bowed, "Cya later Tsuna!" Takeshi said waving happily. His smiled wore off and he turned to Hayato.

"Do you get the feeling he's lying?" he asked, scratching the back of his head,

"J-Jyuudaime will never lie to us!" Hayato retorted, having full trust in his wonderfully trustworthy boss. The two started their small argument whilst walking home, joined by Ryohei who made the argument bigger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was sitting at the rooftop, leaning his back against the wall on the directly opposite of the door. He sighed and closed his eyes as his hair fluttered about in the wind...

_"What I want to do is my choice...huh?" _he wondered silently, opening his eyes. He wasn't bothered to move from the spot. So instead, he closed his eyes...and a couple of moments later he opened them to see Reborn standing a few feet away from him.

"Reborn, what are y-"

"It will start in a few weeks, Tsuna. Be prepared at all times." the arcobaleno said, jumping off. He turned around and said, "Hurry up and go home. It's depressing to see you sulk in a lonely place like this".

_"It's starting in a few weeks...no...wait. What's starting in a few weeks?" _He thought all of a sudden, sitting up straight. _"Damned brain, think! What's starting in a few weeks?" _

_*It isn't meant to be a cliff hanger, but oh well...To be continued.*_

_

* * *

_**Author: SORRY~ I tried to stop typing and regain my ideas for a whole day, but I couldn't seem to get any. I have a vague idea of how the next chapter will be like. LET ME REMIND YOU THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE LIKE A FILLER. BESIDES THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER, THE REST WAS JUST NONSENSE I CAME UP WITH AT THE SPOT.** **I really do like reading, and maybe replying to your reviews :D Makes me get even more motivated! Tell me honestly what you thought of this chapter if you want to see more being updated.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Observant Smile

___**Smile

* * *

**_

**Author: THANKS TO MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS~ Thanks to all your support, I've found more motivation in continuing this fic. I'll try to update ASAP! Hopefully I won't leave this chapter on another cilffy, but who knows? SORRY FOR THE KINDA LATE UPDATE! haha...continue on please**.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_** To speak honestly, I absolutely hate OC's. But regarding this chapter, I couldn't really help it. Trust me, This new OC I'm introducing in this chapter is gonna be in and out of here with a zoom! I promise~**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed...Sawada Tsunayoshi had made his hyper-mode personality into his alter ego! Now his guardians have only one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Observant Smile  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:  
**_

_Meanwhile, Tsuna was sitting at the rooftop, leaning his back against the wall on the directly opposite of the door. He sighed and closed his eyes as his hair fluttered about in the wind..._

_"What I want to do is my choice...huh?" he wondered silently, opening his eyes. He wasn't bothered to move from the spot. So instead, he closed his eyes...and a couple of moments later he opened them to see Reborn standing a few feet away from him._

_"Reborn, what are y-"_

_"It will start in a few weeks, Tsuna. Be prepared at all times." the arcobaleno said, jumping off. He turned around and said, "Hurry up and go home. It's depressing to see you sulk in a lonely place like this"._

_"It's starting in a few weeks...no...wait. What's starting in a few weeks?" He thought all of a sudden, sitting up straight. "Damned brain, think! What's starting in a few weeks?" _

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

He cursed silently as he put a hand against a brick wall, taking all the time in the world to pick himself up off the ground. Tsuna was in deep thought whilst walking home, thus being the reason for his small accident. He mentally slapped himself as he ignored the weird looks given by pass-byers.

_"What's wrong with me? I walked head-on into a telephone booth, almost smashed into a pole and now I tripped over the unevenness in the concrete tiles. Good job Tsuna, Good job." _He was spending most of the thinking back about the things reborn had told him. Something important was going to start in a few weeks, but he had forgotten what it was and now;completely clueless. Dame-Tsuna in a sense, aye?

Once the brunette finally reached his welcoming-home without smashing, bumping, crashing or tripping over anything, he mumbled a lousy "I'm home" before going up and collapsing onto his bed. His vision blurred and his eyelids started feeling a slight bit heavier...his head spun as he tr-

"Dame-Tsuna, That took you long enough" reborn said with a kick to the side of the head. Although he was pretty much used to Reborn's 'abuse' he still cowered as he winced in pain. I don't really have to mention it, but anyway- Reborn was the only person...er, infant,hitman,arcobaleno... who could make Tsuna cower, stutter and collapse in total defeat.

"Reborn...that really hurt" Tsuna mumbled weakly, rubbing the lump that had formed.

"It goes without saying, Who says you won't receive punishment just because we've come back to Namimori?" he smirked, making the already-cowering-and-wincing-in-pain Tsuna slightly jump in fear. Oh baby, he felt the pain coming to him already.

"Oh yeah...About what you said before" Tsuna asked quietly, completely ignoring the previous statement, "What's starting in a few weeks time?" he asked hesitating slightly.

"You idiot, Dame-Tsuna. You've forgotten, haven't you?" reborn asked, refraining himself from answering the urge that kept screaming _"SHOOT HIS BLOODY BRAINS OUT!". _

"In a few weeks..." Reborn started, grasping the full attention of the boy._  
_

* * *

"Jyuudaime!" a familiar voice called out. Tsuna turned on his heels, greeting the silver-haired boy with a pleasant smile. "Good morning, Jyuudaime!" Hayato bowed, grinning as he stood up straight.

"Good morning" the brunette replied, ushering them to start walking again. The two slightly jumped as they felt a pair of friendly arms drape over their shoulders.

"Yo, Morning Tsuna! Morning Gokudera!" the cheerful rain guardian boasted, walking to the left of Tsuna. They both greeted him back, and as usual Hayato complained for suddenly attacking them-Tsuna from behind. The same thing happened when they heard Ryohei's "EXTREME's" charging up behind them. They immediately stepped out of the way as if it was the natural thing to do and greeted him.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME SAWADA, YAMAMOTO, OCTOPUS-HEAD!" he shouted out before sprinting off again. I wonder what kind of breakfast he eats to have so much energy first thing in the morning...

The day was the same as usual, boring classes, fun-filled breaks and constant chattering, then the school day would end in a blink of an eye. Going to the rooftop after school and during alone times was slowly becoming a hobby for Tsuna. He excused himself after he finished eating his bento and made his way to the rooftop. He rested his arms on the fence, staring down at a bunch of first years messing around in the baseball court. For some very strange reason, Tsuna had a feeling that he should expect his cloud guardian, Hibari to pop up any moment...but maybe his intuition failed on his this one time. He frowned inwardly as he walked towards the door, only to flinch a _tiny _bit as the door suddenly swung open, revealing a very pissed-off-looking Hibari. The two stared at each other until Hibari broke away and stormed off and jumped onto a higher platform, the place where reborn and everyone else would usually meet up or hide while spying or eavesdropping on Tsuna.

"Is everything alright, Kyouya-kun?" Tsuna asked innocently, swiftly jumping up next to Hibari. The so-called sadistic prefect shot a death glare at the brunette, giving him a chance to run away while he had it.

"Kyouya-kun?" Tsuna asked again, cocking his head to the side. Hibari laid down in a lazy and relaxed position before sending another icy-cold death glare at Tsuna. The brunette simply smiled back, making the prefect sit up in frustration.

"I see you don't get my message, herbivore." he stressed, looking away in annoyance, "Get lost or I'll bite you to death" he hissed reverting back to his old self, the person he was before he met Tsuna. The wonders that small little brunette could do.

"Did find some students break one of the rules again?" he chuckled, mocking the pissed off raven-haired guardian. Hibari sighed in frustration and defeat, refraining himself from taking out his tonfa's. He lay back down in the lazy and comfortable position before replying with a short and simple answer.

"Delinquents. I'll bite them to death" he venomously spat, closing his eyes. Strange, it wasn't like him to act so...carefree in front of another human being. Well, carefree in his own way. Tsuna smiled to himself, and stood up,

"Then, I'll let you have some time alone" the boy smiled, before jumping down to make his exit. Hibari watched the disappearing figure with great interest. _"Strange herbivore..."_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

"Reborn, I was wondering if I should tell everyone" Tsuna asked the infant, as he took a break from his homework. The infant put his tea cup down for a moment.

"Beats me, As the boss it's your choice" he replied, giving an answer which was no avail to Tsuna's small dilemma. Tsuna huffed a deep breath and stared at the ceiling for a moment or two, wondering if he should tell his friends what was running around 100km p/h in his head at the moment.

"I guess I'll tell them when the time is right" the brunette said to himself quietly before resuming his homework. Darn maths.  
-

Some habits were just impossible to break;That is, things like waking up late. Despite reborn's threats and crazy antics, Tsuna still couldn't manage to wake up earlier. Life was just tiring.

"Dammit, Reborn should of woken me up!" Tsuna complained as he ran down the path towards his school. He didn't want to be late again;he didn't want to get bitten to death by a certain prefect. As soon as he reached his classroom, the bell rang. Hayato and Takeshi ran up to him, helping the boy to his desk. He had ran so fast, he used up all the energy from his quick breakfast and was now panting and sweating. What a wonderful sight it was. Cue, nosebleeds.

"Safe!" Takeshi laughed, roughly patting the boy on the back.

"Good Morning, Jyuudaime!" Hayato bowed, opening his mouth to say something else. But he shut it again, as their homeroom teacher interrupted.

"Get back to your seats! Homeroom is starting"

_"It's starting in a few weeks...Geez, Reborn had me so worked up. I hope everything goes smoothly" _Tsuna thought;the teacher breaking his chain of thoughts as he answered his name. _"But there's still something I don't understand...Have I done something wrong?"_

* * *

Days and days went by, with fun-filled moments and laughter ringing in the air. Tsuna had almost forgotten about the 'thing' Reborn had told him about...It came back to him on the actual day. Tsuna woke up late again, rushing around the house getting ready. Reborn wasn't home in the morning so Tsuna assumed he went somewhere. He grabbed a piece of jam toast and ran down the streets.

"Is that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo?" a deep voice asked, hiding in the shadows,

"Yup" a small infant-like voice replied, slipping on a smirk.

_"Why does it feel like I'm being watched?" _Tsuna thought all of a sudden, waiting for the pedestrian crossing light to go green. He looked back for a second or two, but couldn't see anything so he shoved that thought aside and dashed towards the school.

"The Vongola Intuition is surely something to be feared of" the deep voice said, stepping out of his hiding place.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had managed to reach his class just as the bell went. He was greeted by his friends and classmates as usual, and sat down for homeroom. Everything seemed so peaceful...A bit too peaceful. After homeroom, they attended other classes as normal and eventually the lunch bell rang. Tsuna and the gang met up at Takeshi's table, eating their bentos. As soon as Tsuna was finished, he had the urge to go take a trip to the bathroom. He excused himself and made his way, coming out exactly three minutes later.

"I feel kinda sleepy" Tsuna muttered, covering his mouth as a yawn escaped from his mouth. Suddenly, he felt someones presence dash behind him with-in a split second. He reacted pretty quickly and turned his head around, but let out a helpless sigh seeing as there was no-one there. Maybe he was imagining things, or maybe he was losing the plot. Man, he could use a lot of sleep right now. He turned on his heels and proceeded slowly towards his classroom, only to be distracted by another form of movement he saw in the corner of his eye. He sighed and finally spoke, to most people (which weren't there) it would seem as if he was talking to himself in the middle of the corridor.

"Come out. I know your there" he spoke in a stern voice, shutting his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, despite knowing someone was there, he was slightly shocked to see a tall man dressed in a suit, and wasn't shocked to see Reborn jumping from the man's shoulder to on top of his messy brown hair.

"I see your sense are quite sharp, young Vongola" the man said, bowing politely. "Nice to meet you, my name is Akimoto Saito." the man bowed again slightly, his small eyes gleaming at Tsuna. The man was around three heads taller than Tsuna, he had sharp features including golden yellow coloured orbs, short and messy midnight black hair, a stoic expression and was wearing a normal black suit. Tsuna flinched a bit, hesitating to introduce himself, knowing that the man probably knew who he was.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna" he replied, unsure if he should bow. He hesitated once more before asking a question.

"I assume you're here to..." Tsuna trailed off, unconsciously shifting from foot to foot. The man smiled at the young Vongola Decimo's knowledge and replied with a curt nod.

"Yes, Decimo-sama. I am here on the request of Vongola Nono to observe your actions in your daily life and ask you a series of questions, for confidential reasons"

Tsuna sweat-dropped and glared at the man inwardly. _"Decimo-sama? Follow me in my daily life? Ask me a series of questions for confidential reasons? Geez, God must be mocking me" _he thought, ignoring the curious stare he received. "How long will this go for?"

"Vongola Nono requests as long as it takes for me to discover your entire daily life, which I assume would take around a week" he replied, making Tsuna almost drop to his knees. _"A whole week?" _Without another word, he reluctantly walked back into his classroom, slumping down on the chair, trying to ignore the man that followed him, and also the noise his three guardians were making.

"Guys..." he stressed, rubbing his temples. They simply replied a "Welcome back" and returned to their noisy doings. Tsuna felt like his head was going to burst and coughed deeply twice to get their attention. It certainly did.

"Something the matter Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, smiling as usual.

"Um, Could you please come outside for a minute?" Tsuna asked, taking a glance at the man outside of his classroom. The three gave a confused look to each other and followed Tsuna outside. They immediately went to Tsuna's side, as if they were going to attack someone.

"Don't worry, he's not here to do any harm..." Tsuna said, sweat-dropping at the sight of his guardians over-protectiveness. _"Doing no harm my ass..." _

"Meet Akimoto Saito-san, He's here on the ninth's request to observe my daily life and and half of it is graded depending on your actions...so..." Tsuna explained, bending over to the three slightly, _"Please behave appropriately, Just until he leaves" _Tsuna whispered, begging god to make them listen to him. Takeshi gave a simple nod, Ryohei shouted something to the extreme and you know what Hayato would say.

"Akimoto-san, Yamamoto Takeshi, my rain guardian." he gestured,

"Sasagawa Ryohei, my sun guardian."

"And, Gokudera Hayato, my storm guardian and also my right-hand man." With that, Hayato smiled proudly looking flustered because Tsuna actually mentioned him being his right-hand man.

"I see you have quite a fine relationship with your guardians" the man said, looking as if he was taking down a mental note. Tsuna told the three to go back inside, as he had to yet to introduce Hibari. As they walked towards the discipline committee office, Tsuna prayed to his god that Hibari was in a good mood today.

* * *

Hibari was sitting in his chair, turned around so he was facing the window. He had his eyes closed, breathing in and out, enjoying the peacefulness in his office. He was about to fall asleep until he was disturbed by a knock at the door. Silently cursing whoever it was, he reluctantly said "come in" in a cold and sharp tone of voice. He raised a brow at the person peeking through the door.

"Kyouya-kun..." Tsuna said softly, brushing a smile onto his cute facade. Hibari replied with his usual what-do-you-want-weak-herbivore look and turned away. Tsuna walked in, ushering Akimoto to come in.

"Um, Kyouya-kun..." Tsuna started, getting his attention, "This is Akimoto Saito-san. He'll be here with us for about a week to observe me and everyone, including you" he finished off, letting the man bow at the stoic-faced cloud guardian.

"Akimoto-san, this is Hibari Kyouya, my cloud guardian" Tsuna introduced, sweat-dropping as he saw Hibari simply letting out a "hn" before turning his chair the other way.

"Sorry, Kyouya-kun is a bit...antisocial at first. He's a lot nicer when you get to know him" Tsuna whispered to the man, excusing himself from Hibari's office before anything else happened. Tsuna smiled at Hibari, only to receive a glare shot back at him. Ignoring that, he quietly shut the door behind him with a click, sighing out loud of relief.

_"He probably heard me, but thank god that went smoothly" _Tsuna thanked god, accidentally giggling out loud, receiving yet another weird stare from the older rest of the school day seemed to have passed by pretty quickly and smoothly, if you didn't count in the awkwardness and constant, agitating stares from other students. Today, Everyone walked home together. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei were arguing again, Tsuna was mentally slapping himself, thinking that he needed to take drastic measures to control his family, whilst Kyoko was giggling softly next to him. Reborn and Saito were walking behind them, observing their every movement and speech.

"No matter how anyone looks at it, They just seem like an innocent group of high-school students" Saito said, scratching the back of his head. Reborn smirked, jumping on the man's shoulder.

"Technically speaking they are normal high school students, Saito" reborn said, taking a quick glance at the noisy group in front of them. _"They're just high school students involved with the mafia..."_

After a few more steps, "Then I'll see you tomorrow everyone!" Takeshi laughed, waving goodbye at everyone as he separated from the group towards his house. Ryohei and Kyoko also went their separate way home, leaving Tsuna, Hayato, Akimoto and and Hayato were having a simple conversation, letting out a small chuckle from time to time. Hayato couldn't help but miss the old Tsuna. It was actually quite rare to get some time alone with Tsuna these days. Either Tsuna would go off somewhere by himself or something would come up, making the chance of talking with him slip away. Now, when they finally get the chance to talk alone, This stupid man called Akimoto Saito comes to ruin it all.

"Jyuudaime..." Hayato began, not knowing how to phrase his words. Tsuna gave a curious glance and smiled at the boy, who was almost flustering.

"I was just wondering, Jyuudaime...Did a-anything happen while you were in Italy?" Hayato asked, stumbling over his own words, unsure if that was the right way to ask. Tsuna seemed slightly shocked but suddenly averted his gaze towards the sky, letting out a small sigh.

"Besides Reborn's tort- er...Training and...other matters, not really" he replied flatly, letting a sweat drop as he remembered the torture Reborn had put him through. "Why do you ask though?"

Hayato stuttered and stumbled on his words, unsure with a reply. Tsuna didn't want to trouble his right-hand man any further so he let out a chuckle and told him to ignore the question.

"It just seems as if..." Hayato said softly, just enough to catch Tsuna's attention, _"It just seems as if_..._as if you're hiding something from us;you're smiles are always sad"_ he whispered, making Tsuna's eye widen in shock. Did Hayato, out of all the people just say that to him? Holy sh-

"AH! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT OF MY MOUTH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR SAYING SUCH CRAZY THINGS, JYUUDAIME! I WILL ACCEPT ANY PUNISHMENT" The bomb-expert suddenly blurted out, almost bursting the poor boy's ear drums and causing a heart failure. Tsuna tried to calm him down, his mature eyes giving an apologetic look towards Hayato's back which was currently bent down.

"Calm down, Hayato-kun. It's okay, I don't mind at all." Tsuna said without smiling;a straight face, thus surprising the gray haired boy. _"Jyuudaime..." _Before they knew it, he had to part ways with his beloved boss. He bowed and apologised once again sincerely before proceeding towards his house. Tsuna was nearing his house, thinking of taking a warm bath, then taking a short nap on his bed. His cycle of wonderful, relaxing things got interrupted as he saw a suspicious movement from the corner of his eye. He was and wasn't expecting it. Another attack from a smaller group of around twelve people introduced themselves as the Rumore family. Without hesitation, the family attacked Tsuna head on, leaving the boy no choice but to go into hyper-will mode. A bright orange flame emitted from his head, as he boosted himself to dodge the attacks. Akimoto was pulled back by Reborn, observing from a distant location.

"Are you sure Decimo-sama doesn't need any assistance?" the man asked once again, turning to the infant who was sitting on a standing on top of a trimmed hedge.

"Just observe him."

Tsuna was tired and frustrated. He had a head splitting head ache ever since he met Saito;his guardians constant arguments didn't help at all, having to suffer and put up with the harsh stares and glares received from other students (mostly male...the girls were just lost in their own little world) and now this? adding on top of everything the fact that he couldn't get enough sleep last night due to some annoying construction sounds outside his window. Tsuna decided to end it quickly and return home, leaving him no choice but to use one of his trump cards. He tricked the members of the Rumore family, making them gather up in one spot then before they knew it, they saw a flash of bright orange light heading towards them. What happened after that, they have no idea because they were knocked out by Tsuna's trusty X-BURNER. On the other hand, Akimoto simply gaped at the sight of how quickly Tsuna took care of the attacking family, and reborn sat there smirking.

"No-one is to underestimate my training" he smirked, if possible any more.

Tsuna returned to his normal self and bent down, trying to catch his breath. Dammit, if this was going to happen more frequently, he wouldn't be able to keep up with his schedule. He turned around, searching for Reborn and Akimoto and finally realising they were behind him at the time before the attack. They stepped out of their 'safe spot' and walked towards the boy, Saito clapping with a smile plastered on his features.

"That was simply wonderful, Vongola Decimo" the man continued clapping, making Tsuna smirk a just a tiny bit.

Without another word, Tsuna heaved out yet another heavy sighed and trudged his way home, ignoring the man behind him who was boasting on about his wonderful actions. As he reached his doorstep, he suddenly had a picture of his mum flash before his eyes. How was he going to explain this to his mum? even though she knew about the whole 'mafia' thing, he didn't want to trouble her any further. But suddenly, the flew open, revealing his always happy-go-lucky mother, making him flinch just a bit.

"Oh Tsu-kun, Welcome back! I was just going to go out to get some more ingredients for dinner" she said, suddenly realising Saito was there. "Another friend of yours?"

Tsuna laughed sheepishly, inwardly. _"I don't think I can lie to her..."_ he thought, taking a breath in. "Um, yeah, this is Akimoto Saito. He's an acquaintance of mine; he'll be here for a week."

Nana simply smiled and nodded, ushering them to come in. Tsuna gave his mother an apologetic smile, as he told reborn and Saito to rest in the lounge room.

"Kaa-san, Where's Bianchi, Lambo and Fuuta?" he asked out of curiousity, searching around the quiet house.

"Bianchi took them to the amusement park today, they should be back soon." Nana replied, closing the door behind her. "I'll be back right away!"

Tsuna took out the silver-stain kettle, filling it up with water. He looked outside the window in front of him, smiling as he saw four brown birds chirping and jumping around with each other. But suddenly, the three bigger birds flew off, leaving behind one smaller sized brown bird. It chirped and chirped, and almost look as if it was crying.

_"It looks so sad..." _he thought, heaving out a sigh as he waited for the water to boil. Suddenly, he remembered the words Hayato told him. _"It just seems as if...as if you're hiding something from us; you're smiles are always sad" _

It shot through his chest like an arrow. He started breathing in and out quite heavily, wondering if he was acting too differently; trying to be someone he's actually not. After a minute or two, he remembered what every single mafia family said after they were taken down by him.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_Tsuna went out of hyper-will mode, accidentally stepping on a man's arm as he made his way to the back doors to inform reborn that he was attack yet again. He stopped as he suddenly felt a hand tightly grab his ankle. **  
**_

_"Don't think you can protect your family all the time. You're guardians are being targeted because of you...I'll follow...you to Japan and kill every last one of them, even that damned...five year old...you call a guardian...and then I'll g-" A man, most likely this groups leader said, drifting into unconsciousness at the end of his unfinished sentence._

_Tsuna furiously cocked his head into the other direction, roughly shaking the man's limp arm off his foot. He walked away, completely enraged and disgusted at the man's words. Yes, he was the enemy, trying to take down the Vongola, but did he honestly have to use his stupid little threats towards his beloved guardians? Maybe other mafia families these days were becoming stalkers or something. How could they know about Lambo, and how he treasured his family more than anything else? Although that statement alone seemed a bit stupid and cliche, he knew these people were desperate enough to keep their word on that. He had to be careful, he had to become stronger...quickly. He couldn't afford to let his family get harmed any further, since it was his fault they were being hurt in the first place._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Tsuna slumped down into a dining chair as he had more flashbacks of similar incidents with other families, each and every time they were threatening his family rather than himself. And most of them seemed to know a lot about his personal life, guardians and family. On the other hand, Akimoto and Reborn were enjoying a little conversation...not. Of course, it was Saito's job to observe Tsuna at all times, so of course he did. He looked through the corner of his eye and saw Tsuna sitting around the dining table, hands intertwined in front of his forehead, elbows on the table and looking down, biting his lips. Tsuna looked up slightly and whispered something, but being the fabulous hearer and observant he was, Saito heard the few words that slipped out of the brunette's mouth.

"Everything...It's all my fault. That's why I'll take full responsibility for everything. I won't be able to live without my precious family..." he almost whispered to himself, biting his lips as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to leak. He snapped back into reality as he heard the kettle click, signaling the water was done boiling. He prepared two cups of tea and placed them on a tray. He walked into the lounge room and smiled as he placed the cups down on the small glass table in front of the two, whose conversation was interrupted.

"Here you go" he smiled, taking the tray back to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Saito asked curiously, picking up the cup and inhaling the scent, "My, what a wonderful fragrance this tea has"

"Thank you. I'm a bit tired from earlier, so I think I'll go up and take a bath" Tsuna replied, glancing back with a weak smile. He walked up the stairs slowly, slumping his back. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, heading straight towards the bathroom. He stripped his clothes and left it in a messy pile on the tiles outside of the shower.

_"It just seems as if...as if you're hiding something from us;you're smiles are always sad"..."Don't think you can protect your family all the time. You're guardians are being targeted because of you...I'll follow...you to Japan and kill every last one of them, even that damned...five year old...you call a guardian...and then I'll g-" ... _Those words kept repeating over and over again inside his head. Tsuna leaned his head back; the warm water trickling down his face, almost like tears. No wait, they were tears. He felt so helpless all of a sudden...Even though nothing happened since he came back, and those threats were just to warn him, he couldn't help but think it was his fault that everyone was harmed and is going to continue to be harmed unless he does something about it. That was the only sole reason why he went to Italy with reborn, To become stronger so he could protect his family at any costs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Reborn was explaining to Saito about the whole Italy thing. How, why and when Tsuna and reborn went to train in Italy. Even though Akimoto partly knew about the things Reborn were telling him, he was taking in the information about Tsuna's feelings at the time, and his change of personality. How he was a weak, no good typical high school student, who was clumsy and sucked at basically everything, and how he suddenly transformed into this calm, mature and strong; a totally new person.

"Decimo-sama has changed that much?" Saito asked, utterly shocked. Reborn gave a simple nod with a serious look, sipping the rest of his tea. Just as he was going to say something, Tsuna came in, covering his mouth for a yawn.

"Tsuna" the infant said all of a sudden, grasping his attention, "Go do an errand for me. Go down to the local post office and pick up a parcel on my name." Tsuna sighed and mumbled a lousy "sure" as a reply, cursing under his breath as he went to put his shoes on. "Stupid reborn, why does he make me do all this tiring work?" he muttered as he closed the door behind him.

As the brunette lazily walked down the street, he accidentally bumped into random people and some of his classmates. He yawned again, taking a step into the post office. He walked towards the shortest line and waited until his turn. "I'm so tired..." he said to himself quietly. After he received a small package sent to reborn, he stuffed it inside his jacket pocket and tried to make his way back fairly quickly, but because he was looking down instead of up, he bumped into yet another person. He looked up and mumbled an apology, then continued his way...but was stopped.

"Oi brat, come back here. Who do you think you are? How dare someone the likes of you just bump into the great me like that and walk off without saying a proper and sincere apology?" the person said. It looked like a teenager in his final year of high school, except this person was slightly chubby, had short messy brown hair and green orbs. Behind him were two other students wearing the same uniform as the chubby dude at the front, they seemed like his followers or something.

"Geez It was only an accident. I said I was sorry anyway" Tsuna said clearly, brushing his shoulders against the others' as he roughly walked past the three, "Now if you'll excuse me, I ha-" interrupted by a hand on his turned his head to the side slightly and gave a glare. He really didn't feel like picking a fight with anyone or talking to anyone either. He was just too god damned tired.

"What did you say you fucking brat?" the chubby teen asked, as a his chubby face went red, flaring in anger. Tsuna sighed once again, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I already apologised, so get your dirty hand off my shoulder" Tsuna spat, getting incredibly impatient. Maybe that wasn't the exact right thing to say...

"SAY THAT AGAIN IN MY FACE?" The chubby teen flared, tightening his grip on Tsuna's shoulder. He had to admit, it kinda hurt, but he wasn't going to lose his temper over something this stupid. Tsuna turned his head around to see the very ugly sight of the angered chubby teen with veins popping out of literally everywhere. Before anything else was done, the chubby teen spoke up.

"You're messing with the next heir to the Pistole family, Rumino Festa. I'm from the mafia, ya' little brat. Get down on your knees before you regret it" Rumino spat, looking proud of himself. But the next set of words however, was totally unexpected.

"Oh, afraid to speak aye? Che, And I thought the Vongola was all-so-mighty. I don't see the point in wasting my time here with the likes of you, maybe I should play around with you're petty, weak guardians. Wait, I wonder if they're even strong enough to keep us entertained?" Rumino laughed, making the two boys behind him fluster.

"O-oi, Rumino! What d'ya think you're doing?"

"Yeah bro, Didn't Festa-sama say not to provoke or get on bad terms with the Vongola?"

Rumino, the self-centered chubby teen who was the next heir to the Pistole family laughed creepily. He boasted on about his greatness, ignoring the boy in front of him. Any threatening word followed by the word 'guardian' was a taboo to Tsuna. It hit the right spot. Tsuna was enraged and extremely angry now. Rumino had said enough things and provoked him enough to make him lose the plot. No-one, absolutely NO-ONE messes with his guardians. Despite looking like the weak person he was, Tsuna roughly grabbed the boys' White shirt collar, making him choke.

"A-aye, what do you think you're doing brat?" he coughed, he had the urge to smirk and mock Tsuna, saying things like "I never knew such a weak person like you could become the next Vongola" or "I'm surprised, do you take drugs to get this kind of strength?" but he didn't dare say anything after looking directly at him.

Tsuna was fuming;absolutely, positively and extremely provoked and enraged. Who dares to speak of the taboo in front of him? His eyes were still the honey brown colour, but it was narrowed, the glimmer in his eyes getting smaller by the second. When Rumino looked into Tsuna's eyes, he saw anger and sadness. Complete ang- wait, sadness?

_"I don't care if you mess around with me, but If you ever DARE say or do anything to my guardians. ..you" _Tsuna venomously spat, loosening the grip on his collar. He kinda expected them to retreat, but instead he talked back.

"Oh but it's such a shame..." the fat ass said, straightening out his collar, "I've already sent a few assassins to take care of that annoying freak...what's his name? Oh yeah, Gokudera Hayato, the bomb expert" he said, slipping on a smirk. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, lost for words. He wasn't sure if this person was just provoking him again, but he couldn't risk the safety of his precious guardians.

"Don't underestimate him" Tsuna said simply, brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes. Suddenly-

"Oh yeah, that orange haired girl you were with before was quite a cutie. Too bad I missed her cute little voice screaming for help" he said again, making Tsuna's eyes widen in anger and shock even more. Were they talking about Kyoko?

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna whispered to himself,

"Her brother was quite something...Sasagawa Ryohei was it? Quite the man...too bad for him though" Rumino smirked again, making Tsuna go into a state he never went into before. Complete anger and nothing else.

The brunette's right hand curled up into a fist, punching chubby-cheeks as hard as he could, just enough to push him back and slam into a telegraph pole. He huffed, bangs covering his eyes.

"Where are they?" Tsuna asked, trying to be patient as possible in his current state. The teen was helped up by the two boys who stood behind him that whole time, smirking yet again...

"Oh, should I tell you or not? hm...Well, since they're already dead, I guess it doesn't matter anymore" the boy said, rubbing his sore cheek. Tsuna immediately shot his head up, taking in the information. _"Dead?" _For another couple of seconds it was the same thing. Tsuna would question the other boy angrily, whilst the other boy was provoking and angering the brunette even more.

"Hm, maybe I sho-"

"Shut the fuck up" Tsuna snapped angrily. He had lost his patience with this man. Without thinking before acting, he grabbed the collar of one of the teens standing behind Rumino and smashed his back into the wall, keeping his hand on the teens' neck.

"Tell me now before I break his neck and paralyze him for life."

"...Fucking brat. Just go to the old warehouses behind the Namimori construction site." Mr. Chubby-cheeks replied angrily, starting a pointless glaring contest with the other.

"Wanna have a taste of your own medicine? I can take your fat ass down any day" Tsuna said simply, successfully provoking the teen. The teen growled in anger and glared again, messing his messy brown hair in anger.

"Anyone who dares to mess with _my _family, will have to repent for their sins" Tsuna hissed, glaring at the teen, only to receive a mischievous smirk back at him.

_**"Prove it"**_ the teen spat hissed back, looking proud of himself.

Those words was what started the horrendous and insane war, known as the 'Midnight Massacre'. An incredibly long and intense blood-spilling clash between the Mafia families, that was to be recorded in the Mafia History. In simpler terms; Mafia world war I.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Author: Okay, First of all...I REALLY REALLY HATE THAT OC, but I can't help it. It's all part of the storyline. Second, I hope this chapter was enough for you readers out there! Third, I'm not sure about how things are going to turn out from here, but I'll think of something. And Fourth, ignore any mistakes and all, cause' it's pretty late here and I really can't be bothered editing this whole chapter, haha. If you come across a mistake just ignore it. I humbly accept reviews, it keeps me going. I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tainted Smile

_**Smile**_

* * *

**Author: SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! Well, halfway through I had a little accident and burnt the third and fourth finger on my left hand, making it hard to type. But now It's better than before so I tried to upload this chappie ASAP. Hope you enjoy it, and ignore any mistakes I didn't catch.  
**

* * *

**Summary: (Summary changed) He came back as a completely different and better person; he made most aspects of the HDW mode permanent, but his guardian's aren't happy with this new change in their beloved boss. They have one goal they must achieve: Get the old Tsuna back! yaoi/1827 indicated.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tainted Smile  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Anyone who dares to mess with my family, will have to repent for their sins" Tsuna hissed, glaring at the teen, only to receive a mischievous smirk back at him._

_**"Prove it"** the teen hissed back, looking proud of himself._

_Those words was what started the horrendous and insane war, known as the 'Midnight Massacre'. An incredibly long and intense blood-spilling clash between the Mafia families, that was to be recorded in the Mafia History. In simpler terms; Mafia world war I._

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

He punched a fist against a wall, almost cracking both his knuckles and the wall itself. Tsuna was mentally beating himself up for being the idiot he was.

"What kind of shit have I gotten myself into...?" he said to himself, clenching his fists once again. A drop of blood fell from his almost-white fist, he ignored the pain and numbness in his hand and attempted to punch the wall once again until he was stopped by a certain infant.

"Is there a reason why you're beating yourself up, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked monotonously, kicking some sense back into the brunette. The brunette's eyes widened, as if he had just come out of his trance.

"Re-reborn..." he said, tumbling over his words. He stared at Reborn for a second or two, but then averted his gaze.

"It's nothing..." he almost whispered, hoping that Reborn wouldn't bother him any further. But obviously, Reborn wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Tell me. Now." the infant said bluntly, shooting a murderous glare at the boy. Tsuna hesitated for a moment or two but then let out a sight and began to speak.

"Don't kill me when I tell you" he said first, regretting saying that a second after he said it. Reborn just stared at him with a suspicious look.

"I...I was..."

Tsuna was unable to finish his sentence. He jumped back a few times and went into hyper-will mode,sensing an attack from behind of him, he spun his head around and saw a man with a sword charging at him in full speed. With swift movements, he knocked the swordsman out cold without killing him. Without any time to take a small rest, he went back into alert mode when he heard a bullet fly past behind of him.

"Pay attention" Reborn said, jumping next to Tsuna. Tsuna simply nodded and ducked, letting three small daggers pierce the wall in front of him.

_"Dammit, Why is this happening now?" _he cursed, sending a flame-filled punch at another man who had hesitated to shoot the sixteen-year old boy. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna decided to put an end to the unending wave of people coming to attack him.

_"X-BURNER..." _

Moments later, Tsuna fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. Reborn stood next to him, eying him suspiciously.

"Damn...This isn't good" he whispered, completely forgetting about reborn for a moment. Whoops, that spilled the beans.

"Spill it, Tsuna. What kind of sane person would punch the wall and almost break their fists?" Reborn said in his normal voice, tilting his hat downwards. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again, realising he didn't have a good enough excuse. He repeated this until he finally decided on an answer.

"As I was saying before. I was kinda...provoked by a fat ass, who supposedly happened to be the h-heir of another mafia family," Tsuna began, hoping Reborn wouldn't shoot his brains out.

"Which family?" Reborn asked, his tone of voice having no trait of anger. That was strange.

Tsuna managed to mumble out his reply, "The pistole family". Tsuna backed away slightly, expecting Reborn to lash out at him for being an idiot and being provoked by another family...but as he waited for the infant to strike at him, nothing came.

"Never heard of it" Reborn said casually, turning leon into his lizard form. He turned his back and walked away giving Tsuna a tip of advice.

"I suggest you clear all this up before your cloud guardian gets here."

Tsuna lifted a brow in confusion and shock, remaining in the awkward sitting position he was in. He expected Reborn to go all out on him and teach him a lesson, but it was something completely different. Maybe it wasn't _his _reborn? Pushing all the confusing thoughts away, he stood up and brushed off dust from his shirt and pants, turning to the heap of mess.

"Akimoto-san, I can sure use a helping hand right now," Tsuna suddenly said, looking back from the corner of his eye.

"As expected from Vongola Decimo." Akimoto said casually, stepping out from the shadows that lurked on the rooftop.

"Tell me, Akimoto-san..." Tsuna began, averting his gaze towards the people laying unconscious in front of him. Akimoto gave a glance letting out a small "excuse me?",

"I've already inherited the title of the Vongola boss, so why is the ninth requesting you to observe me?" Tsuna asked with a suspicious tone of voice. He turned his head to the side, taking a glance at the man smiling at him casually, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Akimoto blinked once or twice, wondering how he should answer the question brought up out of the blue. He let a small smirk form on top of his casual smile; eyes shadowed. Tsuna eyed him suspiciously, listening to his hyper intuition that was screaming out that Akimoto was a suspicious individual. A sudden gust of wind blew past the two, who were standing in silence, until a pathetic attempt of a fit of laughter broke the tense atmosphere.

"Haha...Vongola Decimo, you sure are something!" the man chuckled, staring at Tsuna.

"The ninth predicted something like this would happen, so he ordered me to observe you just in case. Can't help but to take extreme measures, right?" the man said, once again acting casually as if Tsuna hadn't asked that question at all. Tsuna, however, knew something wasn't right and he was determined to find out the answer he was expecting.

"If that's so, then why didn't the ninth just tell me personally like he normally does?" Tsuna glared at the man from the corner of his eye, hurting it a bit.

"No need to get all suspicious and angry here, Vongola Decimo," Akimoto said, taking a few steps forward. Tsuna tensed. Something wasn't right about this situation, but he didn't exactly know what it was... It felt as if something had suddenly blocked out his hyper intuition.

"Cut the crap. You're not here on the ninth's request, am I not mistaken?" the brunet said quietly, beginning to feel exhausted. Akimoto looked shocked for a moment or two, but quickly regained his casual and strange composure, letting a insane smile dominate his sharp features.

"My my, you really are a sharp one, Vongola Decimo, or should I say _Sawada Tsunayoshi,_" the man said brushing a strand of hair away from his face. He heaved out a sigh and ignored the brunet standing in front of him who currently wore an alert stance.

"I had my suspicions from the beginning and I've played along with your little game long enough. Tell me, why are you here?" Tsuna bit his lips, taking a step forward in his alert stance, _"And why did Reborn let such a person get close to me? It really isn't like him at all, to suddenly let me off the hook from something totally absurd and now this?" _

_"Calm down Tsuna, just calm down..." _he thought over and over again, taking a deep breath in and out. He reached into his pockets and felt a pair of soft mittens touch his fingertips, grabbing hold the tip of the mittens just in case he had to get into combat with this man. He looked pretty strong after all.

"I'm sure you know many other families are targeting you at the moment, and this is the same, except I just happened to get so far." the man said with a casual voice, completely opposite of the crazy smile he wore.

"Let me guess, your family wants to kill me so they can rise to the top and become the strongest family, yada yada..." he heaved out yet another sigh, "I've experienced this one too many times. Just hurry up and bring it on so I can get this over and done with" Tsuna sighed again, slipping his '27' mittens on. Immediately, a bright orange flame appeared on the boys' forehead and the mittens turned into X-Gloves. Expecting Akimoto to lunge forward at him and attack, Tsuna stood there, momentarily closing his eyes. Nothing came forward to attack him even after a whole minute. He opened his eyes and looked forward, raising a brow at the man in front of him.

"I'm afraid I have no time to fight with you today, Vongola Decimo. I am quite the busy person." the man said finally, turning his back to walk away.

"wait" Tsuna's small voice rang out, gaining the mans' attention. He stopped walking and slightly turned his head to the side.

"At least tell me what family your from" he said, as the flame on his forehead disappeared with a flicker. The man mouthed out two words before taking his grand leave, shocking the boy completely and utterly speechless.

_"Pistole Family" _

There was no doubt about it, that was the only thing that fit those mouthed words. Suddenly,

"Dame-Tsuna, I thought I told you to clean up this mess before Hibari gets here." an infant-like voice said, popping his head out of the door. Tsuna gave a small glance and turned back to the place where Akimoto was standing.

"Reborn, could you explain everything to me?" he asked suddenly,

"What are you talking about?" Reborn questioned, acting innocent. Tsuna let out a short and sharp breath of annoyance, re-phrasing the question.

"Akimoto Saito, He was a spy from the Pistole Family." Breathe in, breathe out, "You knew from the beginning, didn't you?"

The infant hitman simply nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier, or rather, why did you even let that man find out everything about my family?" the brunet asked, slightly raising his voice in anger. He looked up with determined eyes filled with sadness.

"Everything I do has a reason, Dame-Tsuna. This was simply one of those times where I had to let you find out for yourself. _You have to realise your own mistakes_, " Tsuna blinked, making sure if he heard the last part right.

"Realise my own mistakes..." he whispered to himself, falling to the ground with a thud. After a second of silence, he let out a small and stifled laugh, making the infant think that Tsuna had actually lost his mind for a moment there. Reborn kicked some sense into the boy to stop his creepy laughter.

"Tsuna."reborn said with his serious monotonous voice,

"It's funny how it's so true, Reborn." he finally managed to say, leaning his head back into his shoulders. He inhaled the fresh air, ignoring the infant.

One white, fluffy cloud floating by. Two white, fluffy clouds floating by. Three white, fluffy clouds floating by. Four white, fluffy Hibari's floating by. Five white, fluf- Wait, what?

"Kyouya-kun?" Tsuna said with a small voice, looking up at the prefect with the poker face he usually had in HDW mode.

"I don't care what happened up here. Just clean up this mess before I come back again, or I'll bite you to death, herbivore." the sadistic prefect hissed, walking away.

"Kyouya-kun, be careful" Tsuna suddenly said, making the prefect stop in his gait. He turned around and glared at the boy.

"I don't need you to tell me that," he hissed at the poker-faced brunet.

"I know. Just...watch out for yourself from now on." he said quietly, sitting up straight with his back facing Hibari. Hibari left with a simple "hn", hearing something absurd just before he closed the door behind him._ "I'm sorry that you had to get involved with me from the beginning_."

_"I don't need someone of the likes of him to tell me something like that. Strange herbivore." _the prefect thought, making his way around the school on a short patrol.

* * *

"Tsuna" Takeshi said for the third time, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Oi baseball freak, be more gentle with the juudaime!"

Tsuna snapped back into reality and apologised with his stoic expression. After cleaning up the mess on the rooftop and getting approval from Hibari to leave, Tsuna walked out of the school gates only to see his two best friends' arguing, who were probably waiting for him.

"You seemed to be thinking about something since we met you at the gate" Takeshi said, taking his hand off his shoulder's. He laughed out loud and turned to Tsuna with a reassuring smile, making him smile in return.

"Juudaime,If there's anything you need to talk about, we'll always be here to listen!" Hayato chirped, trying to look good as his right-hand man. Tsuna looked at him in shock, glancing at Takeshi for a second, who had a casual smile remaining on his face. After a moment of thought, his eyes met half-mast and he smiled a true, charming smile, making the other two slightly blush and turn away.

"Thank you, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, but I'm fine"

The three kept on walking until it was the part where they had to part ways.

"Then, see you tomorrow guys!" Takeshi said, waving a hand.

"See you tomorrow Juudaime, Baseball freak!" Hayato said happily, bowing at Tsuna.

"See you guys tomorrow" Tsuna smiled, watching the two spin on their heels. Suddenly, he remembered the incident with Akimoto.

"Oh guys, before you go..." Tsuna said, gaining their attention. He hesitated for a second or two, wondering if he should involve his guardians with this whole thing, but after a long while of thinking he decided that it was the safest thing to do.

"Something happened earlier, and Akimoto Saito san has...confessed being on the enemy's side," Hayato and Takeshi let out a small gasp, looking at their boss for an explanation.

"Many other families have been targeting us...or rather me, ever since i inherited this whole Vongola thing, but now it's taken a slight increase. We have to be more careful from now on" he finished off, not wanting to go into great detail in the middle of the road. After a moment of silence, the three nodded at each other, giving concerned looks and went their own separate ways, each of them walking in deep thought.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna met up with everyone as usual and acted as if nothing had happened at all, where on the other hand, Hayato and Takeshi still seemed a bit concerned about this whole thing. Tsuna reassured the two and gave a full proper explanation, excluding everything that happened while he was training with Reborn in Italy. At the rooftop during lunch time, he gathered up all the guardians who attended the school which was Ryohei and Hibari (who was listening from somewhere else) , apart from Takeshi and Hayato, and informed them about the traitor and other concerns. To his surprise, no-one seemed to be worried anymore, everyone was optimistic and saying stuff like everything was going to be fine because they were going to protect Tsuna and their own pride. However deep down inside, that's not what Tsuna wanted. All he wished was for everyone to leave him and forget about the whole mafia thing, for everyone to live their normal lives as a young adult. That of course, was _only _a wish after all.

Tsuna and the gang were either talking about normal topics (whatever defines normal) or arguing amongst themselves. Ignoring the rest, Tsuna was still in deep thought about his choices about having to get these innocent people involved with him, which was risking their lives each and every day. For all he knew, they could never wake up the next morning due to some kind of assassination. Before he could actually say any of this or let it burst out, he excused himself to go to the toilet. The rest gave back a smile in return, as if they hadn't seen past his smiling facade. when Tsuna closed the rooftop door behind him, they all stopped the chatter and exchanged serious looks.

"Yamamoto, Octopus head, any luck with Sawada yesterday?" Ryohei asked in a normal voice, which was still defined as _shouting _to most other people. These people, however, were obviously used to it.

"Oh, about that. We kinda forgot about it and missed our chance" Takeshi said, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly, only to receive a "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" from a fumed Ryohei.

"Stop shouting, Turf-top! Juudaime might hear us!" Hayato complained, his balled up fist meeting with Ryohei's head, which only caused a larger uproar. With Yamamoto trying to clam the two down with his usual futile attempts, Hibari snorted in distaste attempting to leave the rooftop area. That was until a certain brunet came back. The moment the door opened to reveal the petite figure, all the noise died down, making the boy raise a brow.

"Is this a bad time to come back?" he asked no-one in particular, closing the door behind him. The three straightened up and laughed nervously, saying that there was nothing wrong, that they were just discussing the issue that was brought up a few minutes ago.

"I don't want to sound like your parents, but..." Tsuna began, walking towards the three, "It's my duty to ensure the safety of all guardians and other comrades in my family," Tsuna stood in front of the three, as if he was expecting them to form a straight line in front of him with awkwardly straightened backs, which to his surprise, they actually did. He coughed silently once and looked up at the three, no four, with a stoic, yet worried expression. He started pacing up and down as he started speaking.

"From now on, be extra cautious where ever you go, but don't make yourself look too suspicious. Avoid any suspicious individual or people and report it straight to me, or if I'm not here, Reborn. If you are suddenly attacked by another family, try to avoid fighting at all costs, but if avoiding the fight is out of the picture, then send out some sort of signal to inform me or anyone else and stall for time until back-up arrives. Only if you are extremely confident in yourself, then you have permission to take down the enemy without killing them. Just knock them out cold and send them back where they came from. That's all." Tsuna let out a deep breath, as if he hadn't taken a single breath whilst saying all that. The three nodded their heads up and down continuously until Tsuna turned on his heels. They all let out a sigh and were actually quite relieved in a way. Even though it seemed like he was being a bit too over-protective of them, he mentioned taking down the enemy without killing them. That was certainly something the old Tsuna would have said as well.

Suddenly, the bell signaling the end of lunch and the start of class rang, making a few jump slightly. Hibari remained in the spot he was in, and Hayato and Takeshi went back to class first, after Tsuna told them he had to ask Ryohei something in private.

"Onii-san, there's something I want to ask you." Tsuna said in a clam voice, facing Ryohei who was still standing in the spot he was before. A rusty voice replied back with a "hm?".

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it's about the other day..." Tsuna asked, hesitation in his voice clearly stated. Ryohei remained quiet for a minute or two, seemingly in thought until he finally looked up and returned to the 'extreme' character he is.

"You don't have to worry about that to the extreme, Sawada!" he said, slightly lowering his voice, "I WAS JUST CAUGHT OFF GUARD TO THE EXTREME!" he suddenly shouted, making the poor boy block his ears.

"I see..." the brunet replied with a small voice, looking down at his shoes. "Are your injuries fine now?" he asked again,

"I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER!" he replied, "They were just a few cuts and bruises, nothing bad to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna let out a small chuckle and nodded, as if he had gotten over the probably main reason for his concerns. The boxing maniac and brunet parted their ways in the corridor, exchanging reassured glances. Ryohei honestly believed that Tsuna was fine now, but deep inside behind that smiling mask, the brunet was silently cursing himself and remembering that day not long ago.

**_

* * *

Flashback_**

_"...Fucking brat. Just go to the old warehouses behind the Namimori construction site."_

_Tsuna repeated that line over and over again inside his head so he wouldn't forget where to go in this dire situation. Since he was closer to direction of Hayato's house, he ran that way, despite not knowing the exact address. To his luck, he saw Hayato walking down the street holding a few plastic bags, supposedly holding groceries. _

_"Ah, Hayato-kun!" Tsuna shouted out, running up towards the boy. _

_"Ju-Juudaime! What are you doing here?" the silver-haired teen asked in shock,_

_"Are you fine? Any injuries?" Tsuna suddenly asked, making the other raise a brow. _

_"I'm perfectly fine, Juudaime!" he replied back, despite not knowing what the hell was going on. Of course, he didn't dare to question his beloved boss. After a second or two of silence, Tsuna cursed out loud._

_"Damn! stupid ba-" _

_Tsuna covered his mouth as if he had said the wrong thing, only to make Hayato raise his brow again. He asked if everything was alright, but Tsuna replied with a lame answer, which Hayato obviously didn't buy. But being the loyal dog he was, he didn't question Tsuna. He knew his boss had good reasons behind his actions. _

_"Dammit! Stupid fat ass, It was just a bluff to distract me from going to Onii-san and Kyoko!" he thought, mumbling all sorts of curses under his breath. He ran towards the old warehouses behind Namimori construction site as fast as his legs would take him, which was much faster than before, all thanks to Reborn's horrendous training methods and the adrenaline pumping through his body and legs. _

_As he almost fell taking a sharp turn at the corner, he finally came to a stop in the middle of a few torn-down warehouses. He looked around frantically, not knowing which warehouse they could be in, until he heard an all-too-familiar voice ring out. _

_"Onii-chan!" _

_Stepping over rubble and planks of wood, Tsuna dashed into the almost torn-down building to his left. He followed the voice of a sweet girl, who was obviously none other than Kyoko, who was desperately calling out for her dear brother. Smashing the door open, his eyes widened to see Ryohei fighting with another person, who was probably that fat ass's subordinates. _

_"Onii-san!" Tsuna shouted, gaining his attention,_

_"Oh, Sawada! Could you take Kyoko and get away from here?" he asked without hesitation, earning a punch in the right cheek for turning away from his fight. He responded to his opponent with a punch and a kick, sending the teen rolling towards the wall behind him. Even though it was only a glance just before he left, he saw bruises and small cuts all over Ryohei's body. _

_"Onii-san, I'll take Kyoko somewhere safe and come back to help you!" Tsuna shouted back, hoping to hear a "sure thing!", but instead he received a,_

_"Listen up Sawada, This is my fight so don't interrupt and just take Kyoko somewhere safe! I'll catch up to the extreme!"  
_

_Without hesitating Tsuna gave a small nod and ran outside, holding onto Kyoko's hand. He ignored Kyoko's complaints and whines and lead her towards her house, where they desperately waited for Ryohei to come back. After a very long period of waiting, Tsuna decided it was wise to go check up on his sun guardian, hoping that he was safe, but he sighed in relief as he saw a figure trudging up the street towards them._

_"Onii-san!" _

_"Onii-chan!"_

_"Kyoko, are you hurt anywhere?" he asked straight away. Kyoko shook her head indicating "no" and smiled at him, saying it was all thanks to him and Tsuna._

_"Sawada, I owe you a thanks!" Ryohei said proudly, putting a heavy hand on the boys' left shoulder. The brunet smiled back at him, but he wanted a proper explanation of how he got into that state in the first place, but no matter how many times he was asked, Ryohei refused to tell Tsuna how it had happened, and what happened after wards while he was waiting with Kyoko. Without an explanation, Tsuna completely blamed himself for being an irresponsible and lousy boss._

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_The remaining hours in school flowed by smoothly, which was a tad bit strange for a situation where they were being pursued and ambushed 24/7. Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Kyoko met up with Ryohei in the hallway and started a casual conversation amongst themselves whilst walking out of the school grounds. As they walked out, Tsuna spotted Hibari walking towards another building with Kusakabe following behind. Being the sharp person he was, he glanced towards Tsuna's direction, to see the brown-haired boy smile at him charmingly with half-mast eyes. Hibari glared daggers at the smiling boy and glared at the boy's back as he passed the gates with his group of friends.

"Is something the matter, Kyouya-san?" Kusakabe asked, noticing Hibari stare off into another direction which was quite rare.

"Nothing. Just walk." Hibari mumbled, picking up the pace.

"Yes sir"

"Haha! you should have seen his face, it was priceless!" Takeshi laughed, wiping a tear away,

"I MISSED IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, whilst Kyoko giggled and Tsuna chuckled softly.

"Che. That was hardly a warm-up!" Hayato mumbled, crossing his arms as if he was superior.

A few minutes earlier whilst the group was walking home, they encountered a large group of men all dressed in shabby suits. The gang of men claimed to be a small mafia group that wanted to be recognised by all the others like the Vongola. When the gang attacked, Tsuna was about to take care of it, but he didn't even have to lift a finger besides slightly hugging Kyoko to protect her. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei immediately charged forward and took down the men easily despite being outnumbered.

"Hey guys, wanna come to m-" Takeshi got cut off by Tsuna's deep voice.

"Everyone get down!" Tsuna shouted in a calm voice, surprising the rest.

"Wha-?" Hayato pulled Takeshi down onto the ground next to him, making the teen wince slightly. Suddenly, in a split second, there was a loud 'BOOM' and and screen of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Tsuna coughed and stood up waving his hand to get rid of the remaining clouds of smoke. The rest did the same and stood dumbfounded.

"I can do this _all _day" Tsuna mumbled, getting tired of facing off enemy's all the time, the rest just chuckled amongst themselves quietly. As expected on cue, two people jumped down swiftly in front of the group.

"Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi" the taller of the two men said, stepping forward. He introduced himself and the person next to him who was a mute.

"We are her-"

"Yeah I know. Just hurry up and bring it on" Tsuna sighed, closing his eyes as if he was warding off a headache.

"Juudaime, leave these two to us!" Hayato said suddenly, taking a step forward in front of him, holding a few sticks of bombs in his hands. Takeshi and Ryohei also stepped forward, preparing their sword and fist. He couldn't really say anything, so he stepped back along with Kyoko.

"You wanna die that badly?" the man sneered, taking out a pair of nun-chucks from literally out of nowhere. The mute man took out series of throwing stars, shocking them.

"Martial arts weapons?" Takeshi pondered out loud. Fortunately, they heard him and replied with a "yes".

"Che. Let's get this over and done with" Hayato spat impatiently, glaring at the two men. The mute man also seemed emotionless as well as being mute, seeing as he just stood there holding his stars with a stoic expression. Without anymore hesitation and questions, the two sides charged at each other, despite it being unfair as it was three against two.

Hayato immediately went for the man with the nun-chucks, throwing his rocket bombs as he said stuff like "You won't get anywhere near the Juudaime!" and "That bastard, how dare he say such crap in front of the Juudaime?" Ryohei also went for the same man and Takeshi charged straight towards the mute, who threw an endless river of unique looking throwing stars. The battle stalled on for a couple of minutes. Hayato distracted the man with his bombs and tricks, whilst Ryohei came up from behind and punched and kicked the man whilst shouting out, "THIS IS EXTREME!". Takeshi seemed to be having fun as well, but, every time the man threw his stars, Takeshi would use his sword to block them and send them flying to the concrete ash felt. But because of that, he couldn't get any closer to the man. Tsuna and Kyoko watched from the sidelines, watching the one-sided fight. Tsuna heaved another sigh and pushed Kyoko back slightly, when the man with the nun-chucks slammed into a wall near them. Just when he thought everything was going fine, his eyes widened as he saw all three of his guardians get pushed onto the ground. Takeshi was getting tired and accidentally got cuts from five of the throwing stars, Ryohei missed a punch and was taken advantage of, making him slam into the wall behind him slightly, and Hayato was just caught off guard and fell onto the ground.

"How dare they..." Tsuna whispered to himself, not bothering to take out his gloves. He told Kyoko to stay put and stepped forward, asking the three if they were okay.

"Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Onii-san, are you all okay?" Tsuna asked in his calm and deep voice, glancing at them for a second or two. All three nodded and attempted to stand up, but they stay put.

"Stay down. I'll take care of them." Tsuna said, slowly walking forward towards the two men.

"But Juu-"

"You're tired aren't you?" the brunet interrupted, letting out a small, charming smile. Hayato had enough energy to stand up and fight again, but he didn't dare disobey his boss' orders.

Tsuna looked up at the two men with his stoic expression and waited for them to charge at him.

"Tch. let's see how strong the Vongola is...The boss is just a brat anyway" the man snickered, charging at Tsuna as on cue. The mute man also ran forward ninja-style, throwing his stars as he ran past and behind Tsuna. The other man swung his pair of nun-chucks and nearly landed a hit on the teen, but he missed. At first, It would've seemed like a one-sided fight, as someone was behind, throwing an endless stream of stars and a person in front attacking furiously in all directions. Tsuna kept dodging the attacks instead of attacking them back which confused his guardians, until they noticed something.

"Hey wait, Tsuna's not in HDW mode!" Takeshi suddenly said, noticing Tsuna fight without his gloves or bright orange flames. Hayato also took a look for himself and noticed his boss fighting without going into HDW mode.

"Maybe he forgot to put his gloves on to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted lively yet weakly at the same time.

"Stupid turf-top! Juudaime isn't stupid like you!" Hayato retorted back, restraining himself from attacking his comrade. They were interrupted by the sound of a stifled laugh.

"Haha...I ne-never knew you were actually strong" the man coughed, picking himself up off the ground. The mute man who was behind Tsuna seemed to have forgotten to attack after seeing his comrade fall, making him an open target only for a couple of seconds.

Tsuna ignored the man in front of him and spun on his heels, running towards the man behind him at full speed. The mute noticed Tsuna running up towards him and threw a couple of stars aimed at his head, but the brunet ducked and ran past him, elbowing him in the stomach. The man fell to his knees and started coughing continuously. Suddenly, he stood back up and threw his stars without warning, but this time it was slightly different. The stars were actually following Tsuna who was jumping about trying to attack the mute, but he had no other choice but to run before the stars hit him. He looked back for a millisecond and analyzed the stars inside his head.

_"Looks like the normal throwing stars he was using before, but these are...homing throwing stars. It's most likely a developed technology within their family. I guess I'll have to let it catch up to me and then I'll stop it using HDW mode." _Tsuna thought, realising he was nearing the wall in front of him, where the other man was as well. Tsuna suddenly turned around and spread his legs out, preparing to get into HDW mode, but at the very last minute in a split second, he jumped out of the way, leaving the man with the broken nun-chucks vulnerable to the stars.

Tsuna covered his face with his arms as there was a loud 'BOOM' from the place where Tsuna was previously standing. He was about to activate his HDW mode but suddenly, his hyper intuition acted up, making him move out of the way at the last minute. Thick black smoke blew away, revealing the body of the man with nun-chucks laying motionless with burn marks everywhere. At first, Tsuna was slightly horrified, wondering if the man was dead, but he saw the man's fingers and eyebrows twitching, making him sigh in relief. The mute rushed over and picked up the unconscious man, glaring at the teen before taking off.

"Whoa, that was awesome Tsuna!" Takeshi applauded, brushing off dirt from his clothes.

"That's Juudaime for you!"

"OH SAWADA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE THAT BRIGHT ORANGE THINGY!" Ryohei shouted, punching a fist in the air.

Tsuna smiled weakly, waving a hand to tell Kyoko it was safe to come out of her safe spot. She asked if everyone was okay and also applauded how cool they all looked, facing off against a strong enemy.

"When I was in Italy, Reborn informed me about a certain family that uses martial arts as their main style of fighting." Tsuna said all of a sudden,

"Huh?"The rest looked at him with confused looks.

"The mafia family those two men belong to use martial arts rather than normal weapons like we do and are hard to fight against if you don't know their techniques. I just had the upper hand since I already knew about them." he finished off, taking a short pause somewhere in between. The rest nodded and exchanged surprised looks.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

The group ran off before they got into trouble for causing the mess in the middle of the streets and parted their ways a few minutes later. Hayato said he remembered having to pick up some groceries and excuse himself, going in the opposite direction of which he normally went with Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and went off first, telling everyone to rest Tsuna was out of sight, three teens walked back to the spot where they usually part and whispered amongst each other.

"Too bad we didn't get the chance today either" Takeshi said, scratching the back of his head with disappointment.

"We were disturbed by those bastards." Hayato huffed, crossing his arms.

"That was extreme training!" Ryohei shouted, triggering Hayato's anger. Hayato shouted back complaining it wasn't training, and to take things seriously instead of thinking that everything is about boxing. This time, instead of saying "Now now, calm down you two", Takeshi said,

"About Tsuna...I never expected him to be _that _strong"

Hayato and Ryohei stopped bickering all of a sudden and nodded in agreement, making Takeshi sweat-drop.

"I mean, he didn't even need to use his HDW mode" he continued on,

"Juudaime has certainly exceeded our expectations..." Hayato mumbled, looking at the ground. "He took down two people at once with his bare hands, when the three of us combined together didn't even have a chance against against those bastards"

"It's a good thing that Sawada has become stronger to the extreme! But, the old Sawada was much more reliable!" Ryohei said in his normal voice.

"For once, you said something smart, Turf-top!" Hayato smirked, shuffling from leaning on one foot to another.

"But what are we going to do now? We saw Tsuna's strength without going into HDW mode, so how strong will he be when he is?" Takeshi asked, staring off into the sky whilst thinking. The three stood there for a moment, thinking about that, which was very true.

"Change your plan" a familiar voice said, jumping onto Takeshi's shoulder. The three said his name in unison, wondering why Reborn was here.

"Change our plan?" Hayato repeated, raising a brow. Reborn nodded.

"Then, I'll be off." and without another word, the infant hitman three teens stood for another moment thinking about what the infant said.

"I can't think of anything!" Hayato shouted in frustration as he bent down, grabbing a fistful of hair. Ryohei started ranting out useless cra- words, and Takeshi was still thinking.

"Why don't we observe him for a while, then we might have an idea of a new plan!" Takeshi thought, his face lightening up. Hayato looked up at him for a second or two then burst.

"Y-you stupid baseball freak! Like hell we're going to stalk Juudaime!"

"STALK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, losing the plot.

"It can't hurt to _observe _him for at least a day. It's not stalking, really." Takeshi said with a casual smile on his face. Hayato grumbled in frustration and gave in, agreeing to the plan, and Ryohei of course was still rambling on like crazy.

* * *

Tsuna stripped off his clothes and stepped into the bathtub filled with warm bubbly water, rubbing his left shoulder and arm.

"I'm gonna have a huge bruise here tomorrow" he groaned, sinking into the water until only his head was left above the water. He sighed and looked up at the plain white ceiling, watching a mosquito fly around the bright light.

"Heh..." Tsuna said quietly with a straight face. He watched the mosquito fly into the bowl the light bulb was in, and averted his gaze, knowing it wouldn't be coming back out again, ever.

He sat there in the bathtub for a minute or two just staring at the mass of bubbles around his feet. He wasn't bothered to move or do anything at that moment, it was just so relaxing. His vision blurred as his eye lids fell, making him drown further into the water.

_**

* * *

Tsuna's dream**_

_"Where am I?" Tsuna wondered out loud, searching for whatever in the mist of darkness surrounding him. He ran forward calling out for his mother and the others that lived with him, but he heard no reply. Suddenly, the darkness slowly disappeared and the scene in front of him showed the streets of Namimori, a street close to his house. _

_"Huh, what am I doing here?" he thought, walking forward. He heard someone cough behind him, and looked behind him to reveal two men with a ton of piercings and matching clothes. _

_"Wait...these people are..." Tsuna stopped and thought for a while._

_"Yo, you alright?" the man on the right said, putting a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna flinched and stepped back, but then realised what he was wearing. He looked down in shock; he was wearing the same thing as the two in behind him. Suddenly, he was pulled back into the shadows by the man on his left, revealing a brown-haired boy walking past with his head down and eyes shadowed. _

_"I-is that me?"_

_The boy walking past had spiky brown hair, he was wearing the same uniform as Tsuna did and resembled him overall. What the heck was going on? Suddenly, he felt the two men behind him give him a slight push and jump out of the shadows to in front of the boy. _

_"Who are you people?" the boy hissed, a bright orange flame flickering on his forehead. _

_The two men behind him started speaking, and this scene was all too familiar. _

_"We are assassins from the Riccone family, we work just for power and money"- Bingo._

_Everything happened all too quick, exactly as it happened on the day. Except for the fact he was taken down by himself. Desperately searching for answers, he lifted an arm up to reach his clone and question him, but instead, his eyes widened in shock as he saw a knife piercing through his back. His clone spat out blood and turned around, glaring. Without a chance to speak out his words, he felt a foot, no a shoe kick his head furiously. It hurt, a lot. It felt as if his head was cracking open, which it literally was. The world spun around him, revealing flashbacks of the person he supposedly was. The pain was excruciating and just plain painful. It hurt to depart from the world in such a manner. It hurt because he had so many regrets, and lots of things he wanted to do. Death overcame him as the switch lighting up the world was turned off. _

_**End of dream**_

* * *

"Ah!" he slightly shouted, sitting back up straight in the bathtub. He looked over at the clock and realised he had been sleeping for only six minutes. He slid down into the water and sighed out bubbles, realising the whole thing was only a dream. Suddenly, a tear rolled down his cheek and into the water.

"How cruel..." he whispered to himself, wiping away the rest of the tears that he failed to hold back. He stepped out of the bath, dried himself, got changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed.

"Why did I...do such a thing?" he said to himself again, sitting up and trying to hold back his tears. He lifted his legs up onto the beg and hugged them to his chest with his forehead leaning on his knees.

"So that's how it feels like..." his voice cracked, tears leaking.

"Now I know the entire extent of the sins I committed"

That night, Tsuna swore to himself that he would never ever take the life of another human being for as long as he lived, and he would somehow make up for the death of all the people he killed unintentionally.

* * *

A sleepy brunette woke up from his slumber at five to midnight. He heard lots of strange noises outside his window, which made him turn and stir in his sleep, eventually waking him up. He cursed and yawned, opening a slight crack in his window, only to reveal nothing. Just a soda can rolling about on the brunet sighed grumpily and closed the window, lifting the covers of his bed to resume sleeping. All of a sudden, a rock crashed through his window, making the glass shatter and fly into every direction.

"Not good." he muttered.

He grabbed a change of clothes and ran out into the hallway to wake up everyone in the house.

"Everyone wake up, It's an emergency!"

Meanwhile, at Hayato's house, the same thing was happening. He was up on his laptop, researching a few things that intrigued him, until he was disturbed by a flying rock. Takeshi was in his bed, but he was still awake. He also, was in shock when a huge rock came flying into his bedroom window, also waking up his father who ran into his room with his pajamas. Hibari had fallen asleep in his chair whilst doing paperwork in his office, but woke up immediately when he felt as if something was flying towards him from behind. With swift movements, he turned around and pushed opened the curtains and slid the window open, letting a huge rock fly in and leave a deep dent in the door.

"..." Hibari glared into the dark night sky with his suspicions growing. Suddenly, he heard a crash in another building...and then again. Swearing he would bite someone to death if it was a prank, he ran off with his tonfa's to the source of the sound.

Over at the Sasagawa residence, Ryohei was watching a boxing match on the TV, but he didn't feel right all of a sudden and decided to take a breather outside. He grabbed his coat and opened his front door, only to be hit with a small pebble that hit the side of his head. He cursed extremely but didn't have any time for other complaints, as he noticed the bushes in front of his house rustling, indicating someone was there. He sprinted over, only to see the bushes rustle further up ahead. Forgetting to close the front door or get Kyoko, he followed the rustling bushes which seemed to be leading to Tsuna's house.

"Dame-Tsuna...What's going on?" a sleepy six year old lambo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Tsu-kun, Is something the matter?" Nana asked, holding onto Fuuta's hand. Bianchi was standing next to Nana holding lambo and I-pin.

"I'm...no, We're being attacked" Tsuna replied, turning around to face them. He smiled with his eyes at half-mast due to the sleepiness that was still there.

"Oh dear" Nana gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. But for now, Everyone has to get out of here, in case of any further danger." Tsuna ordered, watching the so-called family head towards the back door. Just before they left, he shot an apologetic smile at his mother who took one last glance at her son. This surprised her. Alot.

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice calling out his name from outside.

"Juudaime...Juudaime! Juu-Baseball freak!"

"Yo Gokudera, what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that!"

Tsuna's lips turned into a very small smile after hearing this.

"Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna called out calmly as he slammed open his front both raised an eyebrow at the gloves in Tsuna's hands.

"Juudaime...We'r-"

"We're under attack." the brunet said in a deep and calm voice, slipping on his gloves.

In a far distance away, he heard a _very _familiar voice shouting out complaints such as "STOP RIGHT THERE TO THE EXTREME!" and "THIS IS GOOD EXERCISE!". Sigh.

_"So the calm before the storm ends here..."_ Tsuna thought, getting into a fighting stance as a bright orange flame suddenly appeared on his forehead.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_**Author: ****Ugh. I have no idea why I made this chapter so long. I managed to type it all up, but my fingers are still aching from the little accident. As I mentioned, please ignore any mistakes I failed to catch. Oh yeah,**

_**::IMPORTANT NOTE::**_

I've honestly lost the plot here, even though the level of my motivation for this fic is high. I really do apologise for any weird turns in the story.

For all of my fics, I make up the story as I go, which means the plot will be slightly messed up, which I kinda feel is happening right now. If you guys aren't satisfied with this sudden turn in the fic, or feel that there's something lacking or too much, Please tell me, or else I won't be able to continue it properly, or make it better. However, I will continue the fic until the very end, so no worries.

Thank you guys so much for taking your time and reading this, as well as leaving a comment about your thoughts. I appreciate the support you guys have given me, and I hope to see continued support in the later chapters. Well, that's all.

**_Bye bye for now. ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8: Ciaossu and Truce

_**Smile**_**

* * *

**

_**A/N: SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I re-read this fic from the first chapter till this one, and as a few other readers may have realised, I have this spontaneous way of writing. I type down whatever comes into my head, and that's how I write this fic, so I apologise if it's...weird or something. I'm trying to improve the way I write, but It's kinda hard since it became a habit. Anyway, enough of this and more of that down there. Read and review - honestly, it's up to you. More reviews- more motivation - faster and hopefully better updates.**_

_**Note: I won't be update as frequently from now on since school is back in. I'll try my best though!  
**_

* * *

**Summary (full):** **He decided to ditch his cowardliness and came back bad-ass. Sawada Tsunayoshi made most aspects of HDW mode permanent. However, his guardians aren't too pleased with the new change. Now they only have one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back! However, it won't be easy with distractions and hindrances going on everyday. Yaoi/1827**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ciaossu and Truce  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be considering oblivion as a friend if I was the genius who thought of KHR. Wow, Haven't done one of these in a while...It's pretty fun. I think I'll do this for every chapter. **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna called out calmly as he slammed open his front both raised an eyebrow at the gloves in Tsuna's hands._

_"Juudaime...We'r-"_

_"We're under attack." the brunet said in a deep and calm voice, slipping on his gloves._

_In a far distance away, he heard a very familiar voice shouting out complaints such as "STOP RIGHT THERE TO THE EXTREME!" and "THIS IS GOOD EXERCISE!". Sigh._

_"So the calm before the storm ends here..." Tsuna thought, getting into a fighting stance as a bright orange flame suddenly appeared on his forehead._

_**End of Recap**_

In the midst of the night, or rather, in the very first hour of the new day, the sounds of metal clashing and male voices screaming could be faintly heard.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei were standing in a defensive semi-circle in front of Tsuna, ready to protect their boss if anything tried to attack them. Takeshi had his sword out, Hayato had his bombs, Ryohei had his bandaged fists and Tsuna had his X-Gloves and flickering flames.

Everyone was quiet and the atmosphere was incredibly tense. The four boys' stood in their fighting stances, bodies tensed up, but ready to fight. They glared suspicious holes into the bushes and parts of the street where shadows lurked, without the need to inform each other that they were surrounded; it was pretty obvious. Well, to them it was.

Suddenly, they heard a a rustle from behind them. They whipped their heads around to the source of the sound and saw the huge lump of leaves that were raked earlier in the day, shaking as if something was desperate to emerge.

_"Shit, was this an ambush-" _Hayato thought, as he saw the pile of leaves burst into the air...But he was cut off his thoughts by a reassuring figure.

The towering pile of leaves shook viciously and burst into the air; it was raining autumn leaves. Just as the three guardians were about to lunge forward and attack the person or whatever it was from harming their precious boss, but they were disturbed by a familiar, almost _cute _greeting.

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna face-palmed at the sight and hearing of it.

"Reborn! How many times have I told you not to say _ciaossu_ so damned casually after scaring the shit outta us!" Tsuna said in a angry, yet calm and welcoming voice, relaxing his tense stance. Takeshi and the others sighed of relief straight away, lowering their weapons. Reborn replied with a mischievous kitty-smile, turning leon back into his chameleon form.

_"I'm guessing he blew the leaves away with leon..." _Tsuna thought, sighing inwardly. That was definitely Reborn alright; never had the patience with anything.

"Your reactions used to make you look pathetic, but you've matured quite a bit." Reborn smirked, walking up to them. Tsuna refrained from rolling his eyes and went out of HDW mode.

On the other hand, what shocked Hayato and partly Takeshi and Ryohei the most was that Tsuna actually cussed...and at Reborn out of all people.

_"Reborn! How many times have I told you not to say ciaossu so damned casually after scaring the shit outta us! - _That certainly did not seem like something Tsuna would ever say, especially to his fearful tutor who would stand as a very formidable opponent.

"Don't let your guard down just because I'm here," Reborn smirked, enjoying the silent praise he received from his former student and his guardians.

Almost immediately after saying that, the bushes surrounding them rustled violently, as many shadows resembling somewhat an average man emerged. Their eyes' widened, gaping at the sight before them.

Surely, four teenagers and one infant couldn't possibly defeat an _army _of men...right?

The figures that emerged seemed to be pouring out on after another, eventually revealing an army of men surrounding the five with weapons in all of their hands. A shadow which resembled something like on of those typical bad-guy leaders emerged from the people standing in front of them.

"..." a whole five seconds of silence was disturbed by a very-

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, looking somewhat impressed by the amount of people standing before and behind them. Hayato could only 'rudely compliment' his fellow guardian, whilst Takeshi let out a small chuckle, Tsuna sighed and Reborn stayed silent as usual.

_"This isn't looking too good..." _Tsuna thought, unconsciously biting his lower lip. But before Tsuna could go into further thinking, Reborn spoke.

"Tsuna, after you mentioned _that_ family, I gathered information and came across something _very _interesting." Reborn said in a whisper, loud enough for Tsuna and the rest to hear, but quietly so the enemies wouldn't hear. Tsuna nodded, waiting to be filled in with the details Reborn was about to speak of, but suddenly, his eyes widened as he came across a thought.

What if it was the Pistole family that was attacking them at the moment? It was a possibility, even though Tsuna nor Reborn had heard of that particular family. Tsuna cursed to himself inwardly and thought about what he would do if it did turn out to be that family.

"The Pistole family is a small family located somewhere hidden in Italy," Reborn started, even though everyone else besides Tsuna didn't know what he was going on about.

"The Pistole family was known to be a small mafia group, even back in history. It cannot stand independently, so they created the 'Pistole Family Alliance', much similar to the 'Vongola Family Alliance'. Their alliance consists of many small families, and when I say 'many', I'm serious. Their true intentions are unknown, but its most likely to be reigning at the top of the mafia, which basically means taking down the Vongola. With their numbers, it's possible that they can overthrow you and become a fearful force in the mafia." Reborn finished, taking a stronger grip on leon as he saw small movement within the mass of people.

Rather than replying with words, Tsuna clenched his teeth and fists, burning his bright orange eyes at the mob in front of him, scaring a few men. His guardians didn't really know what they were talking about, but they had taken all of the information in.

Suddenly,

"Oi. Hibari and Mukuro, you know it's pointless hiding yourselves." Reborn suddenly said, lifting his fedora hat slightly.

As on cue, a shadow jumped down from somewhere and swiftly landed on two feet beside the young Vongola boss.

"Kyouya-kun..." Tsuna whispered aloud, looking somewhat shocked but relieved at the same time. Hibari "hmpf'ed" at the brunet and turned his head to the side like a stubborn child, making Tsuna giggle inwardly.

Suddenly, a purplish mist fogged up the area, revealing a person standing from within it. A strange laugh was heard, which no doubtfully gave away the identity of the stranger.

"Kufufu"

Hibari glared with all his might. He hated this "kufufu'ing" person to the guts.

"I wanted to be a spectator though..." A man with bluish, strange hair said, appearing more and more clear as the mist disappeared.

"Fucking pineapple." Hayato scoffed, closing his eyes as he turned his head away.

"Oya, Oya, that wasn't a very nice greeting." the man smirked, pulling out his trident from some kind of fourth dimension which Tsuna really wanted to believe in at the moment.

"Nice to see you again Mukuro." Tsuna mumbled, giving a quick glance at the man. All of a sudden, it was all interrupted.

"Nice to see your saying your goodbyes, but would you mind keeping it nice and short?" a huge, muscly man said, most likely the leader out of all the men surrounding them.

"Che. Don't get so cocky, bastard!" Hayato spat, taking a step forward with his bombs. Before he could try anything, Tsuna put an arm out in front of him;stopping him.

"Juudaime?"

"What do you want from us?" Tsuna asked, with his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

The man snickered, pulling out a strange, but painful-looking dagger from some kind of fourth dimension.

"I heard you picked a fight with a brat of ours," the man smirked, pulling out a cigarette which a random man behind him quickly lit up.

The others perked their heads up in confusion and exchanged confused looks with each other, but in the end stared at Tsuna's back which flinched just a _teeny weeny _bit when he felt the stares;he felt a pang of guilt shoot through him.

"Well, not that we really care bout' him." the man said, letting out a small chuckle. But suddenly, he glared intensely.

"But by messing with him, you're also messing with us, the Pistole family, who does not tolerate with shitty brats like you!" he roared furiously, spitting his cigarette onto the ground as he grinded it into the ground with his shoe.

Hayato retorted back furiously.

"How dare you insult the Juudaime like that, bastard!"

"Do you realise the position you're in, you fucking brat?"

"I think we should be the one-" Hayato was cut off by his boss.

"Enough." Tsuna said calmly, slightly angered at his so-called 'right-hand-man's' low tolerance for being ticked off.

"So let me guess." Tsuna began, letting out a sigh as he looked up with his narrowed-light brown eyes, "To sum it all up, you're here to take me down because I insulted your family in some way?"

The man paused for a second or two but then smirked, "That's right. You'll regret ever coming across us in the first place. A couple of lousy brats from the Vongola can't take a whole army down!"

_Did these people even know that our tensed-up brunet was the Vongola boss? _

"We're gonna kill ya' lousy brats first, and deal with the bigger ones later." the man laughed, tightening the grip on his dagger.

_Okay, maybe they didn't._

It was only a matter of time to see which side had the upside of the table.

_**-THIS IS A PAGE BREAK-  
WARNING: HAYATO CANNOT RESTRAIN HIMSELF FROM THE COLOURFUL LANGUAGE HE SPEAKS OF!  
-THIS IS A PAGE BREAK-**_

A silver tonfa covered in specks of blood spun magnificently in front of the moons' glow, illuminating the weapon. A certain raven-haired prefect caught the tonfa and pulled it down to slam into another ribcage; the sound of bones cracking was like a melody to his uncontrollable blood-thirst and 'biting to death' habits.

"Weak herbivores." Hibari spat venomously, turning his back the the mass of motionless bodies that laid in the middle of the street.

Takeshi took advantage of his quick movements and swung his shigure-kintoki 360 degrees, slicing down all of his enemies a split second later. At first, it was much too easy, but the number of men just kept on coming. Suddenly, he felt an attack coming on at his right side, and dwung his body to the left, smashing into something that felt like another person. He spun his head around for a second or two and recognised it as an enemy, who was knocked down accidentally.

"Haha, sorry dude!" Takeshi laughed, shifting his attention somewhere else.

In another part of the area, a certain bomb-expert couldn't hold in his pending anger and frustration out on the enemy. However, with his anger swelling up, he didn't notice a man sneak up behind him a deliver a blow from behind.

Hayato clutched his aching head and glared daggers at the man, "Go to hell you mother fucker."

In a split second without the man realising what had happened, Hayato angrily shoved a bomb down the mans' uniform shirt and jumped away as he predicted the explosion. The next moment, he threw out a series of bombs into random directions, making the other people he was fighting against think if that Hayato had lost his cool and sense of coordination. How terribly mistaken they were. None of them had expected bombs to take a turn, literally.

Hayato's rocket bombs exploded in mid-air directly in front of every person, making them collapse with burns and maybe a few missing body parts. He honestly didn't want to kill anyone, but seeing as the situation was demanding, he couldn't help it. He had to vent out his anger on someone anyway, might as well be the unfortunate people who opposed him and his beloved tenth.

"Fucking pussy's. Can't even fucking put up a better fight."

Pillars of fire sprouted from the earth, sending the men panicking and scattering in all sorts of directions, which made Mukuro find 'weaklings' quite amusing. Another series of horrendous illusions were created, only to disperse in a few seconds, seeing as the weak men had already passed out or collapsed. The remaining men that stood strong were taken down by their faces or guts being smashed in by a long trident.

"Kufufu. A man could get used to this feeling." Mukuro said to himself, swinging his trident around instead of creating illusions.

"EXTREME!"

Ryohei ranted out useless words with 'extreme' at the end of every sentence as he ran through a crowd of opposing men, sending them flying in all sorts of directions once they met with his extreme punches and kicks. The boxing maniac quite enjoyed the experience of fighting against other people whom he never fought before, making the white-haired boxer more excited than usual.

"THIS IS EXTREME!"He punched another man in the nose and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"BUT ALL MEN SHOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON A BEAR AND A LION TO THE EXTREME!"

After what seemed like ages, finally, the amount of men on the opposing side decreased. Tsuna, alongside with Reborn had just taken on the boss of the opposing side, but ditched the fight all of a sudden and boosted himself and the infant on his shoulder to another area, where most of his guardians and other men were.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He glared at the scene before him and observed every one of his guardians mouthing out a few words.

"Everyone, out of the way." he said in a stern and demanding voice, gaining the attention of more than just his guardians.

Tsuna's left hand was extended out behind him, shooting out a ridiculously huge soft flame which was used for support. Hayato and the rest smirked and moved out of the way like Tsuna commanded, not wanting to get caught in the fire of one of Tsuna's most powerful attacks. Of course, that was because he developed a few more new techniques during his training. The men in front of Tsuna tried to squirm away and run for their lives, but were too afraid of the guardians sending them death glares from the side in their hiding spots.

Without warning, Tsuna showed no mercy.

"X-Burner."

...

Moments later after the blinding orange flame was shot out, bodies were laying motionless on top of one another, making it seem like they were dead to his guardians and everyone else. However, Tsuna still remembered his so-called 'oath' or 'promise to himself' not to take another life in the years of his life, and decreased the FV (Fiamma voltage) in his attack, which was enough to knock out the enemy cold, but not enough to kill them.

Suddenly, in amongst the pool of motionless bodies, a couple of men stood up again, along with their 'boss' who somehow survived the sudden blast. The huge muscly boss wiped away the tiny bit of blood that leaked from the corner of his mouth and glared viciously at the young brunet, who looked more than innocent...Sure.

The man smirked once more before opening his sore mouth to speak.

"I guess I underestimated you."

Tsuna's stoic and angry expression did not move an inch away from his face.

"However, It's nice to see that you enjoyed our opening act."

Tsuna flinched just a tiny bit. What on earth was wrong with this thick-headed man? Did he realise his position at that very moment?

"If you got something to say, spit it already." Tsuna hissed, not wanting to tolerate with the stupid man any further.

"Alright, let's call a truce."

Tsuna raised a brow, as well as his guardians and Reborn who seemed quite intrigued, but stayed silent.

"You have two options only. The first one is you call truce as well and we live to see another day, or the second one, you prepare for your funerals today." the man stood with his arms folded, looking quite proud of himself, though he was battered up badly.

Tsuna looked down at Reborn who gave him a useless shrug, and over at his guardians who nodded and trusted his decision. With a sigh and more hesitation, Tsuna finally agreed.

"I'll comply with the truce." he said, letting the flames on his forehead disappear.

The man snickered at Tsuna's decision and reminded the young boss that his fate was inevitable; there was no easy way out of this whole thing.

"Let's call it a game rather than a battle..." he started, telling them to listen carefully as he will not repeat it twice or hear any complaints.

"You can call out as many men you want on your side, and we'll do the same. At the strike of the new day, you will be attacked no matter where you are or who you're with, until dawn rises. This game will not end until one side has officially been taken down. Two words lad, _survive and kill_." the man sneered at the last two words, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke with the few surviving men he came with.

Tsuna jumped down into the centre of the previous battlefield, joined by his guardians who were equally confused as he was. They asked each other if they were okay, and it seemed like everyone had just a few scratches and bruises, here and there, nothing serious. As the group was conversing happily as if nothing had happened, Tsuna couldn't stop the rush of guilt flowing through him.

_"All of this is my fault." _he repeated inside his head, glancing up at his guardians' and friends' who were battered up quite a bit, despite them looking cheerful and energetic as ever.

Suddenly, Tsuna fell to his knees abruptly and buried his face into his hands; shaking uncontrollably. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Tsuna, what's wrong, are you alright?" Takeshi asked, kneeling down beside the brunet.

Hayato and Ryohei did the same, worried about their boss and friend, whilst the other three including Reborn just stood there looking somewhat more or less worried.

"Juudaime, Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tsuna shook his head and failed to hold back the tears that leaked. He sobbed quietly into his hands, still shaking.

"G-guys...I-I'm really so-sorry you had to...go through all of this..." Tsuna said quietly with a shaky voice, in between sobs. The others' facial expressions softened and comforted the brunet, despite being albeit confused in one way or another.

"Juudaime..." Hayato whispered softly, looking at his precious boss who looked sad and angry with tears streaming down his face.

In one way or another, Takeshi and the rest felt somewhat relieved when they saw Tsuna breaking down. His crying and stuttering came back, but it didn't necessarily mean they enjoyed him suffer.

Tsuna wiped away his tears completely and stopped shaking once he felt the warm hands of his friends pat his back and rub it, soothing him to calm down. He looked up and made an expression that looked something like a pained, weak smile.

"It was when that _traitor_ joined us on the first day, Reborn sent me into town to collect something sent for him. On my way back, I bumped into a certain someone..." Tsuna began, remembering that day as he fought verbally with the fatso. His guardians, and even Mukuro and Hibari decided to listen, even though they looked like they didn't care. Reborn listened even though he heard the story already.

By the end of his short story about what happened that day, and how it lead up to this, Tsuna expected the people around him to accuse him in one way or another for doing something stupid, but he got the most surprising reactions instead.

They laughed and smiled. (except for three certain people...and acrobaleno)

They smiled and laughed, patting the brunet on the back and complimenting him on how kind and caring he was. They enjoyed the fact that Tsuna was so worried about them, even though it did lead up to terrible consequences. Without further complaints or long story-telling, they reassured the young brunet and made a true smile plaster across his face.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the group of friends walked towards their homes, supporting one another while they walked.

When the battle began, they drove the enemy to an isolated area in the town, where there would be no nearby houses and people around who would be in the way of harm. After a couple of minutes, a car suddenly screeched and came to a halt next to them, making most flinch at the sudden 'noise'.

The care was a limo, which was long and black, rather expensive looking. The window of the backseat rolled down, only to reveal the only and only...

"Dino!" Tsuna said in a surprised, yet calm voice.

"Hey there little bro, need a ride?" the blond offered, which didn't need a reply, seeing as Tsuna pulled the door open and everyone shoved inside, with the exception of the prefect.

"Kyouya, aren't you coming as well?" Dino asked, leaving the door open.

Hibari glared at the man for his stupid question and turned his back on the car.

"Namimori will not be left in such a state." he said with his usual monotonous voice, glaring at the discipline committee members who were filing in and out of the damaged-area holding all sorts of equipment and body bags...

_"I wonder when they got here..." _Tsuna wondered, closing his eyes in the seat between Dino and Hayato.

The rest of the ride was nice and peaceful for once, since everyone was exhausted from the fight. Dino and Reborn were in a light conversation, when suddenly Reborn said something absurd from out of the blue.

"We're going to move to the headquarters in Italy."

_**

* * *

A/N:**_ SORRY! I couldn't update for a while and this chapter was not-so-good. PLEASE IGNORE any mistakes and grammatical errors, since it's like 1am here right now, and I really need my sleep (typing up fanfic late at night is the best). **BECAUSE I FAILED YOU ALL, I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN TWO OR THREE DAYS~ IT'S A PROMISE! Ciaossu.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tsuna Centric

_**Smile**_**

* * *

**

_**A/N: I tired to update asap ;~; I'd like to thank the people who gave their time to review and/or add this fic to alert/fav. I already know the plot is a bit rambly and confusing (that's my weakest point in writing; I'd be very happy if I received some advice and help with that) , but I've already warned you guys - you're reading this outta your own will.**_

_**NOTE: Yes, I do realise the stupid mistakes I always make in every chapter, so don't mind it. Especially this one; I didn't bother checking it after typing it up. Don't really care if you point it out though. Onwards :)  
**_

* * *

**Summary (full):** **He decided to ditch his cowardliness and came back bad-ass. Sawada Tsunayoshi made most aspects of HDW mode permanent. However, his guardians aren't too pleased with the new change. Now they only have one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back! However, it won't be easy with distractions and hindrances going on everyday. Yaoi/1827**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tsuna-centric  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: KHR is too hawt for me ;)  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Hibari glared at the man for his stupid question and turned his back on the car._

_"Namimori will not be left in such a state." he said with his usual monotonous voice, glaring at the discipline committee members who were filing in and out of the damaged-area holding all sorts of equipment and body bags..._

_"I wonder when they got here..." Tsuna wondered, closing his eyes in the seat between Dino and Hayato._

_The rest of the ride was nice and peaceful for once, since everyone was exhausted from the fight. Dino and Reborn were in a light conversation, but suddenly Reborn said something absurd from out of the blue._

_"We're going to move to the headquarters in Italy."_

_**End of Recap**_

Earlier that morning, Tsuna arrived back at his house with Reborn after the rest of his guardians were dropped off at their houses'. Tsuna was surprised to see Nana and the rest waiting at the doorstep for him, all very worried. After reassuring them for a few minutes, they went back to bed, eventually.

Well past dawn, Tsuna was lying in the comfort of his bed, with Reborn sleeping in the hammock in the corner of the room. He couldn't sleep even though he was tired from having no shut-eye.

The one thing Reborn said bothered him, _"We're going to move to the headquarters in Italy."_

Did that mean even Nana and the rest were going as well? On the other hand, was their situation that bad, that they needed to go all the way to 'take refuge' in Italy?

Thoughts raced around his mind continuously, distracting him from falling asleep. Before he knew it, everyone else in the house woke up, including Reborn, who mentioned he wouldn't be attending school, which he pretty much figured.

"Dame-Tsuna, come down to eat breakfast and get ready." Reborn said, pulling on his black coat.

Tsuna looked up with a clueless face, "What for?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to thoroughly explain your next step with everyone." the infant replied, refraining himself from kicking the brunet.

Tsuna replied with a curt nod and stretched his arms. He felt extremely sluggish that morning, thus making him react slower and fall victim to Reborn's normal way of doing things (Whatever normal was defined as in Reborn's vocabulary).

Moments later Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei were seated around the small square table in Tsuna's room, whilst the sun, storm and rain acrobaleno made themselves comfy on his desk, Bianchi was leaning against the doorway and Hibari, who was forced to come by Reborn, was leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room. The topic of the discussion was pretty much obvious.

"Reborn, you're talking about the main Vongola headquarters in Italy, right?" Tsuna asked, as all heads in the room turned to the suit-wearing infant.

"Yeah, you could assume that place at the only safest place to reside in at the moment." he replied, taking a sip of his tea.

A few people arched their brows.

"Why is that, Reborn-san?" Hayato asked out of curiousity,

"The Vongola headquarters have secure and more advanced security than anywhere else, and there are lots of soldiers, lower-ranked officers and allied family mafioso who are able to offend and defend if necessary."Hayato replied with an 'oh' and turned his attention back to Tsuna who cleared his throat.

"Am I supposed to imagine the worst case scenario and take further safety measures?" he asked, thinking about his other loved ones, such as Nana, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru, etc.

Reborn nodded and shifted his gaze to the teacup for a moment or two, seemingly in thought.

"The PFA (Pistole family alliance) are also well-known to keep their word and promises, but..." Reborn lifted the tip of his fedora up slightly,

"You can never be too cautious or safe, Kora!" Colonello piped in. Fong smiled and nodded in agreement, setting his cup down.

"It's your decision if you want to take Mama and the rest." Reborn said in his usual voice when he sounded serious or concerned about something. Tsuna nodded briefly.

"If I can make sure that the PFA will keep their word on the truce, then I've already made my decision." the brunet said, startling the others slightly.

"What's your decision?" Takeshi asked eagerly,

"If we presume that the PFA will keep their word and target us only, and no-one else, then Kaa-san and the rest should be fine even if we left them behind."

Suddenly,

"DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE LEAVING KYOKO BEHIND?" Ryohei shouted, looking confused,

"Naturally, yes." the brunet replied, preparing to cover his ears just in case,

"BUT WHAT IF THEY ATTACK KYOKO?" he shouted again. Fancy that the windows didn't shatter.

Hayato heaved a sigh and retorted back with colourful profanities, lectures about raising his voice indoors and about his stupidity, or something along the lines of that.

"If that happens, then I'll be here." Bianchi said, interrupting their small argument.

"Colonello and Fong will also stay here in Japan." Reborn mentioned, trying to reassure the loud boxer.

"If Colonello-master is going to stay back, then that's reassuring to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted out, finally calming down somewhat.

"Also, I forgot to mention earlier, but apparently the truce will officially start in exactly four days from now. So we'll have enough time to inform everyone and rest a bit before the departure." the brunet said, accidentally letting out a yawn,

"How does that sound, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, turning to the infant.

He nodded, "Then it's decided."

"Mama, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru will stay behind in Japan under the protection of Bianchi, Colonello, Fong and other allies, whilst I, Tsuna and his guardians with the exception of Lambo will move to Italy for the time being." Reborn mentioned one last time just in case, before everyone shuffled out of the room and back home, seeing as the sun was going to set.

After everyone left, Reborn went to inform Mukuro on the details of their departure and other information and Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo went shopping for groceries, leaving Tsuna sitting in the living room all by himself.

"Two days from now...that's Sunday." Tsuna whispered. He found himself staring at the clock on the wall.

After everyone left, Reborn kicked his left shin and reminded him to tell Nana about their departure and situation sometime later that night. The idea of going to Italy without his mother and other annoying children in the house was very exciting in a way, but he found himself sulking when he reminded himself that they were only going to fight. Tsuna knew he needed a firm resolve to win the battle and return safety, but his thoughts were all messed up and out of place.

Before everyone parted their ways at the gate of Tsuna's house, Reborn told them to meet in front of Tsuna's house at 9am on Sunday. That was the day they were going to leave Japan and over to Italy, leaving their families behind for an unknown amount of time.

**～ごはんです ^o^～**

Later that evening, Nana and the rest came back from their shopping trip and filled the house with noise once more. Nana was busy making dinner in the kitchen, and the entire mess was a mess thanks to Lambo and I-pin, so Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to say anything.

During dinner, Lambo was stealing food, I-pin was scolding him, Fuuta was laughing and sharing his meal, Bianchi was feeding Reborn, Nana was smiling and eating, and Tsuna was eating in silence, which was unusual for him during dinnertime, since he always started complaining once his food got stolen by Lambo and partly Reborn.

"Tsu-kun, Is something the matter?" Nana asked, noticing her sons' unusual quietness.

Tsuna snapped his head up to face his mother and laughed sheepishly, but she didn't buy it. Suddenly, Lambo stole another piece of egg off Tsuna's plate,

"Oi, Lambo, Don't steal other peoples' food!" Tsuna scolded, snatching his plate further back.

Nana smiled it off and told herself she was imagining things.

**～よる～**

Later that night after dinner, Nana finished her nighttime routine and headed off to bed after tucking in Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta at around 10pm. Around two hours later, she woke up from the need to go to the toilet.

On the way back from the toilet, she passed Tsuna's room and noticed the light was on.

"Tsu-kun, are you still awake?" Nana asked, knocking on the door softly. After a few seconds she heard a muffled reply.

"Kaa-san? You can come in."

Nana turned the door knob and pushed the door open slightly, to see Tsuna leaning against the wall on his bed with his knees hugged to his chest.

"Tsu-kun, Is something bothering you?" the brown-haired mother asked, walking over to sit on the edge of her son's bed.

There was a whole minute of silence.

"Kaa-san..."

"hm?"

"I...I'm going to Italy on Sunday."

That took Nana by surprise.

"Really? That's great!" she replied hastily, slipping on a smile, which Tsuna knew it was obviously forced. Ever since Nana found out about his whole involvement with the mafia, he promised he wouldn't keep any secrets from her.

"I'm, no we're being attacked by other mafioso. That's why we're luring them to Italy so you'll be out of harm's way." Tsuna began, thinking briefly about how he should explain their situation.

For around five whole minutes or so, Tsuna explained to his mother about the situation they were in, about his departure on Sunday and how he didn't know when he was going to come back.

Nana just nodded, staying silent the entire time, much like Kyoko and Haru when they first found out about their situation. Finally, when he was done with the brief explanation, Nana stood up and shot back a reassured smile.

"I understand, Tsu-kun. I'll be cheering you on!" she smiled and hugged Tsuna like there was no tomorrow, "Now hurry up and go to bed or else you'll feel sluggish and grouchy in the morning!"she skipped, or rather, ran out of the room, closing it with a soft click.

**～ななのへや～**

Back in her room, Nana closed her door with a soft click and shuffled back into her bed. Without warning, tears rolled down her cheeks and stained onto her white pillow.

Nana was obviously very surprised when she first found out about Tsuna and her husband being affiliated with the mafia, but she knew she couldn't persuade them out of it, so instead she decided to keep on a smile and support them. However, as days went by, she found herself and her so-called 'family' exposed to more danger and troubles, all which was targeting solely Tsuna.

The first time she saw Tsuna use his powers was when they were out shopping all day without Bianchi and were suddenly confronted by mafioso who demanded they know Tsuna's location. When Nana refused to tell them where Tsuna was, they attempted to punch her, but the man was suddenly knocked out from behind. Nana felt a shower of relieve when she saw her precious son standing in front of her with a serious and concerned expression, but it was replaced by a angry expression as he realised there were many more men around them, who were using weapons with deathperation flames, leaving him no choice but to go into HDW mode in front of his mother and Fuuta, even though he really didn't want to (Not I-pin or Lambo because they already saw Tsuna in HDW mode plenty of times).

A bright orange flame flickered on his forehead, he wore gloves that were on fire and his eyes turned bright orange. It surprised her, a lot. She witnessed her son, produce flames from his gloves and use them in every way possible to knock out the men who attacked them just a moment ago. He punched them, elbowed them and hit the nerve at the back of their neck to knock them out cold, but obviously they attacked back, sending a punch or kick to his stomach and back just once.

It was starting from that day, Nana feared for Tsuna's life ahead.

**～つなのへや～**

Tsuna watched his mother speed out of his room;He pretty much figured she was upset about the whole situation.

He sighed heavily and looked over to Reborn who was still sleeping soundly through his talk with Nana. He felt jealous how Reborn seemed so calm about every situation they were in, he felt jealous how Lambo could just play all day and not concern himself with any of this. That was the beginning of his regrets and nightmares.

Eventually, he fell asleep into a restless nightmare.

**(夢の中) - ゆめのなか**

_He was running with his eyes shut tightly and head hanging down. Every step he took made a jolt of pain rush through his body, but he didn't know why. In fact, he didn't know where he was, why he was running, why he was in pain or where everyone else was._

_Suddenly, a scenery faded into sight, only to reveal something horrid, making him run for his life yet again. But, no matter how long he ran for, or how much he wished for all of this to go away, the same scene repeated itself over and over again, if not, something far worse..._

_Dark gray clouds floated in the crimson red sky, illuminating all things below with a murderous red glow. Below the sky, everything was engulfed in fire. Fire spread over anything and everything; the flames gradually grew and grew, engulfing everything in its' path, including rubble, lots of rubble, torn-down and ratted up buildings and houses, and the worst among everything, people. _

_There were people everywhere, lot's of them. But they all lay motionless with their bodies faced down in a puddle of thick, dark red liquid. _

_Suddenly, he tripped over a lump in the middle of the street and fell to his knees which scraped against the rough concrete. He looked back to see what he tripped over, but his eyes' widened as large as plates and his hands automatically clasped over his mouth, preventing him from throwing up. _

_The thing, or rather person he tripped over over was none other than the person presumably closest to him. Gokudera Hayato. _

_His face was horrendously disfigured. If it wasn't for his silver hair, Tsuna would've never have guessed it was him. His right-hand man's face was partly pink flesh, burnt and bloody all over, but worst of all, it looked as if someone had shoved a burning rod into the middle of his face and twisted it around gruesomely. The 'thing' or Hayato, lifted his right hand up and attempted to reach and touch Tsuna, but out of fear and instincts, he slapped the cut up and bloody hand away, running off farther away.__Tsuna regretted slapping away Hayato's hand and running away...but his body reacted on its' own, too fast for him to react back with his mind._

_Tsuna couldn't tell if he was still in Japan, Italy, or maybe some other foreign country. His surroundings looked new, but he could hardly tell because of the entire crimson-coloured redness dominating the natural-coloured scenery. Tsuna wanted out, immediately. He didn't care if it was reality or a dream, he just wanted to pass out and hope everything would be back to normal. _

_Suddenly, he tripped over again, and glanced back only to see something far worse than the disfigured Hayato. _

_It was his mother, Nana. _

_Nana was bloody all over, her entire body looked disfigured and broken. Her limbs were bending in the wrong direction, and blood and tears mixed together rolled down her burnt cheeks. _

_Tsuna choked on his saliva and almost threw up at the sight of it. _

_"Let me out of here..." he whispered to himself, tears rolling down his cheek continuously. He ran away and passed a various number of torn-down and burning stores, buildings and attractions, eventually coming to a stop and taking shelter in a huge dim-lit tunnel which was presumably for cars. _

_Suddenly, the lights flickered and burnt out, letting the crimson red light overflow through the tunnel, making everything look like it came straight out of a horror movie. Which, in a sense it was, when he saw the figures of many people walking towards him slowly, from both sides. _

_He was trapped. _

_People were filing in like zombies through the end Tsuna came through, and at the other end, it was the same. But, amongst the people, he recognised two people, or rather, plenty more than that. _

_"Juudaime...Why did you abandon me?" a hoarse, and familiar voice whispered ghostlike, limping it's way towards Tsuna. _

_"Tsu-kun...You said everything was fine." Nana spoke up, dragging herself across the ground. _

_"Tsuna...help us!" a voice that sounded much like Takeshi spoke up, only to reveal a black-haired man with bloodied bandages covering his entire face. _

_More and more people he knew including Hibari, Ryohei, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru stepped forward, all groaning and limping or dragging their way towards Tsuna, begging for help or asking him questions like "Why did you leave us?". One by one, they pulled on Tsuna. They pulled his hair, arms, legs and clothes. _

_Tsuna let fear and sadness overcome him._

_"Everyone...I-I'm so sorry...this has happened to you." Tsuna cried out, letting his tears overflow. However, the moment his hand brushed with Nana's, Nana screamed in agony, stumbled back and collapsed, reducing into nothing more than a body in a puddle of blood. _

_Shocked like never before, Tsuna screamed out for his mother and attempted to lift her up, but he accidentally brushed his hand against Hayato, Takeshi and Hibari on the way. All three screamed out in pain and agony, but all turned black and he heard voices.  
_

**(現実に戻って) - げんじつにもどって**

"Tsu-kun!"

Nana shook the brunet's shoulder and called out his name over and over again, but he didn't seem to wake up.

Earlier in the morning, Tsuna didn't come down for breakfast, so she went up to check on him, but he was still sleeping. She giggled as she peeked through the door quickly and went back down, reminding herself to wake him up later. But what she didn't realise was, Tsuna was suffering in his sleep.

When it was lunch time, Tsuna still hadn't woken up, so Reborn went up to wake up the brunet, but was startled when he saw Tsuna turning and twisting around in his bed, sweating and groaning with a pained expression on his face. However, without hesitation, he transformed leon into a 10ton hammer and slammed it against the brunet, who flinched and groaned in pain, but didn't seem to wake up. That's why he went back down and called Nana.

"Tsu-kun, wake up!" Nana almost begged, shaking her son a little bit more roughly.

No avail.

Reborn had enough. He told Nana to turn around for a moment, which she did, and with a loud 'THUD', Tsuna was wide awake.

"Tsu-kun, finally you're awake!" Nana cheered, thanking Reborn for whatever he did, even though it wasn't pretty.

Tsuna's surroundings blurred and spun around a few times, but he finally realised he was awake, and safe in the comfort of his bed. However, when he saw Nana, his eyes widened and he scooted back into the corner of his bed.

He didn't realise how much he was shaking until he saw Nana's extremely concerned face and his trembling hand.

"Tsu-kun...Did you have a nightmare?"

Tsuna nodded furiously, stepping out of the bed. Nana smiled and told him to forget about it, whilst Reborn kicked him on the head and told him to forget about meaningless dreams, despite not knowing what kind of dream he was having.

Tsuna would do anything to prevent his nightmare from becoming reality, even if it hurt or humiliated him to death.

**-The next night at around 12am-**

Tsuna couldn't sleep. He yawned and felt tired, but something was preventing him from falling asleep.

In a way it was horrible, because he would have dark circles underneath his eyes, and feel sluggish the next day, but on the other hand, he suddenly feared going to sleep ever since the previous night.

That dream _scared_ him.

The dream revealed his true fears and made it dance around his mind for good. He couldn't get the horrible pictures out his head. Just remembering about the dream itself made him want to cry and throw-up, but he knew better. That day, he successfully avoided everyone that appeared in his dream as much as possible, and stayed up cooped inside his room, saying that he needed to get something done before going to Italy.

It was Saturday, which meant tomorrow (or today since it's past 12am), he and his guardians would be going to Italy.

He was looking forward to it.

not.

_TBC~_

**

* * *

A/N: **This chapter was mainly about the start of Tsuna's restlessness, fears and regrets. I might have thrown him off the charts just like that, but bear with me, I'm not a terrific writer, mind you. If you think this chapter sucked cause' there was no 1827, 8059, action or anything then suck it.

/shot.

The next chapter will focus on their trip and arrival in Italy.

**Check out the poll on my profile page if you want to see another (and hopefully more improved) yaoi fanfic. You choose the pairings. -Review if you're a bothered mother ****er.**


	10. Chapter 10: Horror movie marathon

_**Smile**_**

* * *

**

_**A/N: The chapter title says it all. Beware...not.  
**_

_**Side note: Please try out my other new fic, 'Undeniable Infatuation' or 'Panda eyes' and tell me if you want me to continue them, especially UI. Thanks.**_

_**Side note #2: I really need/want more votes for the poll in my profile. Just a few clicks, please? Unless you don't like any of the pairings then that's fine.**_

* * *

**Summary (full):** **He decided to ditch his cowardliness and came back bad-ass. Sawada Tsunayoshi made most aspects of HDW mode permanent. However, his guardians aren't too pleased with the new change. Now they only have one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back! However, it won't be easy with distractions and hindrances going on everyday. Yaoi/1827**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Horror movie marathon  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn was created by a genius, not a failure like me. This is the last time I'm doing this, so good riddance; it's pretty obvious that no-one on this site owns it, right?  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Tsuna couldn't sleep. He yawned and felt tired, but something was preventing him from falling asleep._

_In a way it was horrible, because he would have dark circles underneath his eyes, and feel sluggish the next day, but on the other hand, he suddenly feared going to sleep ever since the previous night._

_That dream scared him._

_The dream revealed his true fears and made it dance around his mind for good. He couldn't get the horrible pictures out his head. Just remembering about the dream itself made him want to cry and throw-up, but he knew better. That day, he successfully avoided everyone that appeared in his dream as much as possible, and stayed up cooped inside his room, saying that he needed to get something done before going to Italy._

_It was Saturday, which meant tomorrow (or today since it's past 12am), he and his guardians would be going to Italy._

_He was looking forward to it._

_not._

_**End of Recap**_

He absolutely loathed mornings; the only word it could possibly spell was 'chaos'.

This morning, was no different.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted in a stern yet annoyed voice, stumbling towards the kitchen. He felt sluggish and tired from staying up the entire night; too paranoid to let himself fall asleep, thus the reason being why he was unusually tired that morning.

"Reborn, what did you-" he paused at the sight of his mother talking with three people whom he immediately recognised.

"My my, Tsu-kun, so energetic first thing in the morning!" she laughed, breaking away from the conversation she seemed to be having with the three.

"Good Morning, Juudaime!"

"Yo, you look tired Tsuna!"

"MORNING SAWADA!" Guess who (:D)

Tsuna smiled and greeted them back as he yawned mid-sentence, making his hands cover his mouth in reflex. The brunet was groaning inwardly, cursing the god who sent these people to intrude his house first thing in the morning. Moreover, Tsuna turned his head to the reason for his shouting, who was sitting at the dining table, continuing to eat as he ignored his students' presence.

"Reborn, What on earth did you do to my clothes?" the teen asked somewhat calm and panicking.

"I replaced them. You needed a change of wardrobe. You're old clothes we're too childish." Reborn replied coolly, continuing to stare at the food instead of him. Tsuna blinked.

"Don't you think you should ask for my permission first though?" Tsuna sat down in his usual seat next to Reborn,

"Are you going to shut up and let me eat, or do I have to shoot you?" the infant threatened, tearing away from his breakfast as he transformed leon into a gun and pointed at his head.

"Okay okay, I'll shut up." the brunet replied, sighing as he ran his hand through his untamed, messy brown hair_. _"How the hell am I supposed to go out wearing those though?" he almost shouted, banging his head on the table.

"Juudaime, Is something wrong?" Hayato asked, over-worrying about the brunet.

Tsuna looked up with fierce eyes, but his mouth was in a pout which looked undeniably cute. Simply, cute. They tried not to blush.

"Nothing..." he looked away, inwardly thinking, _"Well duh, everything is wrong here!" _

Nana interrupted them and set Tsuna's breakfast down on the table reminding them of the time which made Tsuna take down his breakfast in one go and run back upstairs to wash and change.

For ten whole minutes, the three guardians and Reborn were waiting for Tsuna in the living room, sitting in silence. Reborn was sitting in a single chair in front of the veranda window, sipping on tea, and the rest were scattered about on the floor and sofa. Then all of a sudden, the infant jumped off his chair and walked over to sit on Takeshi's shoulder. The baseball lover was about to question him, but was interrupted by a loud crash that destroyed the window.

"Kufufu...violent as always." a very familiar voice echoed through the room, stepping up from the pile of rubble and glass.

"I'll bite you to death." came a short reply, making the three other guardians in the room tense up.

"Ciaossu, Mukuro and Hibari, your fight can wait for a little while."

"Infant."

"Oya oya, I apologise for the wall." Mukuro used an illusion to cover up the mess, just in time as Nana poked her head into the room.

"I thought I heard something something coming from the living room..." she wondered out loud, looking completely oblivious, until she saw the two new faces, "Ah, you two must be Tsu-kun's friends!" she giggled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Better get that fixed." Hayato murmured, imaging what his boss would say when he found out his window was only an illusion.

"Tsuna's taking quite long," Takeshi mentioned, making most heads turn to the empty doorway, "Should I go check on him?"

Reborn shook his head, indicating no.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, If you don't come down by the count of three, I'll blow up the living room." Reborn said in a threatening voice, morphing leon into a gun. The people in the living room couldn't help but sweat-drop.

Thuds and footsteps were heard from above, as Reborn counted to one. On the count of two, they heard him run down the stairs and Mukuro was told to undo the illusion. On the final count of three, they heard a shout.

"Reborn, don't you dare try anythi-" Tsuna stood in the doorway, gaping at the mess. "Reborn, I hate you to bits and pieces..." he muttered through clenched teeth, picking up the phone to call for 'special' repairs.

What the brunet didn't notice besides the mess, was the eyes that followed his every step and movement. It was only a matter of seconds when he hung up and flinched just a tiny bit, remembering what he was wearing.

Tsuna was wearing the least embarrassing thing in his new closet, which wasn't exactly quite 'his' normal style either. He wore dark gray ripped jeans, which _tightly _fitted around his legs and 'there'. A fishnet singlet top was tucked into his pants with a white belt with a silver buckle engraved with the Vongola emblem, and on top of that was a long-sleeved black leather motor-bike jacket which covered less than a third of his torso, revealing his nicely hugged figure. His hair remained messy and untamed, but his bangs seemed a bit longer, which cupped his face nicely. It was the perfect look.

Mukuro was the first to break the extremely awkward silence.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, you look quite...delicious." he smirked, stepping forward.

"Oi, Don't you dare go near Juudaime, you pervert!" Is what Hayato would have shouted, but unfortunately, he had his eyes glued on his boss. Thus, Tsuna had to defend himself when the illusionist threatened to kiss him, seeing as no-one else in the room besides reborn, looked like they were going to stop gaping any minute.

"If it isn't much of a bother, Could you guys stop staring at me like that and look at the time?" Tsuna said, trying to sound calm and friendly, but the annoyed glint in his narrowed eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"You'll all be going to Italy manually if you don't get moving." Reborn said, hopping onto Tsuna's head, who was now at the genkan* slipping on a pair of black leather shoes.

_"I don't want to imagine what he means by manually..." _Is what the majority of them thought, rushing over to slip on their shoes as well. And with that said, they hopped into a sleek black limo that seemed to be waiting outside ever since.

***POW *O-(^^Q)...(random page break)**

* * *

"And there are three rooms." a lady clad in a yellow collar shirt and white skirt explained, gesturing towards three doors labeled as I, V, X and C. "Rooms I and V are average sized with a single bed each, built-in desk and TV, a laptop with internet connection..."

Tsuna didn't hear the last part of the sentence the lady was saying. Even a small conversation seemed like droning to him, something that's well enough to make him fall asleep, but he knew it was going to be rather rude to fall asleep in the middle of a small tour, which _he _happily accepted.

"...and a bathroom connected to the room." the attendant finished off, letting another take over and explain the rest of the rooms, features on the plane and so forth. Tsuna yawned quietly and reluctantly followed along with the group, glancing over at Mukuro who didn't seem to mind joining them in their little tour, and Hibari who was sleeping in a seat in the far back next to a window.

"THIS IS EXTREME!"

"Haha, this is awesome. It's my first time on a plane!"

"Kufufu, as expected of the Vongola."

"Of course you idiots, even this is nothing! Ne, Juudaime?"

Tsuna snapped his head towards Hayato, "Huh?" The bomber made some sort of funny expression that looked like a frown.

"Juudaime, Is something the matter? You seem a bit...occupied today." Hayato was quite unsure how to describe his boss.

The brunet let out a small chuckle, which looked rather cute, but everyone thought the 'old' Tsuna would've looked much cuter. "Oh, It's nothing." As soon as he said that, they heard a voice behind them.

"Yo everyone! Sorry I didn't come out earlier, I was on the phone with Romario." the older blond laughed, ruffling the brunet's hair, before scanning him head to toe. "Love the new look, lil' bro." he complimented, letting a playful smirk slip onto his face.

"Shut up Dino-nii. Moreover, why are you here?" he pouted, turning his head to hide the blush that didn't go unknown.

_"I wonder when Tsuna started calling Dino with the -nii." _Reborn and the other guardians thought simultaneously, pushing aside the thought a moment later.

"Reborn told me to discuss a few things with you guys on the plane, so I came along." the blond said, knowing that they didn't need an explanation at just the moment. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a quiet yawn that seemed loud in the momentary second of silence.

"Ah, sorry..." Tsuna blushed, gluing his eyes to the floor a second later. He couldn't help but yawn; every time he heard someone speak, his mind automatically blocked off any words that were spoken and made it sound like a drone or chant of some sort. He looked up to send a reassured smile at the rest, but his mind blanked out for a second when he saw the look in _their _eyes. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei were probably awfully concerned, because, their eyes showed their every emotion, but what was worst of all was the scene of crimson redness that flashed before his eyes when he recognised that look. The mass of people crying for help on the streets...being trapped in the tunnel and watching his beloved ones fall to their deaths gruesomely by his own hands...Even though it was only a dream, it haunted him. A lot.

"Tsuna...?" Hayato reached his hand out to place a hand on his boss' shoulder, but was taken back in shock when he felt Tsuna's small body flinch at the touch.

The brunet suddenly realised how he was acting, and realised it was terribly out of character for him, and partly strange. Without another thought, he forced a smile to his face, but ended up shooting them with a tired smile, hoping it would reassure them.

"Ah sorry!" he spoke hastily after realising, "I think I'll go sleep for a while." he walked over to the rooms and stopped and stared at the doors, but then opened the door to room X and stared at the inside for a five whole seconds before shutting the door with a soft click.

"What's up with him?" Dino asked; confused, staring at the closed door.

"Beats me. Hurry up and get into your seats, the plane should be taking off in a few minutes." Reborn said, hopping onto a mini massage chair specially made for him.

A few minutes later as Reborn had said, the pilot made a small announcement about buckling up seat belts and not moving around, as the plane was going to set off. Moments later when it was flying smoothly, they turned on the TV in the main area, which was rather large. They watched some kind of game show starring celebrities, but other than that, they sat in silence.

Three hours passed, and they really needed to do something to kill time. According to the map on their small information screens, there was still an estimated eighteen hours left until they arrived at their destination.

"I'm bored to the extreme!" Ryohei complained, breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." Takeshi agreed, smiling sheepishly.

"Then, why don't we discuss a few things?" Dino suggested, laughing as he saw three of them standing up with enthusiastic replies.

"Ah, but Juudaime is still sleeping!" Hayato said, reminding them about Tsuna who was presumably forgotten. They nodded.

"Just wake him up. The meeting room is only two doors away." Reborn added in, hopping onto Dino's shoulder. The seven walked towards Tsuna's door and knocked on it softly, hoping he would hear it, but as expected he didn't.

"Tsuna, I'm-...we're coming in." Dino said, sweat-dropping at the guardians standing right behind him as he turned the golden door knob.

They (excluding Hibari who was just leaning against the doorway) walked over to the queen-sized bed and attempted to wake him up, but stopped when they saw his sleeping state. His jacket and belt were thrown onto the table, leaving him in his fishnet singlet top which was no longer tucked in, since his jeans had become loose without the belt. From the looks of it, Tsuna was so tired, he didn't even bother lifting up the sheets.

However, rather than his seductive look, they noticed he was breathing harder than normal and was clutching onto the sheets, making his knuckled go slightly white. After realising why, they panicked and tried to wake him up _gently_...but it made Reborn lose his patience when the brunet didn't show any signs of waking up. Transforming leon into a huge mallet, he told the rest to stand aside and watch how to pro does it.

**BAM**

"!" Tsuna shot up from the bed and started panting like he just finished a marathon, not knowing of the others' presence."Re-Reborn...and everyone else?" he wondered aloud, sighing as he put a palm against his forehead.

"Oya Tsunayoshi-kun, did you have a nightmare?" Mukuro asked, smirking a little.

Tsuna hesitated for a bit, but replied with a curt nod before grabbing his jacket and belt as he realised they were missing. Reborn ordered the lot of them to move towards the meeting room, letting Tsuna have a minute or two to put his belt back on.

"You looked quite _seductive_ while you were sleeping, _Tsunayoshi._" a familiar voice said. The young brunet blushed and snapped his head up to see Hibari, who was leaning on the doorway.

"K-Kyouya-kun..."

The prefect walked up towards the brunet who was now done with the belt and leaned over to his right ear, and whispered,

_"Be careful...you might get raped like that."_

The brunet's eyebrows furrowed and cheeks heated up to a nice red colour, as he backed away to see the amused expression on the raven-haired teens' face.

"...The meeting room." he managed to say somewhat calmly, turning away from the other.

**Meeting Room**

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin the meeting." Dino announced, as the brunet and raven sat down in their seats.

"I'm sure you guys know better than me about the details of the fight or truce with the pistole family, so I won't go into that. But, I've done a bit of research myself, and got my hands on a very interesting file that holds all our answers about the PFA." he continued, waving a thick yellow folder in front of his face.

Their faces lightened up, "Then we can devise a plan to defeat them easily!" Hayato exclaimed happily, receiving a nod.

"Then, Should I start with their history or their main motives and goals?"

"Main motives and goals." Reborn said, not caring about the history, as he already knew about it.

"Okay, the Pistole family alliances' main motive is to..."

**A long amount of minutes later after a huge explanation  
**

"That's all there is to it. Now all you guys have to do is think of a plan." the blond finished off, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Thank you, Dino-nii." the brunet said, standing up from his seat. "We'll do that once we get to Italy and familiar ourselves with the surroundings."

"Nicely said Dame-Tsuna..-Oh, it's lunch time." Reborn didn't bother finishing his praise and walked out of the room, followed by the rest.

"..."

**Main area inside the plane: A few hours after lunch**

"I'm so bored." Tsuna mumbled, slouching into his seat.

"Me too..." Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei said in unison, making themselves laugh.

"Hm..." Dino was thinking.

"Hm...?" Tsuna copied him, wondering.

"It's pretty dark outside, It must be nighttime now." he said, pulling down the window curtain. A few others looked outside their window and agreed.

"It's times like this a horror movie would be effective." Reborn said, smirking a little. Everyone's...well mostly everyone's face lit up and agreed, flicking on the TV to browse through different titles.

"The haunting, Naked blood, Jigoku, Infection, Invasion..." the list of horror movies from different cultures popped up on this list, making them unable to agree on solely one.

"Why don't we just have a horror movie marathon?" Tsuna said sarcastically, sighing for the fourth time as he heard his friends argue.

"Why Tsuna, that's a wonderful idea." Reborn said innocently, inwardly smirking.

"Reborn, I think you noticed the sarcasm dripping in that sentence." he retorted, resting his head against the palm of his hand.

A few minutes later, they decided on four movies, and a fifth one if they felt like it.

**_"The professor tried to contact the dead through his own son in this very room...here's a picture of the professor and his son."_**

_Gasp._

**_"I-I...I've seen these people before in a vision...there were five people sitting around a table holding hands, and then suddenly a huge black thing just smoked out of the boys' mouth and escaped, almost killing him. I...saw another vision where the professor tortured his son to try and force communication to the dead."_**

**_"Then...I think I know how to get rid of these undead spirits haunting your house."  
_**

"Wow, that's crazy." Dino said, thinking that the people in the film were just utterly crazy.

**_"This chemical turns pain into pleasure...It can help you grant any wish you have." _**

**_"Give it to me this instant! I want to be the most beautiful woman on the planet!" _**

**_"But, it's still experimental..."_**

**_"I don't care...-Ha! I've got it now, haha! Good day to you." _**

_A scene is shown of the woman who stole the chemical. The woman uses it, but notices a few hairs and pores a few days later. She becomes so aggravated and annoyed, she accidentally mutilates herself trying to remove the unwanted hairs and pores.  
_

"This is why women are stupid." Hayato mumbled, earning a laugh from Takeshi.

Tsuna slightly chuckled at his friends' comment and turned his attention back to the screen, quite enjoying the movie even though it was ridiculously gruesome and somewhat scary. The movie ended fifty minutes later, and a few of them went to the toilet before starting the next one.

"Is everyone ready for the next one? I've watched it twice, but it still scares me." Dino warned,

"That's because your just a wuss." Hayato complained, folding his arms. Dino laughed along with Takeshi and Ryohei, as he played the next movie.

However, when the movie's opening scene came onto the screen, Tsuna's grip on the arm rest tightened unconsciously.

_"This colour...this scene..."_ he said inside his head, eyes widening in shock more and more as the scene played on. It was just all to familiar.

The crimson red aura the sky gave, the angry flames that devoured everything in its' path, the people's bodies mutilated and ruined, lying all over the street...the boy running through the chaos, crying and shouting out for help whilst ignoring the pleads of people desperately reaching for him. There was no way he couldn't recognize this scene; but the only thing that bothered him was that, he had never seen or heard of this movie before, yet, it was just too similar.

Suddenly, fear ran rushed through his body and he couldn't stop the memories of his dream come back to flash before his eyes. Even though it was only slight, his entire body was trembling with confusion and fear. One was probably to say that he was absurd for overreacting after seeing a dream such as that, no matter how bad of a nightmare it was, but he couldn't help but listen to the voice in the back of his head that screamed out it had some sort of significance to the future; though he didn't wish to believe that at all.

"What's the title of this movie?" he suddenly asked, ripping his eyes away from the screen.

"The sky's dream." Reborn replied, not bothering to look at him.

Tsuna could only sigh. Like that helped at all, honestly, _'The sky's dream'_, was that some sort of sign? The sky was obviously himself, whilst the dream was a dream, or rather, _his _dream or nightmare you would call it. Pushing aside the insignificance of the title, he stood up with shaky legs and rushed off into room X (which was probably labeled as his room).

"Tsuna?" Takeshi, who was sitting besides the brunet called out, noticing that he had disappeared. He was too busy reading the words on the screen. _"He probably went to the toilet." _

_"Tsunayoshi..."_ was the only thing Hibari was thinking of, watching the brunet walk into the room with shaky hands. Something was obviously bothering him, and he was sure it wasn't the movie, since he managed to watch more than one in a day. After Takeshi quietened down_, _he quietly walked over to Tsuna's room, before entering without knocking.

* * *

**1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-****1827-**

* * *

The prefect opened his mouth to say something, but nothing spilled out, and his body wouldn't move properly. Instead, he could only stand from afar and watch his _beloved_ weep with his knees hugged to his chest.

"Tsunayoshi." he managed to say with a stern voice, trying not to change his expression when the brunet finally looked up and realised his presence.

"K-Kyouya-kun..." he sniffed, wiping away his tears.

"I've already seen you cry once before. You don't have to hide it." Hibari said, remembering the first time Tsuna cried openly in front of him.

"I know...I just..." Tsuna trailed off, unable to speak any further. He grudgingly bit his lips as he remembered the horrible scenes that passed through his minds, but then suddenly, saw a vision of someone dying from his touch. The person that collapsed, he recognized as...

"Kyouya-kun..." the brunet murmured, eyes widening.

Hibari raised a brow and stepped forward, but stopped when he saw the small boy bury himself in his arms again.

"Don't...come near me..." he sobbed, "I...I don't want to hurt you! I just want to protect you, and everyone else, bu-but..." his voice wavered and tears lingered as tried to block off his memories of the dream.

_"...Herbivore." _was the only word that passed through his mind. He was utterly confused.

He was confused because he didn't know why the brunet was crying his eyes out, he felt frustrated because the crying was getting annoying, he felt a fluffy warm feeling that wanted him to help cheer up the boy and his mind was saying 'no' whereas his body was reacting differently to his wills. He stepped forward again. Then again, and again, until he was standing right beside the bed.

"No...Kyouya-kun, s-stay away from me!" Tsuna almost shouted, but didn't raise his voice loud enough for the others outside to hear. The brunet retreated back to trying to wipe away his tears, but was rudely interrupted.

Hibari had enough and roughly pulled the brunet's arm, who yelped in slight pain. Without warning, he leaned forward and crashed his lips against Tsuna's, shocking him, but moments later he closed his eyes.

Tsuna accidentally opened a small gap in his mouth when he whimpered, letting in a tongue. Hibari ignored the brunet trying to push him away and enjoyed the sound of his moaning, tasting every part of his mouth, which tasted like strawberry sherbet (they had fruit-flavoured sherbet for dessert after lunch). After sharing a long and passionate kiss, they broke apart and lost themselves in each others' gazes.

"Tsunayoshi, tell me why your crying." Hibari said, or rather demanded. Tsuna shook his head and attempted to bury himself in his arms again, but was pulled into a tight embrace.

"It's not a choice, I demand to know why." he whispered, pulling Tsuna onto his lap while holding the embrace.

Tsuna sniffed again, "Please...listen to everything I have to say then." Tsuna said quietly, starting from the beginning when he started feeling fatigued and having the dream.

Minutes later when the short story was finished, Tsuna waited for Hibari to mock him or tease him about overreacting because of a dream like anyone else would do, but in a way he also knew Hibari wouldn't say those things either. However, what Hibari said next was completely unexpected.

"I'll lend you my shoulder tonight."

"E-eh...?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, herbivore."

"U-un." Tsuna blushed slightly and remained still for a second or two, but smiled warmly and buried his face into the crook of Hibari's shoulder when he felt the grip around his waist tighten.

_"I'll bite all your nightmares to death." _he whispered, gently laying themselves down.

"That's just scary, Kyouya-kun..." Tsuna replied, not wanting to know how Hibari was going to manage that, even though he meant it sarcastically.

"Kyouya-kun..."

"...?"

"Thank you." with one last smile, his eyes fluttered down and the sound of his steady breathing was heard.

"...herbivore?" Kyouya peeked one of his eyes open and saw the sleeping facade.

He smiled, and it looked terribly handsome and attractive. No seriously.

"I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." he whispered, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep moments later.

"I love you too, Hibari Kyouya." Tsuna opened his eyes and smiled, before actually falling into a deep sleep.

Too bad they forgot to lock the door.

"..."

* * *

_**A/N: **_I think I overused the word 'brunet' too much. Oh well, can't be bothered replacing it with anything else. That's fine with you guys right? But if it's not, I'll try to think of a new word the next chapter, which will be about... I have no idea. Sorry for the slightly delayed update, I sorta forgot about fanfiction for a couple of days, haha. A few new characters will be introduced soon, so look forward! OH RIGHT, I can't be bothered with mistakes!

NOTE:

_**genkan: The entrance to a Japanese home. It's usually lower than the main floor of the house and is where you take off your shoes.**_


	11. Chapter 11: What they all yearn for

_**Smile**_**

* * *

**

_**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS. Haha, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the positive feedback and 100+ reviews! I never thought I would see that many reviews again. Okay, about this chapter. It was originally planned as a short OMAKE at the end of the previous chapter, or a short series of OMAKE'S after every chapter, but I decided to add it into the storyline before things got heated up. I hope it's not too weird. I guess you could say it's a break from all the 'sorta seriousness'? The next chapter will be like the actual story. ENJOY AND BE WARNED!  
**_

* * *

**Summary (full):** **He decided to ditch his cowardliness and came back bad-ass. Sawada Tsunayoshi made most aspects of HDW mode permanent. However, his guardians aren't too pleased with the new change. Now they only have one thing in mind: Get the old Tsuna back! However, it won't be easy with distractions and hindrances going on everyday. Yaoi/1827**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What they all yearn for.  
**

* * *

**Warning: Yaoi (obviously) and slight perverseness.  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"Thank you." with one last smile, his eyes fluttered down and the sound of his steady breathing was heard._

_"...herbivore?" Kyouya peeked one of his eyes open and saw the sleeping facade._

_He smiled, and it looked terribly handsome and attractive. No seriously._

_"I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." he whispered, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep moments later._

_"I love you too, Hibari Kyouya." Tsuna opened his eyes and smiled, before actually falling into a deep sleep._

_Too bad they forgot to lock the door._

_"..."_

_**End of Recap**_

"I hate you."

Smirk. "Sure, I love you too."

"Give me that tape. Now."

"Why should I?"

"...Just give it to me before I use force!"

"Just try, Dame-Tsuna."

"...I hate you."

Tsuna gritted his teeth out of frustration and grabbed bunches of his soft brown hair. Swearing incoherent curses under his breath, he looked up to face the smirking infant once more.

"So what, you're gonna use that to blackmail me?"

"Why, that's a lovely idea, Idiot."

The infant hitman smirked in victory and hopped off the massage chair and walked off into a room where Dino was with Romario discussing a few matters about their famiglia.

Tsuna grabbed more bunches of his hair, unknowingly pulling out a few strands.

Whilst Tsuna was being comforted by Hibari, the door was left unlocked. Little did they know about the small acrobaleno who was filming the entire thing, thinking of devious plans to blackmail the brunet with.

Tsuna and Hibari had intended to keep their newly formed relationship a secret from everyone else, and tell them when the time was right. However, Reborn wasn't making it any easier for them.

"I need aspirin."

"You need a break."

"No, I need that ta-" he blinked and turn to the voice.

"Oh, Dino-nii..." Tsuna's face brightened up somewhat, but he was still pouting over Reborn's blackmailing.

"Stressing isn't good for your health!" he laughed, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"I know, but now isn't the time to relax!" the brunet pouted, thinking about their battle and so-called 'truce'.

"Don't worry, we still have time before it starts. I know a good place for relaxing. Once we get to Italy, we can enjoy ourselves for a bit before you know what."

Tsuna smiled thankfully, "Thank you, Dino-nii."

The brunet forgot about Reborn for the rest of the trip and managed to enjoy himself with his other guardians who didn't seem to notice that he was gone while they were watching the movie. Speaking of movies, Tsuna swore to himself he wouldn't watch another horror movie again. Ever. Now, It just sacred the shit out of himself just by remembering it. Oh god, he did not want to revert to his 'Dame' self.

Hoping the plane ride would end sometime soon, Tsuna looked outside his window, only to smile slightly when he saw the airport closing in.

"Finally." he whispered, thinking about what Nana and the rest would be doing at the very moment.

Behind him, he heard the voices of his guardians, also noticing that they were nearing land. Noise filled the plane all the way until the plane finally came to a skidding halt.

As soon as they got off the plane, everyone stretched their arms and backs before looking around the private airport they landed at. It obviously belonged to the mafia or the Vongola. They walked around, a little cautiously, glancing at every little thing.

"Okay everyone, come here!" Dino called out, gaining their attention. Most obeyed and circled around him. Most. Not all.

"Now that we're in Italy, I think you guys need a bit of relaxation before anything else, so I've prepared a special trip to somewhere special!" he announced happily, creating a few murmurs.

"Where to?" Takeshi asked, wondering if it was some kind of special Italian attraction of some sort.

"You'll see." and with that, they walked out of the airport and into a black limo that awaited their arrival.

**9am, approx. one hour after leaving the airport. **

"...I really did not expect to see this in Italy." Tsuna said quietly, staring at the building before him.

"The Vongola built it with small funds from other family's." Dino explained, ushering the boys inside the building.

**sign: VONGOLA HOT SPRINGS**

"Why isn't there anyone else here?" Takeshi asked, noticing there was no-one else was there as he looked around.

"The ninth closed it today, knowing about your arrival. He said to enjoy ourselves before arriving at the headquarters." Reborn explained, hopping off Tsuna's fluffy head.

"Oh." came the replies of more than one person.

Just to clear any misunderstandings: Tsuna had officially inherited the title of the tenth boss of Vongola two years ago, but because he still needed to complete high school, the ninth was still in charge of the Vongola until Tsuna graduated. University was not needed, as they had their own spartan tutor to learn from. Plus, who needed to go there when they were in the mafia?

Anyway, Tsuna and the gang were heading over to the rooms, where their futons, yukata's and a promise of relaxation awaited. Though, his hopes of relaxing were shattered when Reborn spoke up.

"Currently, there's only one deluxe room available because another famiglia went out of hand and accidentally destroyed all the others. So no complaining about sharing with everyone here."

He totally knew where this was leading to. That was - utter chaos.

"Here we are." Romario announced, sliding the door open to reveal pure luxury. Looking around, the room could be the same size as an average house.

Even back in Japan, Tsuna had never seen a room as big as this. So maybe this was the power of the Vongola?

"Change into your yukata's. We'll be heading off first." Reborn said in his usual child-like voice, riding on Dino's shoulder. Romario included, the three walked out, already changed. Dino was wearing a deep blue yukata, Reborn was wearing a light blue one with navy, wavy stripes and Romario wore a plain black one.

"Haha, that was fast!" Takeshi said, holding up his navy blue and white yukata.

Hayato che'd and took of his jacket, holding up his black yukata with red pinstripes. He seemed to look at with with a satisfied expression.

Ryohei shouted out 'extreme' when he found his yellow yukata with white swirls, liking the 'extreme' colour and pattern.

Mukuro was already changed into a dark purple one, and was on his way to leave the room.

Hibari, was nowhere inside the room.

Despite everyone being males, Tsuna blushed slightly and turned around when the other three started stripping. He wasn't very fond of changing in front of others, nor the other way around. Yes, it was childish, but he couldn't help it.

"C'mon Tsuna, you're the last one!" Takeshi laughed, earning a smack from the silver-haired bomber.

"Juudaime, we'll wait for you!" Hayato chirped happily, smiling like a lunatic at his boss.

"EXTREME!"

Tsuna stiffened a bit, "No, it's okay. You guys go first." he smiled, hoping they would go away so he could change.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." and with that, they finally left. The brunet let out a small sigh as they shut the door.

Slowly, he pulled off the black motorbike jacket and carefully slipped out of the fishnet singlet top. He tossed it to the side with a disgusted look and bent down to pick up his yukata. He was rather satisfied with the colour. It was a light orange with dark orange pinstripes. Just his style somewhat. He pulled off his belt and undid his zipper, also tossing it to the side, but more carefully this time.

Just as he slipped into the yukata, the door slid open, making the boy jump slightly. He turned around to see who the 'intruder' was, but sighed in relief when he saw it was only Hibari, who was wearing a plain black yukata.

"Oh, It's just you Kyouya-kun...you scared me." Tsuna smiled, putting a hand over his heart.

Hibari's gaze shifted from Tsuna's face to his yukata, raising a brow, probably thinking, _"He sure loves orange." _which in a matter of fact, it was very true. He returned his gaze to the smiling brunet and let a smirk play on his lips, walking over and snaking a hand around his waist and neck.

"W-what are you doing?" the young mafioso asked, a tiny blush tinting his slightly tanned cheeks. Hibari smirked. Tsuna was starting to resemble his other self much more now.

"You look very _cute _in that, Tsunayoshi."

Okay, that just sounded totally perverted, in which Hibari intended to.

"U-uh...Everyone's waiting for us, let's go!" Tsuna said, rushing out of the room before anything happened to him. Hibari's smirk disappeared and he followed the flustered boy.

_"cute?" _Tsuna wondered, looking down at his yukata. He shivered slightly, as the wind brushed through the thin material.

Once he found the males' outdoor bath changing room, he stepped inside and quickly slid out of the thin material, wrapping a towel on his waist before the other came in. Hibari came in a few seconds later and smirked at the brunet who was already changed. Cute. Thinking deviously about how to tease him, he slid out of his yukata, revealing _that _down there.

Almost immediately, Tsuna found himself blushing madly and flustered, though for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off the prefect's body. So he was also big down there...

"Like what you're seeing?" he asked, smirking as he walked forward, without a towel on.

Finally, Tsuna managed to find himself and turn around, "P-p-put a towel on!" he stuttered out, attempting to go out.

Suddenly, he yelped quietly as he felt something hard press the space between his thighs, "K-kyouya-kun!"

Flushing madly, but trying to keep his posture, he excused himself and walked out of the changing room rather quickly, almost forgetting that his companions were outside, waiting for him and Hibari. Though, again, they were all males, but the brunet was extremely shy when it came to exposing his body to others (says the guy who ran around in his boxers) and vice versa.

Successfully ignoring the stares he received, he hugged a second towel to his chest and quickly walked over to the edge of the spring, his towel around his waist flipping up and down, revealing more than expected. Though, he was oblivious about that. He folded the towel he was hugging and neatly folded it into a rectangle and placed it on the ground at the side, before sitting on the edge between Dino and Takeshi as he dipped a foot into the warm water.

"Ah, this feel so nice." he said to himself, very much aware he said it out loud. He closed his eyes and slid right in, his head to shoulders sticking out of the water.

Although he had some sort of poker face on, he was was extremely relaxed in the water. But then, suddenly realising it was a bit too quiet, he looked around, only to see faces with blushes strewn across the nose and cheek. Most, not all. Reborn who was paddling right in the center didn't even seem to notice him come in.

"Is something the matter?" he asked almost nervously, trying to make things more lively, so it wouldn't be as awkward. He had certainly not intended for Mukuro to reply though. Causing an uproar.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Are you not aware about how incredibly lustful you look?" the male illusionist said quite slyly, letting a small smirk play on his lips. He took a couple of steps forward, but held back his creepy laugh when he saw two people jump out in front of him, almost automatically.

Tsuna had to wonder, _"Lustful...What the hell?" _

"Don't you dare touch Juudaime, you perverted pineapple!" Hayato accused, still not trusting their former enemy.

"Don't try anything on my little bro, Mukuro." Dino said calmly, completing his image of an overprotective older brother. Sure, Tsuna and Dino weren't related in any way, but they treated each other like siblings. After Dino found out that Tsuna was the easy-to-molest type of guy, he became extremely overprotective of the brunet, and it didn't change when the brunet returned from Italy, completely changed, as it had already become a habit.

"Maa maa, you two should calm down. Not like he's gonna do anything here." Takeshi said casually, grinning like usual.

"Kufufu, it's just as he says...not here." Mukuro said again playfully, emphasizing the last two words.

"Why you bastard, I'll blow y-" Hayato stopped, realising he didn't have any bombs on his naked body.

"Calm down, Hayato." Takeshi said, purposely trying to tease the boy so his attention would shift to him, which it did.

"Bastard! Don't say my name so casually either!"

"Haha, why not? It has a nice ring to it! Ha-ya-to."

"You..."

"Maa maa, relax! We're in the hot springs after all."

"THIS IS EXTREMELY RELAXING!" Ryohei shouted out from nowhere, suddenly punch a fist in the air, making the water splash slightly.

"Bastard, you splashed water onto me!" Hayato complained, glaring. Complaining childishly, he sprayed a large wave of water towards the boxer. Officially starting a water fight. The waves of splashes just got bigger and bigger each time, causing everyone to be entirely soaked just minutes later.

Though, what they didn't notice while having fun was that, Hibari had slipped in without anyone knowing, but Tsuna noticed a few seconds after he got in. Remembering what he saw earlier, he blushed slightly and turned away, lowering himself into the water as he tried to avoid eye contact with the raven-haired teen.

Hibari chuckled inwardly and leaned closer towards him. "What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?" he teased, his hot breath brushing against his neck.

Tsuna blushed further and turned around, "Nothing." he mumbled. Hibari smirked and backed away, leaning against the edge, farther away from everyone else, but close enough to Tsuna. Although, it seemed it wasn't far enough, seeing as a splash of water, just so happened to reach all the way to him.

Oh no.

"Who did that?" he stood up from the water, as his glare intensified and voice became much more menacing, "I'll bite you to death."

"My my, what a stingy skylark. A little water does not do any harm." Mukuro said, teasing the prefect. Though, he wasn't the culprit.

But obviously, Hibari didn't intend on accepting that rude comment, "Shut up." he spat, grabbing a pair of tonfa's he left on the side, as he walked towards Mukuro, where his glare was focused on.

Mukuro did the same; hastily grabbed hold of his trident which also lay on the side, "Oya, you are certainly most aggressive."

Though they were ready to pounce at each other any moment in the midst of the people who now quietened down, they continued to glare/smirk at each other until Hibari decided to make the first move, as always.

His right tonfa was aimed for Mukuro's head, but it was blocked by his trident, which he held horizontally with one hand.

"That was dangerous~" Mukuro said mockingly, as he twisted his body to the left to dodge an attack aimed for his ribs. He let out his signature laugh when he heard the prefect growl angrily.

Though they were slightly amused at the sight of two guys fighting each other violently, whilst only having a small towel wrapped around their waist, the rest including Reborn knew they had to stop the two from ruining their only day of promised relaxation.

"Tsuna, go stop them." Reborn ordered, closing his eyes as he relaxed, sitting next to Dino who was half-dazed as well as Romario. Both were feeling the effect of the incredibly warm water they soaked in.

Thinking it was strange that he didn't hear a reply, he re-opened his eyes, "Oi, Dame-Tsuna." he looked over to the person next to Dino, but he huffed annoyingly only to see the brunet most likely sleeping.

Tsuna's head and neck were the only things above the water, as well as the very top of his shoulders sticking out of the water very slightly. His head rested in between the crook of two strangely (conveniently) shaped rocks that fit his head perfectly like a pillow. His brows were furrowed deeply, and he was huffing very slightly, with small beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"Dino, wake that idiotic little brother of yours." Reborn demanded, pinching his arm.

"Ow-okay, don't pinch me!" the blond student replied, turning his head to his so-called 'little brother'. He reached out a hand and placed it on the brunet's shoulder, saying something loud enough to hear before he shook the brunet awake.

"I think he's having a nightmare..." he shook the brunet gently, "Tsuna, wake up. You can't sleep in a place like this." Dino added in, ignoring the glares that were aimed at him for who knows what reason.

Tsuna stirred, but didn't wake up like the other had hoped. He attempted to shake him again, but was disturbed by Hibari who strode over, ignoring Mukuro and rather rudely slapped the blond's hand away.

"Don't touch him." Hibari hissed, not liking the idea of anyone else touching his property.

"_You _don't touch him, bastard!" Hayato fumed, striding over to his boss's right side, putting out a hand protectively.

"Oya, fighting over Tsunayoshi-kun? I wouldn't mind joining in." Mukuro mocked them, smirking proudly as he heard two united 'Shut-up!''s.

"If you're going to fight, do it over there so you don't harm Tsuna." Dino suggested, sweat-dropping as he received two glares, one smirk, one laugh, another 'this is extremely relaxing' and two amused looks.

Another fight was about to erupt if it wasn't for the silent whimper they all heard coming from their beloved brunet friend/boss/brother/student. They all focused their gaze on Tsuna, who was silently whimpering in his sleep.

Dino decided it was about time he tore the brunet awake from his nightmare or whatever he was dreaming about, but was disturbed yet again when he, no, when everyone heard him mumble something, which they managed to figure out.

"I'll atone...for killing...I made an oath-" a small bead of tear formed in the corner of both eyes.

Reborn didn't want the atmosphere to be ruined by his stupid students' sleep talking, so he pushed everyone aside and kicked the brunet in the side of the head rather hard. And of course, Reborn's methods of waking Tsuna up never failed.

Stirring and finally fluttering his eyes open, he took a few seconds before blinking away the blurriness (and beads of tear which he didn't know about) and realising how dangerously close his companions were.

"Wha-?" Tsuna finally said aloud, sitting up a bit too fast, causing him to bump his head lightly on the rocks.

"Ow..." he rubbed his head and looked up, expressionless. A bit _too _expressionless if that made any sense. "Why is everyone so close to me?" he asked, glancing at his friends one by one.

"Juudaime, you were-" Before Hayato could continue, Reborn physically shut him up, making him raise a brow.

"You fell asleep, Dame-Tsuna."

"Oh." he felt embarrassed but since he had gotten used to being embarrassed, he shrugged it aside and apologised, thinking that he probably caused a slight uproar or something, "Sorry, I fell asleep before I knew it." he let a yawn break out, showing his tiredness.

"Ah Juudaime, are you tired? Is it jet lag?" Hayato asked concerned, stepping forward.

Tsuna nodded his head slightly, "Most likely. I think I'll get out first." he said, excusing himself from the spring. The rest watched him until the changing room door closed behind him, and returned to their spots.

Hibari on the other hand, found no interest in the hot spring since his only found source of entertainment had left. Without anyone noticing, or not that anyone really cared, he slipped out after a few seconds of wondering what he should do with that almost-depressing brunet.

He missed his cute and timid personality. He yearned for his captivating, heart-warming, innocent smile.

Everyone did. That's what drove them insane. They missed it so badly, they yearned for it, and it was right there, but they couldn't seem to reach it.

**It's what we all yearn for, it's what we fight for, it's all we live for, it's our pillar of support and hope.  
Although, that's what we have to fight to get back now. ****  
We're his pillar now; we're his only hopes of help.  
Soon, he will break. Soon he will return into our welcoming arms.  
We wait, for that day. The day we shed tears of happiness and rejoice.  
The day we speak honestly to our hearts, and smile true to the world.  
**

Meanwhile, Tsuna who had rather quickly dried himself and changed, returned to the room where everyone would join him later.

_"That dream...I had it again." _he thought to himself, as he laid out a futon. _"It wouldn't occur twice if it didn't have any significance_..." he bit his bottom lip and decided to lay out the rest of the futons.

"Ah...my mind is messed up." he said aloud quietly, sighing as he placed down the last futon, "What else do I have to do to atone for..._that_." he accidentally said out loud, quite bitterly. He snapped his mouth shut and looked around frantically, sighing in relief when he saw no-one around.

Of course, everyone was still enjoying themselves in the spring.

"Atone for what?" a voice suddenly said, making Tsuna whip his head around, causing a small crack in his neck.

"M-Mukuro, What are you doing here?" he tried to change the subject, and strangely, it worked.

"Kufufu, I was just curious about you Tsunayoshi-kun." the illusionist said mischievously, as he closed the door behind him and came in closer towards the brunet, who out of reflex, backed away slightly.

"Curious?" he asked, keeping his poker facade even though their faces drew closer and closer.

"Yes, I'm curious about you Tsunayoshi-kun." he smirked, leaning in closer as Tsuna pulled back, "You seem to be constantly troubled about something lately."

Tsuna raised a brow ever-so-slightly, "Your point being?"

"You're making it too obvious." it hit him like a rock, "And it's _killing _those companions' of yours." the blue/purple-haired man said, emphasizing on that certain word. No actually, it hit him like a boulder.

"What...I-I am?" he whispered aloud, looking a little bit shocked.

Mukuro leaned in closer and spoke against his ear, whispering his words as his warm breath brushed against the brunet's sensitive skin.

"Aren't you being a bit too distant for your own good?" he asked, almost mockingly.

Tsuna tried to push him off, but the other proved stronger. He felt weak. He couldn't resist against the other. He felt as if something was weighing him down. Something was stopping him from moving. Something was making him feel a rush of guilt.

Those words, it hurt him. Hurt him like never before. It shot like an arrow through his heart, although he tried to keep calm, he snapped back, "Don't interfere with my choices, Mukuro."

"Oya, how could you accuse me like that?" he pouted childishly, obviously faking it. "I have no intention of interfering with your decisions Tsunayoshi-kun. In fact, I may just like them." he smirked, taking the silence as a cue to continue.

"Sever your ties with those fools and distant yourself further for the sake of protecting them."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at him. Though, what Mukuro was saying did have some relevance. Almost as quickly as the topic came, he changed it.

"Also, did you know how...arousing you looked before?" Mukuro asked, snaking a hand into Tsuna's robes.

He reacted quickly and tried not to blush, "What are you doing?" he grabbed Mukuro's wrist and tried to pull it back, but his strength hadn't returned just yet.

The mist guardian roamed his hand around Tsuna's bare chest, feeling the smooth skin for a moment or two, before sliding over to tweak his nipples. Wanting to hear some sort of sound come from the brunet, he twisted, tweaked and rubbed them, earning a successful, but held-back moan.

"Ah...stop, Mukuro." Tsuna bit his bottom lip, still trying to pull his hand out. Though, Mukuro seemed to like his reaction, so he tried to keep quiet.

The older continued to let his hands play on Tsuna's chest, while his mouth roamed around his neck.

"Don't hold back those sweet sounds, Tsunayoshi-kun." he said, sounding entirely perverted. He poked out his tongue and left a trail of saliva from the bottom of his neck to his chin, before leaving another trail of sloppy butterfly kisses, sucking and licking each spot before moving on.

"Nngh-dammit." he heard the brunet curse, his eyes squeezed shut. Smirking proudly yet again, he moved his mouth up towards the other and caressed a cheek with his free hand before leaning in to close the gap. Or so he wished.

A furious Hibari Kyouya stood in the doorway, holding his tonfa's and looking ready to bite someone to death. And that someone was obviously Rokudo Mukuro. Noticing another dangerous aura, Tsuna snapped his eyes opens and slightly widened at the man standing in the doorway.

"K-Kyouya-kun..." Hibari seeing him in this intimating position wasn't exactly ideal. Especially if that other person was the person he despised the most.

"Oya, If it isn't skylark-kun." Mukuro teased, attempting to lean in. Though, he expected to be interrupted by a flying tonfa that crashed against the wall.

"Get your hands off him." Hibari tried to stay calm despite his murderous aura.

"Get off me, Mukuro!" Tsuna slightly shouted, not wanting to be touched by the other, as well as not wanting the situation to get any more awkward or worse than it already was.

Surprisingly, the illusionist complied with his creepy laugh. He smiled devilishly and headed towards the door, completely ignoring the angry , a word before he left,

"I would be careful if I were you, Tsunayoshi-kun. My intentions and hatred for the mafia hasn't disappeared just yet."

Tsuna blinked. Was that guy still going on about that? Honestly, the nerves the guy had to say that to someone who saved his freaking' ass from the grasp of the Vendice.

"Tsunayoshi."

Oops, he completely forgot about the other for a second.

"Kyouya-kun, that was a misunderstanding. Mukuro, he just ca-" he had no chance to finish off his truthful excuse when his lips were sealed with another.

Without going any further into the kiss, Hibari broke away suddenly and moved his mouth down to his neck. The opposite side where Mukuro had 'touched'.

"Kyouya-kun, what are you-" again, he couldn't voice out his complaints.

"Don't you dare..." he hissed, glaring up at the brunet.

Tsuna looked slightly shocked, but expected the prefect to burst with jealously anyway. It wasn't natural to remain calm when you saw the person you love become intimate with the person you hate with your soul and everything.

"Don't you dare let that damned pineapple touch you again." he said, sucking down on the delicate flesh.

"U-un..."

The prefect continued to suck and lick on his skin, quite similarly to the way Mukuro did. Although, it felt so right. It was wrong in so many ways, but it felt completely right. It filled his chest with a warm and fluttery feeling. Something he managed to figure out as 'love'.

"Ah!" he couldn't help but moan when he felt teeth sink into his neck, "K-kyou-ya...kun, it hurts..." Small beads of blood drew out from the spot. Hibari licked the blood off and licked his lips, before sucking and licking the small wound over again, as if he was healing it. Feeling satisfied with his small job, he lifted Tsuna's chin up with his right-hand index finger and placed a hot, bruising kiss on his lips. Their tongues' met and battled with each other furiously, one eventually taking dominance. Tsuna could taste the faint speck of blood on the prefect's tongue.

It was a pure bliss. It felt ecstatic and erotic in every way; they felt a rush of pleasure. Although to many, it would seem completely and utterly wrong, they knew it was right. They knew they it was perfectly right and fitting for them. They knew that they didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought.

That's why Tsuna decided he wouldn't stand for Reborn's blackmailing and mischievousness. That stupid, demonic, spartan-tutor of his.

"This mark proves that you are now mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will not permit you to be touched by anyone else other than me." he said after breaking away, as he smirked one last time before flopping down onto Tsuna's futon.

The brunet took a second or two to figure out what happened, and flopped down next to him, snuggling in closer.

"I know." he whispered, his deep voice resonating throughout the large room.

"I'll bite you to death if it happens again." the prefect closed his eyes, Tsuna joining him shortly after wards.

And like that, they fell asleep in each others' embrace. Or that's what would've happened if they were in a private room. But since they weren't, Hibari who didn't want to be any of those noisy herbivores, decided to sleep in another room connected to that, which was built there empty and conveniently.

**

* * *

Somewhere in a desolated warf in northern-Italy.

* * *

**

"Reporting in sir."

"So, Have you successfully messed with the brat?" a deep and harsh voice asked, sitting on a old worn out chair.

"Sir, I have been interfering his dreams for a few days at most now." a dark-hooded figure replied, bending down on a knee respectively with his head bowed down.

"Good. Continue until I give you the signal." the deep voice said in a slightly pleased tone, taking out a box of cigarettes from his pants' pocket.

"Yes sir. Reporting out." the hooded figure disappeared in a cloud of dark purple mist.

_"It's time, Vongola."_

**

* * *

Back at the Vongola Hot springs.

* * *

**

They really did try their best. Honestly, they did, It was truth to be told!

They couldn't stop their nosebleeds from erupting. Well, that was those apart from Reborn who smirked, Romario and Ryohei who slightly blushed, Mukuro who was no where to be seen and Hibari who was dozing off in the other room.

Tsuna. It was all Tsuna's fault! Only if Tsuna wasn't sleeping like that on top of his futon. Heck, he could have tried to cover himself at the least!

When the six had entered the room, they stopped and smiled when they saw all the futons laid out, but stopped when their eyes roamed over to the brunet who was sleeping, hitting them in the face mercilessly.

The brunet was sleeping on his back, slightly on an angle, on top of his futon for starters and his yukata was just barely covering his slender body. The orange yukata slid of both shoulders, revealing his entire chest and up. The bottom of the yukata slid off his legs, revealing his smooth, creamy legs. The material in the center that was meant to hold the yukata closed, was loose. What was worse - his sky blue boxers were showing. But what was worse than that - the material seemed really thin. It seemed incredibly inviting.

_End of half-omake chapter.

* * *

_**A/N: **Um, for starters, everyone should know what hot springs are. A yukata is like a summer kimono/robe made out of thin material, probably, and I apologise if some of that didn't make sense. The only excuse I have this time, is that I was having a small argument with my mum whilst writing this, so I didn't entirely concentrate. Sorry It's more than a week late, I didn't intend it to be. Hope it was okay-ish!

HURRAY FOR LONGER CHAPTER!

OH YEAH~ I JUST REMEMBERED! Check out my new poll for my other KHR fic (it's G27) 'Indulgence: Follow the Chaos'. I know there's only one chapter...I'm trying my best! Thank you again, my wonderful readers. -Gives everyone a cookie- (: :)


	12. Chapter 12: Dreamless Nostalgia

_**Smile**_

* * *

A/N: My precious plot bunnies were devoured by bad wolves.

* * *

**Summary:** **The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed; Tsuna came back bad-ass. His guardians want the old Tsuna back, but it won't be easy with everyday mishaps and enemies. Yaoi/1827**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dreamless Nostalgia**

* * *

**Statement (known fact): I epically fail with fast updates now. I apologize x100 -bows-  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Tsuna. It was all Tsuna's fault! Only if Tsuna wasn't sleeping like that on top of his futon. Heck, he could have tried to cover himself at the least!_

_When the six had entered the room, they stopped and smiled when they saw all the futons laid out, but stopped when their eyes roamed over to the brunet who was sleeping, hitting them in the face mercilessly._

_The brunet was sleeping on his back, slightly on an angle, on top of his futon for starters and his yukata was just barely covering his slender body. The orange yukata slid of both shoulders, revealing his entire chest and up. The bottom of the yukata slid off his legs, revealing his smooth, creamy legs. The material in the center that was meant to hold the yukata closed, was loose. What was worse - his sky blue boxers were showing. But what was worse than that - the material seemed really thin. It seemed incredibly inviting._

_**End of Recap**_

"Ne, is everyone alright?" Tsuna asked stoically,folding his worn yukata into a neat square, "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" he patted the yukata and placed it on the pile on top of everyone else's.

The rest hid their faces and remained quiet, doing their own things and trying to ignore the brunet.

"O-oh, it's nothing Tsuna!" Dino said rather hastily, making the brunet raise a brow, but he didn't question.

"If you say so." Tsuna mumbled, stretching his arms with a soft yawn.

Being contagious as it was, everyone else started yawning after him, all stretching their limbs before smiling in content to each other. As they walked out of the room they spent the night in, Reborn told them to pick up the pace and reminded them that they weren't on holidays, so it was only a matter of seconds before they reached the limo that awaited them outside.

"Juudaime, you go in first!" Hayato said, grinning and ushering Tsuna inside.

Tsuna smiled and thanked him before he climbed in over to the seat next to the window. Once everyone was seated, the limo started up and they set off for the Vongola mansion, which was apparently only around thirty minutes away from the place they were at. As usual, Hayato sat next to Tsuna, then it was Takeshi, Ryohei and Mukuro, then on the seats opposite of them, there was Hibari, who was sitting directly opposite of Tsuna, then Reborn, Dino and Romario. A noticeable glaring/smirking contest was going on between Mukuro and Hibari.

_"This isn't what I expected to see in Italy..." _Tsuna thought, watching the scenery blur past his window. There were lots of trees all in a neat row surrounding the narrow gravel path that the car traveled on. He also noticed there were all sorts of animals and such. _"Though, it's probably because we're nearing headquarters, which is most likely away from normal civilization." _

As the rest quarreled and chattered, Tsuna held back a sigh and gazed out the window with his permanent bored stoic expression. He noticed that they were now passing through a civilized street, where lots of buildings and a few stores resided. Despite the great speed the car was traveling at, the brunet's eyes widened as he took in the scenery blurring past him.

Almost immediately as he recognised the buildings, he sat up straight in his seat abruptly and gazed outside confusedly.

Despite wanting to shut out the horrible dream he had a few days ago, and though it was only partly a small fragment of memory at the moment, these buildings were no doubt the same ones in his dream. A scene of crimson red flames engulfing an entire cluster of small stores and buildings flashed before his eyes; the horrid stench of death and burning itself.

Blinking a few times to clear his eyes, he eyed the land outside and felt goosebumps rising on his skin. He could remember everything clearly now; the path he was running, the stores...and the tunnel.

Speak of the devil, he felt his eyes widen further as the car was suddenly dim-lit from lights inside of a tunnel. Refraining himself from saying anything aloud, he breathed in and out quietly and regained his usual posture.

_"...That's impossible, right?" _he sighed quietly. _"I'm just becoming paranoid." _

Slumping in his seat and brushing a hand against his forehead, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them again to look out the window. Though, because he was having a mental talking contest inside his head, he didn't notice the three stares he received. The three cocked a brow and watched his strange actions. They had their suspicions and thoughts, though fortunately for Tsuna, they didn't question him. _  
_

The car passed through the tunnel within a matter of seconds, and finally, he couldn't stop himself from gaping at the sight before him.

"Whoa!" Takeshi exclaimed, but rather than gaping, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's huge!" everyone seemed to agree.

"They could probably fit a whole town in the front garden alone." Hayato mumbled, though no-one really heard.

_"I know the Vongola has a high status and is surrounded by luxury...but I didn't think it was to this extent." _Tsuna felt himself let a sweat-drop become visible as he took in the picture of the front garden.

To make things a bit more clear; Tsuna had come to Italy once before to train with Reborn, but that was in a different place and it was considerably far from the headquarters. Reborn had made frequent trips to the Vongola headquarters, but for two reasons Tsuna didn't tag along. One being, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the ninth again, and two being that he didn't know what kind of harm he would bring to the ninth if he went. Rumors that Vongola Decimo had arrived in Italy was spreading like wildfire, and many were out for him, and most likely scouted the main headquarters.

"We're here." Reborn announced, even though he knew everyone was pretty much aware by now.

"That's extremely big!" Ryohei shouted, pushing Mukuro into the seat to get a better view outside.

"Kufufu, this one is very noisy, isn't he?" Mukuro said, rather irritated as he pushed Ryohei back into his seat next to him.

Takeshi laughed and scored a random conversation with Ryohei, who seemed overly-hyper. Hayato scoffed and mused over it, probably thinking that it was the boxers' way of suffering from jet-lag. Tsuna remained slumped in his seat and the rest kept their thoughts to themselves, seeing as they weren't as childish or anything like such.

As the group stepped out of the car, they were greeted by men all dressed in black suits bowing in two straight lines, like one of those fancy greetings you would get as a rich person, in which this case, was somewhat similar.

"We have been expecting your arrival, Decimo-sama." the man standing at the end of the line stepped forward and bowed again briefly, "Let us take care of your luggage; there will be officers waiting inside to lead you into your rooms." the man finished off, bowing once again as he ordered a few men to follow him to the back of the car.

_"Luggage?" _Right...Tsuna's mind was too busy gaping, he had completely forgotten about everything else, that of course including the rest of his companions, though it was only for a wee bit.

Although it was against his idea, Tsuna was forced to stand at the front of the group like a good, obedient boss would, or rather that's what Reborn kicked him to do. On his right as usual, was Hayato and next to him was Takeshi who walked along with his usual grin. On Tsuna's left was Dino who had Reborn on his shoulder. Behind him was Romario and Mukuro, and finally, Hibari who lingered far behind the group. The way Ryohei got riled up just then didn't exactly please him. On the other hand, the way they walked through the entrance was utterly and too breath-taking for the maids who greeted them, and heck, even the other mafioso that remained in the headquarters on a daily basis.

The sunlight that emitted through the widely-opened large mahogany doors provided a bright, illuminating background behind the group of nine men, who blinded most of the people inside with their overwhelming aura. Or so it seemed so? It was the typical 'bishounen entrance' that would appear in shoujo mangas. Dino greeted the maids and other men dressed in black (let's just call them mafioso officers, okay?) with his usual toothy grin, Tsuna was hesitant, but he smiled charmingly to people here and there, and the rest with the exception of Takeshi didn't bother doing or saying anything besides walking.

"Please follow us to your rooms'." a couple of maids said, a blush strewn across each of their faces.

They walked up the large, spiraling, white marble staircase with the click of their shoes and eventually parted off into their rooms which were next and across each other, much like a dormitory. Tsuna's room was at the very end of the hallway by itself; the door was alone in between two large paintings. The door to his right, was as you guessed it, Hayato's room. Opposite of his was Takeshi's room, next to his was Ryohei's, in front of his was Mukuro's, next to Ryohei's was Hibari's and in front of that room was nothing except for a small decorated table with a large enamel vase with all sorts of flowers in it. The wall beyond Hibari's room was decorated with different paintings and custom wallpaper (you can imagine what it looks like), which stretched out a few meters until it reached the stairs. It was exactly the same on the other side of the extremely long hallway, and surprisingly much, Reborn's actual room in the Vongola headquarters was directly opposite of Tsuna's on the other far end.

Everyone had gone into their rooms' to change into fresh clothes, since they changed into the same clothes as they did before they arrived at the hot springs in Italy.

Tsuna looked around the spacious room and smiled faintly before flopping down onto the queen-sized bed that had white draping curtains around it. The bed was lined up with the door. (From a person's perspective standing at the door) To the right of the bed, there was a large window with white curtains draping it on the wall facing the door, then on the wall adjacent to it, there was a mahogany coloured door that was most presumably the bathroom. Next to that door was a series of large sliding mirror closets that turned the corner and near the entrance door. On the other side, there was a large bookshelf stuck against the wall, followed by a large veranda door and a small shelf with nothing inside of it except for a small orange vase of roses sitting on top of it. The entire room seemed a bit too...white.

All of the other rooms looked the same, but Tsuna's was just a teeny bit bigger.

Back to the plot, Tsuna sat up from his bed and walked over to his luggage sitting in the middle of the room. Frowning to himself as he remembered the _wonderful _new clothes Reborn had replaced his old ones' with, he dug around for a while before pulling out something he seemed more or less satisfied with.

He threw the clothes onto his bed, along with a few other things and stepped into the bathroom, where he would wash up quickly before changing. Though he didn't realise it, a maid had come in straight after he went in and rather quickly put all his clothes into the closet just in time before he came out in his bright rainbow-coloured boxers with a small towel hanging off his shoulder.

"I wish I could sleep the rest of the day off..." the brunet mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Rather lazily, he slipped into a pair of light-gray faded skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt that was a bit too lose for his liking, but he didn't have anything else he really wanted to wear at the moment.

As if on cue, there was a knock on his door.

"Juudaime, are you r-" It was Hayato's voice. Wait, why did he stop? "A-ah, Reborn-san!"

Then, the door slammed open.

"Don't make us wait any longer than we already have." Reborn said, entering the room without a care for the door which he literally kicked open.

Tsuna apologised and threw his towel into the basket in the bathroom and left the room with Reborn, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei. Hibari and Mukuro apparently went down before them.

"We're going down to greet the ninth first," Reborn said as they descended down the flight of stairs. They didn't need a maid or officer with them since Reborn knew his way around the place. Hayato looked determined for some strange reason, and Takeshi and Ryohei didn't show any other gesture besides their trademark ones'. Tsuna nodded curtly, but glared at his shoes at the thought of conversing with the ninth, his so-called 'grandfather'.

_"I still feel responsible for a couple of things, and my regret is eating me away..."_ he thought solemnly, _"How am I going to face the ninth in this shameful state?" _

Though, knowing it wasn't like himself to act and think like that, he mentally slapped himself and straightened up. After all, the sky was the foundation and centre of everything; if the sky faltered or was unstable, then everything else would come to a crash. And it was incredibly true, without Tsuna, his guardians wouldn't know what to do. Although they were thankful for having Tsuna at their side, they couldn't help but want the old Tsuna back. Desperately.

Before he could torment his inner-self any further, he stopped abruptly before he slammed into Takeshi's back, who let Reborn ride on his shoulder as usual.

"Straighten up your posture Tsuna. " Reborn said glancing back sharply at him, before prompting Takeshi to knock on the door.

Almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal none other than the ninth sitting in his large chair behind the oak table with his guardians lined up behind him. The room was filled with expensive looking furniture and different type of pot plants in every corner.

"Grandfather-" Tsuna whispered, but it was audible. He clamped his mouth shut as fast as he had opened it.

The old man, namely Timoteo let out a small chuckle and smiled, "Come here, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna's expressionless, sharp eyes softened a little as he felt nostalgia rush through him. He stepped forward and eventually found himself slowly making his way closer to the ninth, whilst the rest of his group stood near the door which was now closed. Timoteo continued smiling and stood up from his seat, before spreading his arms out for a hug.

"N-ninth..." Tsuna hesitated, but stepped closer to the open arms anyway.

"Call me grandfather like you used to." he chuckled, tightly embracing the younger boy who only barely reached his chest.

"Yes, grandfather." Tsuna smiled into the ninth's suit, before pulling away with a small smile of content. It was just his lips curved up slightly rather than a smile.

Timoteo passed with the introductions since they already knew each other, and greeted them as they moved towards the sofas.

"Glad to see you again, Reborn." he said, moving towards the sofas as well with his guardians following him.

Reborn smiled and titled his fedora as a gesture, "It's always a pleasure."

"Now, the reason why you came all the way to Italy..."

Although Timoteo knew why they came, he wasn't informed on the entire story and how everything started. Though he was growing old, he saw the brunet flinch from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the left where Tsuna was seated beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you everything, grandfather." Tsuna turned his head to the side and looked up at his grandfathers' old eyes with his dull honey brown orbs. Timoteo swore he saw an entirely different person from the last time he met the boy.

_"But I don't think I'll be able to talk with this many people in the room..." _the brunet thought, looking up at his guardians who all had serious looks on their faces'. Reborn included. Though, thank god someone had answered his thoughts.

"Oi, you three go find Hibari and Mukuro. Tell them to stay in their rooms until I come get them." Reborn said, or rather demanded.

Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei nodded solemnly before bowing respectfully and taking their exit.

"Why-" Tsuna just had to question Reborn's actions. Maybe he really was a mind-reader.

Reborn pulled his fedora down further, shading his eyes. "They don't need to be reminded." he said simply.

Feeling a bit lighter that the amount of people inside the office had decreased, he took a subconsciously took a deep breath in and out as the ninth's six guardians sat on the sofa opposite of them besides Reborn.

"Tsuna, just brief everything. I'll inform the ninth with the minor details later." Reborn said, earning a meek nod from the brunet.

"Everything seemed to happen like a chain reaction starting from that day..." Tsuna started, closing his eyes for a moment or two as he spoke. His voice was deep and he spoke in a dull, melancholic manner. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were sharp and almost lifeless. They had lost its' glimmer.

Tsuna began to tell the ninth and his guardians everything. From the day everything started from, about their enemy; the pistole family, the spy and assassination attempts, the midnight attack, the truce, their decisions and current situation. Timoteo knew he didn't have any words to express with a chime, so instead, he just nodded from time to time. His guardians seemed to do the same.

"And that explains why we're here in Italy at the moment." Tsuna concluded, glaring down at his fists which were balled up and turning white in his lap.

"I see..." Timoteo felt sorry for the boy to have to go through such pain at a terribly young age. He was about to comfort the brunet in one way or another like he used to, but instead he stopped when he saw Tsuna was calming himself down.

"I-I'll be taking my leave now." Tsuna said, standing up abruptly. He turned to everyone and bowed politely, before going around the sofas towards the door. He reached a hand up to turn the door handle, but froze when he heard a small gratitude.

"Thank you for telling me, Tsunayoshi-kun." the old man said, smiling weakly as he continued to watch the others' back.

"It was nothing." the brunet mumbled in return, not bothering to turn around. Though, if he had, the ninth and everyone else surely would've seen through the guilt and regret swimming around in his eyes.

As soon as Tsuna left the room, the ninth generation guardians attempted to leave, but stopped and remained in their seats when Reborn continued as he had said earlier.

"Tsuna missed out on quite a few things, but I'll tell you now."

* * *

Later in the day, the brunet walked along the vast corridors of the Vongola mansion or headquarters you would call it. As soon as he left the office, he didn't have to hear to know that Reborn was most likely going to spill everything to the ninth. Not that he minded _that_ much anyway; the ninth was someone you could trust whole-heartedly.

"Don't go around breaking everything, you moron's!"

Tsuna managed to break a small smile onto his current facade. He knew that voice and language could only belong to one person; the person he probably trusted the most besides the ninth and Reborn. Well, anything that was mafia-related.

"My bad! Everything just seems so cool and expensive, that's why!"

Takeshi, his rain guardian was always doing his job. Washing away unwanted things away from the family. Takeshi's genuine smile could literally blow you away; it was that bright.

"This painting is extreme!"

Ah, no words are needed to explain this loud boxer. The guardian of sun.

"That's why you shouldn't touch it, you stupid baseball-idiot and Turf-head!"

"Guys-" Tsuna interrupted their small quarrel by placing a hand on his right-hand man's shoulder, making him jump and calm down at the same time.

"J-Juudaime!" Hayato seemed super happy to see his beloved boss.

"Come on, Reborn's calling for us." Tsuna said calmly, spinning on his heels as he knew the three were going to follow him.

"Ah, we found Mukuro but we haven't found Hibari yet." Takeshi informed, placing two hands behind his head casually.

"Don't worry, Reborn coincidentally came across him earlier."

Tsuna lead them to the lower levels of the mansion, where Reborn was supposedly waiting for them. Exact to his words, Tsuna lead them further underground the mansion until they arrived at a level which looked vaguely similar to the hideout in Japan. It was only a matter of steps until they met Reborn in a very large room that seemed incredibly white and dull all over.

"To see what level your all at, we're going to have a sparring session for the rest of the day." the arcobaleno announced, who was standing in the middle of the room.

Far behind the infant, Hibari was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as if he didn't have a care in the world, which he frankly did not. Mukuro was doing pretty much the same in the opposite corner of the large room.

"Reborn-"

"This is a special training room constructed and used by the Vongola only. It's soundproof and the interior has a strong foundation and is very big as you can see. You can go crazy in here and people above won't be able to hear a thing; though they might be able to feel a few quakes from time to time depending on the strength of your attacks." Reborn explained, sparing no time for Tsuna or anyone else to make comments.

"There will be eight rounds in total and two individual sparring rounds for each person." Reborn said, walking closer towards the four who had just entered.

"The first round will be, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato."

Takeshi grinned and Hayato smirked, liking the idea of beating up _his _annoying baseball freak. The two stepped forward and faced each other in the middle when Reborn moved out of the way and sat on Tsuna's fluffy brown hair. On Reborn's signal, the two started their heated sparring session; bombs going off everywhere and a katana swinging around here and there. It really was quite intriguing to watch, and the two seemed to be having fun themselves, though they wouldn't admit. What seemed like ages later, both stopped fighting out of exhaustion.

"The second round will be Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro."

Hibari's whole body tensed and his eyes glared fiercely at the smirking man on the other side of the room. Mukuro simply smirked and tightened the grip on his trident. Almost immediately, Hibari grabbed his tonfa's out of nowhere and immediately dashed towards the illusionist. Seeing as the prefect absolutely hated the illusionist, and the other had no intention of stepping down either, the round ended up being something far worse than a simple sparring session. After what seemed like an eternity later to the rest, both Hibari and Mukuro stopped before they were going to collapse on each other. Reborn smirked and applauded their efforts.

"The third round will be Sasagawa Ryohei and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Ryohei shot a fist in the air with determination and joy, whilst Tsuna closed his eyes and warded off an incoming headache from the loud voice that echoed through the room. Hayato turned to his boss and wished him luck against the turf-head, which he honestly didn't need. Although, he was thankful. Takeshi wished both of them the best of luck and grinned until they were standing facing each other in the middle. Ryohei had the usual fire lit in his eyes and Tsuna remained expressionless as usual. Before when he went into HDW mode, his entire facade and personality would change, but now, the only difference you would notice is the flickering flame on his forehead and the bright orange colour burning in his eyes.

_"Focus." _Tsuna had to remind himself over and over again as he continued his small sparring session with the boxer.

His mind continued to wander off and think about completely unnecessary things, which often made him lose focus with Ryohei, who certainly did not punch lightly.

Exactly thirty two minutes later, Reborn stopped the fight and called for a two hour break before resuming the next round.

"I'm beat! Who wants to come get a drink with me?" Takeshi asked, resting his shigure kintoki on his shoulder as he walked towards the door casually, followed by Ryohei and Hayato.

"Coming, Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm gonna explore this level a bit more." he said as he slid his gloves into his pocket.

Mukuro disappeared off to somewhere and Hibari had already left the room. Reborn, Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei went up to fetch a drink and something to eat, whilst Tsuna parted with them and walked around the level, not so much to explore, but to have some time to himself for a while.

After a while of continuous mindless walking and jumbled thinking, Tsuna heaved out a sigh and leaned his back against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm so tired." he said to himself, not expecting anyone to reply to him, though much to his surprise, someone did.

"Then go rest." came a deep and cold voice, which the brunet could recognise none other than his infamous cloud guardian.

"K-Kyouya-kun-you scared me." Tsuna said with a meek and weak smile, sliding down and squatting as his legs failed to keep him standing up and longer.

"Hn."

"Ne, Kyouya-kun...Is it possible to dream about an existing thing that you've never seen before?" Tsuna asked out of the blue, breaking the long and awkward silence that had only approached.

Hibari raised a brow at the brunet, "...Not that I've heard of." he replied, folding his arms against his chest, as he found it more comfortable.

"I see." Tsuna stopped talking there, making the prefect wonder why he did so.

"Why?"

Tsuna looked up at the raven-haired teen and kept quiet for a moment or two, until he decided to talk. Checking left and right to see that no-one was there, he shot a small smile to the floor in front of him and spilled his thoughts out to his beloved aloof cloud.

He didn't care whether he was going to get a reply or not, he just wanted someone to listen to him, and that was exactly was Hibari was giving him.

"...and I thought it was just strange. I mean, it's not everyday you dream about something that you've never seen before, but then realise it actually does exist."

"..."

Tsuna stood up and brushed his clothes before shooting a thankful smile at the raven-haired teen, "Thank you for listening to me, Kyouya-kun."

"Hn." the brunet held back a small chuckle, knowing that was Hibari's way of saying 'No problem'.

The young boss stretched his limbs and smiled to himself again in content, feeling a tad bit lighter and better than before. Now that he spilled out his feelings and thoughts to someone he trusted, he felt as if one of the two boulders on his shoulders had been lifted. However, just because he had spilled most things, didn't mean his problem and dilemma of thoughts were solved. Just because the boulder had been lifted, didn't mean it shattered or gone. For all he knew, the boulder could come crashing down on him heavier than before, and maybe even more could be added on.

Though, he had to admit something again...

He absolutely hated it when he was right.

* * *

"Boss, you have to hear this!" Romario said straight away as he entered Reborn's room, where Dino and Reborn were currently conversing.

He bowed politely towards them both and continued to speak as he took their silence as his cue.

"I overheard Decimo's conversation with Hibari-sama." he said, taking a seat which was offered to him by Dino.

Reborn cocked a brow, "Talk."

Romario nodded and thoroughly explained to the two everything he heard. He had been sent by the two to look for Tsuna and Hibari who were supposed to meet Dino for a small conversation about something with the others, but instead forgot about it and accidentally eavesdropped on Tsuna's one-sided conversation with Hibari. Luckily enough for him, neither of the two seemed to notice his presence.

Minutes later, Romario had concluded his explanation about everything he heard and excused himself again as he received a call on his mobile phone, which was urgently needing his assistance for a small job in the Cavallone headquarters.

"So that's what's bothering Tsuna..." Dino said thoughtfully, regarding Reborn's thinking state as well.

"That idiot." Reborn murmured quietly, though he meant it so Dino could hear it, "I'm going to go find him." Reborn hopped off his seat and made his way towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Dino said, offering the infant a ride on his shoulder which was happily accepted.

_"Dammit Tsuna. Why would you let such a ridiculous idea dominate your stupid mind?" _Reborn thought bitterly, refraining himself from doing anything to Dino in order to vent out his anger.

**To be continued-

* * *

Next chapter: No more time? Vigorous training!

* * *

A/N: **Sorry the update was really late, It's because of the massive workload I have at the moment. Sorry if this chapter was a little action-less; I rushed it and it was mostly like a filler before the actual thing, ya know? I EXTREMELY rushed the last part, so please excuse any incredibly weird sentences or mistakes. I hope it was alright though, and I can't bear to go on any longer because it's really late here and I've got school in a few hours. Ciao ciao~


	13. Ch13: No more time? Vigorous traning!

_**Smile**_

* * *

**A/N:** I was too focused on my other fics. Oh yeah, why am I getting less reviews as each chapter gets uploaded? Is it because I'm, dragging the story out too much and it's boring now? I'm really tempted to stop this thing right here, but I guess it would be unfair to those who do bother with all this. Oh and, I know Fon's name is meant to be spelt like that, but I like 'Fong' much better, so I'm using that.

UNBETA'D! (I've only checked through this chapter roughly once. I'm too lazy~)

* * *

**Summary:** **The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed; Tsuna came back bad-ass. His guardians want the old Tsuna back, but it won't be easy with everyday mishaps and enemies. Yaoi/1827**

* * *

**Chapter 13: No more time? Vigorous training!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Minutes later, Romario had concluded his explanation about everything he heard and excused himself again as he received a call on his mobile phone, which was urgently needing his assistance for a small job in the Cavallone headquarters._

_"So that's what's bothering Tsuna..." Dino said thoughtfully, regarding Reborn's thinking state as well._

_"That idiot." Reborn murmured quietly, though he meant it so Dino could hear it, "I'm going to go find him." Reborn hopped off his seat and made his way towards the door._

_"I'll come with you." Dino said, offering the infant a ride on his shoulder which was happily accepted._

_"Dammit Tsuna. Why would you let such a ridiculous idea dominate your stupid mind?" Reborn thought bitterly, refraining himself from doing anything to Dino in order to vent out his anger._

_**End of Recap**_

Two men and one infant sat across each other in a fairly large office which belonged to none other than the ninth. The ninth himself was currently seated at the head in a single-seat sofa.

"I see." the old man looked concerned, and there were certainly traces of guilt. "That is quite the distraction."

Reborn huffed, "Ninth," he wondered if he was saying the right thing, but after a split seconds' worth of thinking decided he would do as he pleased. "Don't concern yourself with him too much, I intend to set him straight after this."

"Please, don't push him too hard, or yourself."

**Elsewhere**

Tsuna unconsciously bit his lip, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling in the comfortable squatting position he was currently in. He repeated the words of advice that were given to him by none other than the person whom he supposedly loved the most.

_"Dreams don't have any significance unless you truly believe so." _

He could understand that, this logic and perspective of things. Though truth to be told, he really did believe it had some kind of significance.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking things," the brunet said to himself quietly, finally getting himself to sit on the ground properly.

Earlier after he finished his conversation with Hibari, Hibari walked away, leaving the brunet in his spot. He couldn't bother going anywhere at the moment, all he wanted to do was sit there and do nothing. The others could come look for him when they needed him.

Not.

Letting out a deep sigh, Tsuna lifted himself using the wall as support and yawned with his mouth open as small beads of tears formed at the corner of his eyes (no he's not crying). Thinking it was about time he went back to the training room, he rubbed his eyes clear and straightened his clothes before stepping into the room as he just arrived.

"You moron!"

Tsuna managed to crack a tiny smile. No-one but Gokudera said things like that, and somehow it always cheered him up. It was his good old (not really) short-tempered storm guardian. As his smile faded, the doors to the training room closed with abrupt force, which somewhat silenced the people inside.

Gokudera and Ryohei were headbutting and having a heated argument whilst Yamamoto stood between them trying to calm them down with a nervous chuckle.

His expression remained stoic as he walked in casually, letting out a small "hey," when the three abruptly stopped their chattering to greet their boss. The brunet opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard the door open again.

"Tsuna."

Hearing his name, he turned around, his expression unchanged as he saw his older blond brother and Reborn standing next to him.

"Dino-nii, Re-" though he had some kind of self-control now, he still couldn't ignore his ex-tutor's piercing gaze. "-born.." he knew he had done something wrong.

"Training starts in the back garden in ten minutes." the infant hitman said coldly, sharply gazing at only Tsuna. Confused but deciding to follow, Dino followed his ex-tutor out from the doorway.

"Reborn!"

* * *

**Northern Italy; desolated wharf. **

* * *

"Sir, all preparations are done." a dark-hooded figure said, bowing respectively at a shadowed man sitting in his chair with boredom.

"We're waiting for your signal, Fucile-sama." another dark-hooded figure said, also bowing respectively. Though unlike most of the hooded-figures, this nasal voice belong to a girl. A teenage girl at that.

"I don't remember having a woman in this place." the man sitting in the tattered chair said rudely, letting out a huge yawn as he rested his chin sideways against the back of his balled up fist. "Who are you?"

Immediately, she replied, "I'm the new recruit, XXX. A hypnotist or illusionist if you want to call it." the hood of the clothing shadowed the small smirk that played on her lips, making it go unknown.

"Mm." the man didn't really seem to care. "Dismissed."

* * *

"Tsuna-"

Dino inwardly let out a relieved sigh as he slumped his back against a cold brick wall next to one of his subordinates who had just arrived. He glanced at his previous tutor, feeling still somewhat uneasy. It was a relief he had calmed down.

"-where is he?"

Looking around, the blond male couldn't see sight of his self-proclaimed younger brother.

"Maybe he's just-" Dino had the feeling that alot of people weren't getting the chance to finish off their sentences this particular day. "-there he comes."

"Sorry, I went for a drink." Tsuna said, as he slowly jogged towards the group.

Reborn didn't even bother giving him a glance. For a moment or two, he stood still without a word as if he was waiting for something.

"VOOI! Mammon-" there it was. A man with long silver hair and wearing a Varia uniform emerged from the corner, along with a floating infant next to him.

Reborn let out a small smirk. "Those two including Dino, Colonello, Fong and myself will be helping you six power up."

"Squalo!" Takeshi said, his face lightening up just a little as the two Varia members walked towards the group, one shouting and swinging his sword around ruthlessly at the smaller Varia member. "Is he-"

"Voi, there you are trash!" the silver-haired Varia officer shouted as he rudely pointed his sword at Takeshi's neck.

"Yes, Squalo will be training you." Reborn said, directed at Takeshi who seemed more than happy.

Hayato on the other hand, didn't seem one bit happy. The first reason was strange, but he felt something bubble and rise in his chest when Takeshi seemed all happy and gleeful to see Squalo. The second reason was because he was going to be trained or lectured by the storm acrobaleno who along with the rain arcobaleno, jumped down from a tree.

"Che."

"Ryohei will be trained by Colonello. Mukuro will be trained by Mammon. Hibari will be trained by Dino." Reborn explained, as the others hyped up.

"OH, COLONELLO-MASTER!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly, shooting a fist in the air in front of him, "I won't hold back!" he said with a determined air around him.

"I won't be holding back either, kora!"

"Oya, I wouldn't call it training, acrobaleno. I might kill him." Mukuro said flatly, still not very fond of the entire 'mafia' thing. The only reason he was still here was because of Tsuna.

"Hmpf. It's bothersome, but at least I get paid a generous amount." Mammon said in his usual voice, floating closer towards the other illusionist.

"It's time to power up, Kyouya!" Dino said half determinedly as he took out his whip and stretch it.

Being the stubborn man he is, Hibari had his arms crossed and closed his eyes, paying not attention to his trainer. Dino sweat-dropped.

_"Then that only leaves me and Reborn..." _Tsuna thought, glancing at the infant who had his attention focused somewhere else. Just as he thought that, Reborn turned to him and shot him a glare and twirled his gun.

"That's right." Reborn pulled the trigger and purposely shot the ground centimetres in front of Tsuna's foot. "You get me, Dame-Tsuna." the sun acrobaleno walked towards Tsuna and stared at him.

"Reborn?" Tsuna wondered what had gotten into his ex-tutor. "Is something the-"

Without a moment of hesitation, Reborn jumped up in Tsuna's mid-sentence and kicked the young brunet in the stomach. Hard. Tsuna screwed his eyes closed and scrunched up his face in pain as the force of the small, but ridiculously strong kick sent him flying backwards; his back skidding and grazing across the dirt and grass.

"Juudaime!" Hayato called out, concerned for his boss. He turned to Reborn's back and shot him a disapproving and confused look.

Takeshi did pretty much the same, but he just turned away with a slight expression of sadness as Squalo called him over to start his training. The Varia officer really didn't care about his boss's boss.

"What was that for, kora!" Colonello asked hastily, watching the thick brown dust clear slowly.

"Is something angering you, Reborn?" Fong asked with a muffled voice, covering his nose and mouth from the dust.

Just as he expected a reply, they heard coughing as the dust finally cleared. Tsuna was half-sitting, half-lying on the ground, with his arm to support him and the other hand clutching onto something which was recognised as his gloves.

"Stand up, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted, as he watched Tsuna stand up slowly with his left hand clutching his stomach.

"Stand up." Reborn said in the voice he would use when he was pissed. Lifting up his fedora slightly, he took a couple of steps forward towards his trainee and mercilessly kicked him again in the right shin just as he managed to stand up. "That's pathetic."

Knowing it was rather impossible to oppose Reborn and his methods in this hopeless case, the rest left to different areas, knowing they would just get beaten up in the process if they remained as observers.

"Stand up." the infant said again, waiting for the brunet to stand up.

"I'm up." Tsuna finally replied, as a bright orange flame flickered on his forehead.

Reborn's mouth twisted into a smirk and the shadow casted on his eyes from his fedora darkened as the grip on his Leon-gun tightened. On contrary, the gaze from Tsuna's orange orbs could've burned a hole into the person standing in front of him if that person wasn't Reborn.

"Come at me." the infant said. Or rather, demanded.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, hidden in the tree tops of the forest of trees that surrounded the Vongola mansion, two people observed every single movement made down below them. Both were wearing a dark gray hooded cloak at covered everything except for their nose and mouth. The person on the right pulled lifted a hand to their ear, pressing a small button on the receiver attached onto their ear.

"Sir-" _he_ spoke, waiting for an answer.

_"Two hours." _

"Sir?"

_"The time I expect you to return by." _

"Understood, sir."

**. . .**

Reborn did a somersault in the air and aimed his gun at Tsuna who was coughing from all the dust and dirt that flew around during their so-called 'training'.

"Chaos shot!"

As soon as Tsuna heard that, he ignored the dust getting into his eyes and created a screen of flames in front of him, as he propelled himself backwards when a stray bullet came in from the left side. Coughing no more, the young boss increased the pressure of his flames and shot himself towards Reborn, who was standing still a few meters away.

"Reborn, if I've done something wrong," he paused for a moment as he dodged to the left as his 'opponent' shot at him mid sentence. "-I won't understand unless you tell me." Tsuna tightened his fists as the orange flames around his fists increased, flickering more violently than before.

"You know me more than anyone else, Reborn!" he aimed a punch at the smaller, who simply blocked it with a different transformation with his green chameleon.

Simply putting it, Tsuna felt slightly angry. No scratch that, quite a bit. Sure Reborn has put him through things much worse than what he was going through right now, but he knew Reborn long enough to know when he was acting differently. The hitman's aura was different than his usual laid-back 'evil' one.

What had he done wrong to anger his ex-tutor?

"You still are and always will be dame-Tsuna." Reborn finally replied after a range of blocking punches.

Tsuna didn't really mind the nickname anymore, but he couldn't find any relevance to that answer, "Reborn...?"

"Don't get yourself distracted over something stupid," the small hitman transformed Leon into something similar to a scepter and jabbed it hardly in Tsuna's side, making him stumble back. "-because you'll get yourself killed in battle if you give away too many openings like that!"

_"A distraction?" _Tsuna wondered as he tried to ignore the pain throbbing all over his body. Damn, he was surely going to have lots of bruises later. Though, he couldn't quite get his mind on what 'distraction' Reborn seemed to be referring to. The only reason he was unintentionally giving lots of openings was because he was wondering if he had done anything to anger his ex-tutor.

_"Nothing." _he thought for a moment or two, backing away from the infant who had his eyes shadowed again. _"Nothing...besides my-oh crap. Please don't tell me Reborn found out!" _Tsuna bit his bottom lip, increasing his flames as he suddenly found the motivation and 'power' to down Reborn and take a break.

"Reborn, I-" Tsuna squeezed one eye shut as one of Reborn's chaos shot bullets grazed against his right shoulder.

"You're battle is finally going to start tomorrow; you're asking for a death wish if you keep getting distracted and fight like that." Reborn didn't give him a second chance. No, not even a second.

"R-ugh!"

With a huge green ten tonne mallet in hand, with two hands, Reborn charged forward and dodged a flamed punch by somersaulting in mid-air and landing behind the brunet, just as he literally slammed the weapon into his students' back.

"..."

Alot of things were needed replacing and fixing.

"Oi Reborn, have you finished your-" Ryohei emerged from around the corner and walked into the area with Colonello hanging onto his bird, his mouth gaping open slightly which explained the unfinished question.

"Extreme!" Ryohei could only say that.

The garden seemed like some kind of war broke out in this small, yet large area. The tree trunks were all roughed up, but stable. The flower beds were trampled on and half of the flowers and plants surrounding the entire garden were burnt or were green stems buried in a mass of fallen petals. The surrounding walls of the buildings had craters and cracks and the grass lawn was now a brown wasteland of rubble and dirt.

The wonders two people could do in such a short amount of time. That's the mafia for you folks.

Colonello whistled, amused at the thought of an all-out attacking Reborn. He really had to praise the poor soul who managed to live up against that.

Wait, no-one said the other was still alive.

"Sawada!" Ryohei ran over to a bundle of mess slumped against a crater in the south wall, as he used his hands to clear away the remaining clouds of dust. "Oi Sawada, are you okay?" he asked, concerned, as he helped the brunet up.

"I-I'm fine," Tsuna coughed a couple of times due to the unclean air around him and managed to sit up properly, giving Ryohei a tired, yet reassured smile that he was fine. "Just exhausted."

"Tsuna!" Takeshi ran over as well, bending down next to Tsuna on the other side of Ryohei. "What happened here?"

Tsuna mused a stifled chuckle to himself, "R-Reborn didn't hold back against me," he stood successfully as he clutched his stomach area, taking a few steps forward.

He _tried _to walk, but couldn't stop himself from dragging a foot. Sighing inwardly as he lost his footing, his two friends who were walking besides him, supported him. Like they always did.

_"I...I've been selfish this entire time." _Tsuna thought solemnly, staring at the ground. _"I became stronger solely so I don't have to depend on them and so I could protect them, but..." _he glanced up at the two, who had their attention focused on getting Tsuna to a better place to rest.

_"They're here so I can depend on them. They're the ones pro...tecting me, but I...always...p-" _before he could even finish his thoughts, his consciousness slipped away. He could only hear the muffled cries of his two friends and a new voice coming in. Most likely Hayato by the faint calls of 'Juudaime!'.

Hayato had arrived with Fong after training session just as Tsuna was going to collapse if it wasn't for Ryohei and Takeshi.

"Juudaime!" he called out, his eyes widening as he saw his beloved boss's clothes all tattered up and his hopeless condition. "Juudaime!"

"He just passed out from exhaustion." Reborn said, as he pointed to an undamaged area where there would be a series of benches surrounded by beds of flowers.

Arguing that it was the right-hand man's job to protect and help the boss, Takeshi let Hayato take his place carrying Tsuna with a curt smile. As Hayato laid the brunet down onto a white bench amongst a bed of various coloured roses, the remaining people entered the area almost at the same time.

"Takeshi, what about Squalo?" Reborn asked, sitting amongst the flowers in the space in between the two rows of white benches which were a meter apart or so.

"Oh, he had to leave because Xanxus was wanted him back for a job." Takeshi seated himself on a bench next to Hayato, who didn't really seem to care about how close they were this time around.

"Moreover, what did you do to him?" Colonello asked, as he seated himself opposite of Reborn on the ground. "-he looks like he was being beaten up without end, kora!"

"Oh, how did you know that?" Reborn said entirely seriously, letting a small smirk play on his lips as Fong and Mammon sat themselves down, forming a circle of some sort.

"My my, you shouldn't do that to the poor boy." Fong said, shooting a sympathetic look at the brunet resting on the bench.

"Oh I forgot to mention before, but," Mammon started, gaining their attention. The Varia illusionist wasn't the type to say things willingly like that out of the blue. "I acquired information regarding the key to breaking this curse."

Everyone's eyes widened, even except Tsuna since he was unconscious, Hibari since he didn't like showing emotions and Mukuro who just raised a brow out of interest.

"You...how-?" Colonello started, but he was interrupted by the small illusionist.

"I don't talk for free either."

Reborn sighed, annoyed. "I'll double your pay. Now tell us." he demanded, refraining himself from grabbing Leon.

"Good choice." he started, speaking straight away. "To break ourselves free from this curse, we need to find a certain man who holds a formula which is part of the key to unlock this ridiculous curse."

The arcobaleno's eyes narrowed. "Who is this man?" Fong asked, trying to remain as his calm self.

"He goes by the name Migliaia F-"all of a sudden, before Mammon could complete the man's full name, an explosion was felt and heard.

"Juudaime!"

It all happened too fast. The ground shook profusely and the sound of a loud 'boom' was rang through the clear sky, which was stained with an enormous cloud of brown dirt and rubble mixed amongst it. The cloud of dirt served as a smoke screen as they were caught off guard, their inner voices frantically shouting about their safety; Tsuna's safety.

Absolutely everyone tried to clear the incredibly annoying clouds of dust away, as they made their way to the bench Tsuna was supposedly resting on. Or rather, he was unconscious. As soon as the dirt cleared somewhat and they were able to see more than enough to make their way to Tsuna's bench, the nine of them stood around it, all focusing their gaze on the one spot.

The bench was reduced into a pile of jagged spikes of burnt wood, and moreover, there was no person or such buried in it.

"What...?" Takeshi managed to mouth those words, finally snapping back to reality a moment later to frantically scan the area with his eyes.

Everyone else with the exception of Reborn and Hibari did the same. The two just stood in front of the former-bench, lost in their thoughts.

"No way..." a few of them chorused together after an entire five minutes, as Hayato dropped to his knees shakily. "Juudaime..."

_Sawada Tsunayoshi; Vongola Decimo. Missing in action - suspected kidnapping by unidentified person(s).

* * *

_**A/N: **Yes this chapter is shorter than the others. OKAY, so it's meant to be a cliffhanger. Tsuna has been kidnapped in his most vulnerable state, and even just as he realised his guardian's true feelings. I'm hoping to get more support, but I really do thank those who do already! Thank you, I'll update the next chapter VERY soon since this was a bit short and the wait was long!


	14. Chapter 14: Suspicion

_**Smile**_

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. What on earth was I thinking a few months ago? I really had to stop myself from deleting the first 10 chapters or so. Anyway, sorry for the late update even though I said it would be quick. I had a few problems. Forgive me, haha.****  
**

* * *

**Summary:** **The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed; Tsuna came back bad-ass. His guardians want the old Tsuna back, but it won't be easy with everyday mishaps and enemies. Yaoi/1827**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Suspicion  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_The bench was reduced into a pile of jagged spikes of burnt wood, and moreover, there was no person or such buried in it._

_"What...?" Takeshi managed to mouth those words, finally snapping back to reality a moment later to frantically scan the area with his eyes._

_Everyone else with the exception of Reborn and Hibari did the same. The two just stood in front of the former-bench, lost in their thoughts._

_"No way..." a few of them chorused together after an entire five minutes, as Hayato dropped to his knees shakily. "Juudaime..."_

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi; Vongola Decimo. Missing in action - suspected kidnapping by unidentified person(s)._**

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

The skies were dyed an alluring shade of crimson red, licking every detail on the brunet's face with a light red shade. The brunet himself, was standing at the corner of a run-down street, which seemed vaguely familiar. He was confused. Very confused.

He didn't believe that he was truly inside a dream. After all - if you pinch yourself and it hurts, you're awake alright.

Though, nor did he believe he was at the Vongola headquarters or anywhere near that in fact.

Nor did he_ want _to believe this was some kind of alternate world.

"T-this is," he took a hesitant step forward, locking his gaze on a couple of torn-down shops further down the road. "-_my dream_; no, Italy." his subconsciousness accidentally let 'his dream' slip.

The scenery was all too familiar. His eyes gazed from the rundown buildings bathed in a frightening red glow and to the poor surrounding environment which had to suffer equal damage. Pictures of the normal land flashed through his mind, contrasting from red to blue over and over again, to the point of frustration.

"Dammit!" he cursed softly, grabbing a small fistful of hair as he spun around, "Where am I?" he wondered, walking up the street with no destination in mind. He just wanted to walk away from the scene that was forever locked into his memory; he just wanted to walk away from reality.

As he walked, the scenery seemed to be overlapping and repeating with no end. Tsuna picked up his pace - he jogged lightly despite the cursing pain all over his body. All of a sudden, his jogging began to falter as he felt his world spin.

"Dammit!" he cursed again, shouting it out quite loudly. With a few battering blinks with his eye, he gave into his fatigue and lost mind, collapsing in the middle of the sidewalk.

As the brunet fell to his knees, a taller figure came running up the road, calling out for him.

"Oi, you there," the voice sounded like a males, and to Tsuna's luck, it sounded worried. "-are you alright?" Tsuna managed a brief smile onto his lips, knowing at least he wouldn't be waking up in the spot he was in now. He didn't care who it was, anybody was fine.

The figure stopped running as he reached up to the unconscious brunet lying motionless on the dirty ground face down. Worried, he bent down and adjusted his sunglasses, turning the body over onto its' back.

"Oh my," the man said in a worried tone, adjusting his sunglasses again as he turned the person around on his back. Though, if he wasn't wearing the sunglasses, his eyes would've visibly widened.

"T-this person is...!"

Recovering from his brief shock after a whole minute or two, the tall man picked up the unconscious boy and carried him on his back, huffing and jogging back to his destination with only his newly found 'shock' in mind.

**-Vongola Vicinity**-

"Maybe it's those bastards!" Hayato shouted angrily, abruptly standing from his seat around the large mahogany table where everyone was gathered.

Reborn shot a glare. Not because he was angry at anyone - just himself, his stupid student and the annoyance of not knowing where he was or if he was even still alive.

"Sit down." he demanded, feeling his patience and uncontainable anger rise every minute. "We won't get anywhere without a lead or clue." the infant started, his eyes shadowed by the deep tilt of his fedora.

"Dammit," Dino cursed softly, thinking of nothing but his younger brother. "We found nothing during the investigation!"

The people in the room sitting in the chairs and scattered about the room hushed, as an uncomfortable silence approached them. Hibari, one of the few who stood around the room, closed his eyes, trying to maintain his 'calm and cool'. Though, it was hard - even for him.

When the person you love the most has been kidnapped and could well be in danger this very moment, sitting around in a meeting room discussing things wasn't exactly ideal. Though, it was safe enough to say that he couldn't go anywhere without any leads.

"This is Tsuna we're talking about, right?" Takeshi suddenly asked out of the blue, earning a few curious glances.

"Obviously, have you been paying attention you damned baseball idiot!" Gokudera fumed, refraining himself from attacking the raven-haired male in any way.

"No, I meant," Takeshi started, earning more curious glances or stares at this stage. "If this is Tsuna we're talking about, he should be fine, right?" he said, though he said it without a grin or anything alike. He was dead serious.

A few people perked their heads up at the optimism coming from the rain guardian, who was well known for his optimism and calmness in any type of situation. Except when it was about Tsuna, which was a real shocker in this case.

"But-"

"Well, this is Juudaime we're talking about..." Gokudera said thoughtfully, putting a hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

"Yeah, Sawada will be extremely fine." Ryohei added in, not shouting for once.

Without another addition of some kind of optimistic suggestion, it stopped there. Though, Reborn spoke up this time.

"Mukuro, mind sharing your suspicion with us?" the infant hitman inquired, his eyes still shadowed by his fedora.

"Oya, quite perceptive of you." a deep voice replied, as a figure shrouded by purple mist entered the room. As the mist cleared, Mukuro was seen with a straight face, not with the usual smirk he had on.

"What suspicion, Mukuro?" Dino asked, narrowing his eyes. "Tell us."

"I have a lead." with that said, everyone's attention was focused on him entirely. "-a lead I'm sure that will lead us to Tsunayoshi-kun."

"You-" Reborn started, though he was interrupted, which wasn't very pleasing. But nevertheless, this _is _Mukuro we're talking about.

"One of the attackers who took Tsunayoshi-kun was no doubt a former member of my Kokuyo gang." the illusionist said bitterly, making eyes go wide.

Though, at the mentioning of 'his Kokuyo gang', chaos erupted.

**-Somewhere else-**

"Ushishi~Lussuria, this is a lame joke." a blond haired man with full bangs said, his tiara shining brightly at the side of his head.

"T-this isn't a joke, bel-chan." Lussuria said uneasily, shifting his gaze back and forth from his fellow Varia members then the unconscious boy lying on the bed. "I found him exactly as he collapsed in the middle of the street."

"VOOI!" Squalo shouted, turning the attention on himself. "THE FUCKING BRAT ISN'T S-!"

"I think we all know that, Mr. long-haired captain." Fran interjected, his voice sounding the least bit surprised with the flat tone of his.

"B-boss will be shocked." said Levi, staring in disbelief at the boy on the bed.

From there on, another argument started. An argument over the unconscious boy who didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

Squalo and Bel went out at each other, both frustrated and confused at the same time. Levi was still speechless, Fran interjected at times and Lussuria hopelessly tried to calm them down. Seeing as his efforts weren't helping, the multi-colour haired man took out a small box from the inside of his coat.

"Open box." he murmured, as a bright light enveloped around a peacock at the foot of the bed. "I'm counting on you." Lussuria said rather solemnly, sighing at his comrades who were still arguing like a rabble, in which this case and all the time, was a fact.

The peacock's elegant feathers lighted up, directly a warm light to Tsuna, who still didn't move a single muscle despite being healed. As the light grew to its' brightest, the various cuts and bruises disappeared without a scar and his skin regained its' healthy colour instead of the pale it was a few seconds ago. On top of that, his bangs and back hair grew longer and his nails become much longer.

Then, as the light disappeared, the arguing stopped; the arguers hoping he would come to.

An hour later, Lussuria, who was keeping watch of the brunet (and cut his nails), called his fellow members as Tsuna finally eyebrows knitted together as if he was in pain and then, his eyes open slowly. Tsuna sat up slowly, eyes half-lidded. The Varia members held their breaths.

"..." Tsuna said nothing, but a second later, his eyes widened and his head shot up further - as if he had snapped out of a trance. Looking at the person at the foot of his bed, his eyebrows furrowed together in a confused manner.

"Lussuria...W-why am I at the Varia headquarters?" asked Tsuna, a look of confusion across his face. Looking around, he saw all the other Varia members with the exception of Xanxus. Though, he seemed to notice he wasn't the only one that was confused.

"H-how do you feel, honey?" Lussuria said in return, walking to the side of the bed so he could come closer.

Tsuna blinked without a reply. _"Why do they seemed so shocked? Moreover, why am I here in the first place and-"_

"Where's Reborn and everyone else?" he asked, perplexed, as he finished his thoughts out loud. Though, he grew even more curious and confused when the five men standing around the bed remained silent - every single one of them looking more confused than before in their own way.

**-Vongola Vicinity**-

Mukuro glared at the former-bench where _'his' _Tsunayoshi was. Sighing through his nose as he turned away, he headed towards a large tree and leaned against it under the shade.

Taking out the piece of folded paper from his pocket, Mukuro re-read the contents of the small note over and over again.

**_'Mukuro-chan,'_**

**_'I know you've already found out by now - about what I'm doing. _**

**_I'm doing a favour for you, so just wait for me. _**

**_I'll get rid of those eyesore Vongola and take you back._**

**_Though you may disagree with my decision now, you'll definitely thank me later, _**

**_You'll thank me and we'll go back to how it was during "those" times.'  
_**

**_Sincerely, XXX'_**

Scrunching up the note in his hand, he growled angrily and shoved it back into his pants' pocket.

He should have shown it to the other occupants during the meeting earlier, but he had knew the consequences of doing so. In the vulnerable state the Vongola was currently in, anything could break them. This note was no exception. Rather, it was probably the thing that would rile them up the most.

**-Somewhere else-**

"...the Vongola have fallen, and my funeral was held a few weeks ago?" said Tsuna disbelievingly, repeating the exact words Squalo had said to him. _"This is a dream. It's a dream, Tsuna. Wake up."_

"It's not a dream." said Fran, staring at Tsuna's strange behaviour like the others' did. Tsuna blinked. _"I didn't say that out loud though..." _

"Even if this was a dream, it would only be fair you tell us your 'story' since we did." the green-haired Varia member added in, ignoring the knife that was stabbed into his back. "Right now we're all thinking you rose from the dead."

"Shut up froggy, let the peasant talk already." Belphegor said impatiently, stabbing two more knives into the others' back.

Tsuna opened his mouth, but no words came out, so he closed it again. Repeating that twice more, he finally spoke. "I..." he began, noticing the eager reactions he was given.

He was in a fucking damned complex situation - he was screwed. Nothing made sense and his ability to tell the difference between reality and a dream had disappeared along with half of his sanity.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, that was a freakishly short chapter. I'm so sorry! ANYWAY~ There's probably only one character in the Reborn series that calls Mukuro with the '-chan' at the end. Guess who :D Oh, and I didn't check this chapter properly because I got bored of it after reading over it really quickly twice. Ciao, until the next chapter.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Gathering respect

_**Smile**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Late update and a freakishly short chapter. I'm SO sorry. I have no excuses other than the fact that I completely lost ALL my ideas for this fic, but I somehow managed to get through this chapter (although it's a little boring). I apologise again, I hope I didn't disappoint you _that_ much.  
**

* * *

**Summary:** **The look in his eyes changed, even his voice changed; Tsuna came back bad-ass. His guardians want the old Tsuna back, but it won't be easy with everyday mishaps and enemies. Yaoi/1827**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Gathering respect  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"...the Vongola have fallen, and my funeral was held a few weeks ago?" said Tsuna disbelievingly, repeating the exact words Squalo had said to him. "This is a dream. It's a dream, Tsuna. Wake up."_

_"It's not a dream." said Fran, staring at Tsuna's strange behaviour like the others' did. Tsuna blinked. "I didn't say that out loud though..." _

_"Even if this was a dream, it would only be fair you tell us your 'story' since we did." the green-haired Varia member added in, ignoring the knife that was stabbed into his back. "Right now we're all thinking you rose from the dead."_

_"Shut up froggy, let the peasant talk already." Belphegor said impatiently, stabbing two more knives into the others' back._

_Tsuna opened his mouth, but no words came out, so he closed it again. Repeating that twice more, he finally spoke. "I..." he began, noticing the eager reactions he was given._

_He was in a fucking damned complex situation - he was screwed. Nothing made sense and his ability to tell the difference between reality and a dream had disappeared along with half of his sanity._

_**End of Recap**_

"I really don't see why I have to be guarded." said Tsuna, rubbing his temples gently as he leaned into the comfort of the leather sofa positioned right in the middle of the Varia's main lounge.

"Neither do I. I'm only doing this because it's part of my job." the so-called 'guard' replied, stiffing a yawn into his hand as he used the remote to change the channel on the TV with the other.

"It's not like I have anywhere to runaway to anyway...I'm not even sure if I should trust you people." Tsuna felt slightly irritated at this point. No, scratch that, he was just tired and homesick.

"Vice versa, so-called boss-san."

"Err...Just call me Tsuna, if you please."

"Then, you can call me Fran. I like being called my name instead of stupid nicknames such as 'froggy' or whatever idiotic name was given to me by that fake-prince sempai."

"Aha..." the brunet said in return, unsure of a proper answer.

The two remained silent, watching the TV as Fran continuously changed channels to escape from mushy soap opera shows that were broadcasted at this time of day. As the action began to become monotonous and make the brunet feel drowsy, a sudden question hit his mind.

"What's the date and year?"

Fran stopped messing with the remote, as he looked up with his usual expression, except with a brow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"What's the date and year?" Tsuna repeated, the look in his eyes unreadable.

Fran didn't respond. Or rather, he didn't need to. Sighing, he pointed to the wall behind the brunet, watching as the man whipped his head around.

All became silent for a moment or two.

"N-no way..." mumbled Tsuna, his eyes widening. "The date...is so close from when I disappeared from...my world."

"It's the truth." said Fran, not bothering to change his tone into a sympathetic one. "Just a month and a half ago, the Vongola was attacked by _that _famiglia. Every single Vongola base around the world were simultaneously attacked successfully."

Tsuna decided to shut up and listen. Although some information was bound to be repeated, he couldn't miss out on a single detail.

"This struck a conflict, and lots of different names for it were created. Mafia world war I, Underworld war, but the most common name was Midnight Massacre. The main battle between the bosses of both families was hosted in Italy. With none other than you and your guardians as well as the other sides'. During that time, we, the varia, were in Japan, so we couldn't come to immediate aid when the enemies' numbers started dominating you."

_"No way. This sounds like something from a TV show or drama..." _thought Tsuna, biting his bottom lip.

"By the time we boarded the plane, we received a video call from your storm guardian."

"Hayato?"

"Yeah. He took shelter in one of the basement rooms in the Vongola headquarters by the looks of it, and informed us on the situation. By the time the plane had taken off, we almost had a vague idea of what was going on over there, but, unfortunately for both sides, there was an explosion in that basement and the lines were cut."

"Just like that?"

"Actually, there was something more but I don't think you'd want to hear about it." said Fran, slightly uneasy for the first time in quite a while. Just taking one quick glance at Tsuna's face made his heart ache. He didn't know why - it just did. And he was never the sympathetic type to begin with.

"Tell me. I want to know."

The green-haired varia member sighed, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." he paused, before spilling the beans. "Just before the line was cut, we saw a figure emerging from the smoke with a lightning-coated spear."

"...There's more to it, isn't there?"

"The screen was covered with blood just a split second before the connection got cut. We assumed it was the blood of you guardian, because he was caught off-guard by the explosion." explained Fran, feeling the urge for a glass of water.

"I don't believe you." mumbled Tsuna, his lips trembling as he covered his eyes with an arm, as his head leaned against the head of the sofa.

"Your choice."

Fran stood up and walked out of the room. As his footsteps seemingly disappeared down the hallway, Tsuna uncovered his eyes. Blinking a couple of times to get his eyes used to the blinding light hanging from the ceiling, the brunet subconsciously clenched his fists, burying his face between his legs, which were pulled up against his chest. For a moment or two, Tsuna tried clearing his mind of every thought in order to calm himself.

"Trash."

Tsuna's head shot up, as he whipped his head around to see the person standing at the doorway.

"Xanxus."

Xanxus acknowledged the brunet by giving a low grunt as he walked over to sit down on his throne (seat). Closing his eyes, he leaned back.

"There's more to that story."

Tsuna stared at the man curiously. "What?"

"What the brat just told you, Trash."

"O-oh." somehow, he always felt intimidated by Xanxus's aura, no matter how many times he met the man. For a moment, he thought before asking a request. "Do you think you could tell me the rest of that story, Xanxus?"

The man seemed as if he was thinking for a while. "You're going to regret it." he stated simply, calling over a maid for a glass of high-class wine._ "Fran's usually the blunt type that spills absolutely everything, but he must have his reasons for hiding the rest of the story. But then again, he's always been a little soft on this brat."_

"I won't." replied Tsuna, boldly.

"Oh?" Xanxus was always amused to no ends, by Tsuna's change of behaviour all the time. "You will, trash."

"I won't." the brunet repeated, something akin to determination visibly burning in his eyes.

Without hesitation, the older boss smirked lightly, swishing the red win is his glass cup in a circular motion.

"Our only downfall was due to one reason and one reason only."

"...and that was?"

"The white-haired trash joined the enemy's side." he stopped swishing his wine, as he put the cup down before he crushed it into small pieces. He was obviously very irritated, no matter how much he tried not to show it through his expressions or voice.

Tsuna's eyes widened, as he began to feel perplexed. Not that he already wasn't. At the word's 'white-haired', Tsuna listed out a number of people who Xanxus could possibly be talking about. First of all, there was Ryohei, but he was a hundred percent sure that the sun guardian would never betray him. The next person he could think of was Squalo. On second thought, he highly doubted that. Then, that left two people. Mr. Kawahira and...

Almost as if he noticed Tsuna's horrified expression, Xanxus concluded.

"Yes, _he _joined them."

At that moment, Tsuna's whole world collapsed.

Again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Somewhere else, in a different location somewhat similar to the vicinity of the Vongola headquarters in Italy, a group of hooded people stood tall, looming over a cold, marble bed.

"It's time."said one, earning several nods of agreement.

"Rejoice, my comrades. It is time to show the world our power!"

The marble bed was occupied by the body of a man; his body scarred and burned in every possible place. The people standing around the limp body cheered, as they scattered off into different directions. Only to return a few minutes later.

"Preparations complete."

"Now then, we shall be the only witnesses' of this mans' awakening - The revival of our new god!"

The hooded figures moved around, and within a minute or two, formed a shape, as the floor began to rumble and glow an alluring, mysterious blue in the shape of a hexagon. Each hooded figure started to whisper a low chant in a strange, almost gibberish-like language.

The ritual would go on for an hour at the least.

Somewhere far back behind a giant futuristic apparatus, a lone hooded figure held _her _breath, spying on the ritual with caution. In fear of getting caught by someone, she bent down, never ripping her eyes away from the scene that enthralled her so much. So much that she momentarily forgot the reason why she was here in the first place.

"Forgive me, Mukuro-chan." she whispered, placing a hand on her chest, as brushed a hand against her head, causing the hood to slip off. As it did, it fell back to reveal a rather young looking girl with short, red hair.

_"It's time for a new revolution. It's time for Byakuran to return from his place in the afterlife!" _she smirked lightly, before abruptly standing up and scurrying off into the darkness of the damp hallways filled with cobwebs and dim-lighted candles.

**

* * *

A/N: You know what? This can't even be considered a freakin' chapter. Sorry about poor quality of this chapter (and the length for the fact. It's barely 2k words), since it's quite obvious I rushed it and such, but I honestly cannot be bothered any further to edit this. If I find time to, I might. Until the next chapter, ciao!**


End file.
